Sisters
by Acathla
Summary: Season 3 re-write: Kennedy & Faith show up as sisters...can Kennedy keep Faith from going bad? Also, the whole Kakistos storyline didn't happen.
1. Prologue

**Sisters**

**By Acathla**

**Prologue**

_Boston, Early August 1998, Cemetery, midday._

The sun was shining, it was a warm summer afternoon yet, it felt wrong. It felt almost disrespectful to have any sort of warmth or brightness today. Faith and Kennedy Lockley stood with a small crowd of mourners next to a fresh grave and a gleaming coffin. There were flowers all over the coffin and the priest was saying the final blessing. Faith and Kennedy didn't hear any of it. The shock of the events leading up to this moment had left both girls too numb to notice much of anything.

Finally, the priest offered his final words and turned to Faith. Faith snapped out of her trance to step forward and place a hand on the coffin as she whispered her last farewell to the woman who was like a mother to her. Faith stepped back and Kennedy repeated her gesture and placed two roses on the coffin, one from each of them. One by one the few mourners who had gathered to say goodbye came forward and laid a rose and said their good-byes. Finally, when the last person had stepped back, the priest gave a signal to a man who worked there and the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground. Faith broke down and began crying openly against Kennedy's shoulder as she watched the coffin make its descent. When the coffin was settled in its final position, Faith and Kennedy stepped forward and each grabbed fistfuls of dirt and threw them on the coffin. Then they stepped back and watched as a few others did the same thing.

Finally, Faith couldn't handle it anymore and turned to Kennedy and in a silent gesture let Kennedy know she wanted to leave. Kennedy understood and put an arm around her sister's waist and led her to one of the waiting limousines. They both got inside and sat for a moment in silence as Faith thought about what had led to this moment.

_Two Weeks Ago..._

Elizabeth Pritchard walked into her small apartment completely exhausted. Training a young Slayer with endless energy always left her completely exhausted. All Elizabeth wanted to do was take a hot bath and go to bed. Elizabeth lived in a small cottage on the grounds of the Lockley estate. She'd moved here two years ago to train her potential slayer and a few months ago, her slayer had been activated upon the death of the Slayer named Kendra. Faith and Kennedy, sisters by blood and, unknown to anyone who wasn't a watcher, sisters in the slayer legacy. Shortly after she'd begun training her potential slayer the Watcher's Council had contacted Elizabeth to inform her that Faith's sister Kennedy was also a potential and it was uncertain which of the two would be called first. It was unprecedented for sisters to both be potential slayers but that's what had happened. From that moment on, Elizabeth had allowed Kennedy to train with Faith, as a precaution to prepare the younger girl, without telling either of them that Kennedy was also a potential. As it turned out, Faith was the first one called but Kennedy continued to train with Faith.

That night though, Elizabeth had just come back to her place after an intense training session and she'd filled the tub with hot water and scented bath beads. After a 30 minute, relaxing soak she dressed for bed and slipped between the sheets. Elizabeth Pritchard was asleep the moment her head hit the soft pillow.

_FAITH'S POV THOUGHTS:_

According to the Fire Marshal, the fire had started in the small kitchen. Though no one could figure out how when we all knew Liz never cooked. She always either ordered in or ate at the main house with us. A week later, investigators had labeled it accidental and closed the case. That angered me more than anything else... except Liz's death. She'd died in that fire and something told me it wasn't an accident. But there was no evidence that the fire was anything but an accident. Liz was like a mom to me, something I really needed after my own mother died of a drug overdose. I waited three years for someone to come along and fill that void she left behind and when Liz came she did. Even with her crazy story about me being chosen to fight vampires, I felt a connection to her. And after her claims of vampires and being the Slayer were proven accurate, that connection just got stronger. And now, she's gone. And here I am, in a limo at her funeral. A handful of mourners, mostly people she'd met since coming to town, like the maid and butler who work for my father. Funny, they came but I guess the old man couldn't be bothered... prick. I turn to look at Kennedy; at least he did one other thing right. My half sister Kennedy is my best friend, really the only friend I managed to keep in this town. When I first came here, three years ago I did the whole high school thing. I went to class, got decent grades, made some friends, the popular crowd, even became a cheerleader for a few months. I had my first real boyfriend then too, he was sweet and nice and normal. Quarterback of the football team and every girl's dream and he'd chosen me! Everything was good until his senior prom, we went together (the only sophomore invited to the senior prom) and it was perfect. Until the end of the night when he expected me to put out and I said no, and he didn't take no for an answer. After that, I dropped out of school and went a bit wild. In order to prove I wasn't affected by the rape I went to the extreme and began sleeping with random guys. It was Kennedy who saw how messed up I was and brought me back from the brink. She made me see I wasn't a bad girl or worthless or any of the other things that were floating in my head, brought back from what my mom used to call me when she was high. Kennedy saved me and I don't know where I'd be without her. Too bad daddy dearest wasn't here, Kennedy could've used him to lean on. She really was daddy's little girl, totally devoted to him...guess that comes from being raised by him since birth. Kennedy's mother, from what Kenn told me, left when Kenn was five and never came back. She just left her little daughter with her father and disappeared. I'm just glad I never met the woman cuz I'd be forced to beat the crap outta her for what she did. Our father told me, when I first showed up that Kennedy still sometimes had nightmares about her mother's abandonment, this was after I'd been woken up by Kenn's screams in the middle of the night.

Kenn and me had formed an instant bond and became the best of friends. A week after I arrived, the nightmares stopped and never came back. I like to think I had something to do with it.

**"I can't believe he didn't show."** Kennedy whispered softly, bringing Faith back to the present.

**"It's not so surprising Kenn, after all, he didn't know Liz that well. Not like we did."** Faith tried to reassure Kenn by making excuses for their father, even though Faith would never forgive him for not coming.

**"But Faith, you're his daughter! He should be here, for you if not for Liz. I really thought he would make it."**

**"I know. But I'm ok with it."** Faith lied. She didn't want to be the one to ruin the illusion Kenn had of their father. Let him do that on his own.

_A few days later..._

Once the shock of Liz's death had worn off, Kennedy had decided that Faith should get back to training and patrolling to keep her mind off of Liz. Faith agreed and they fell into an unspoken agreement where Kennedy acted as Faith's watcher. Faith listened to Kennedy, indeed Kenn was the only person Faith would take orders from now. But...something was wrong.

Everynight, Faith went out and patrolled but when she found a vampire she fought without care. Almost like a part of her wanted the vamp to kill her. But, in the end, a stronger part of her wanted to live so she always dusted the vamps. After that, Faith was always too wired up to go home so she'd go to a club and pick up a random guy and go back to his place (or a dark alley) and screw his brains out. This was Faith's way of dealing with her loss. She did this every night for a week before Kennedy got up the nerve to say something.

It was late one night, after Faith climbed inside her bedroom window after being with yet another random guy, Kennedy was waiting in the dark room for her. Faith finally got all the way into the room and was halfway to her private bathroom when the lights came on. The look on her face would've made Kenn laugh in other circumstances but Kennedy couldn't laugh.

**"Kenn! What the hell? Why you in here in the dark? Waiting up for me?"** Faith asked after she got over the scare of thinking it was her father who'd caught her sneaking in this late.

**"Where were you Faith?"** Kennedy asked simply and quietly.

**"What do you mean? I was doing my job, you know, patrolling, killing vamps. Why? What is up with you?"**

**"Me? Im not the one who comes home every night smelling like...that."** Kennedy couldn't even describe the odor Faith always brought home. But Kennedy knew what the smell represented...sex.

**"What? Listen Kenn, graveyards ain't the best smelling places I'll admit that but cut me some slack ok? I always shower when I get home."** Faith was trying not to let Kennedy know about the guys. After all, Kenn was still her little sister.

Kennedy wasn't buying Faith's act. Not after seeing with her own eyes what Faith did after patrol. **"Please don't lie to me Faith. I know where you go after your patrols. I know about the clubs, and the random guys, and the sex. I know about the close calls you've had lately. So be straight with me, I deserve that much after everything we've been through don't I?"**

Faith sighed as she realized that Kenn wasn't going to let this go.** "What's the big deal Kenn? I mean this is what I was born for right? Slaying? Well, I've noticed that slaying has an affect on me...and the only way to make it go away is by finding someone to help take the edge off ok? It's no big deal...like I said, this is what I was built for so chill."**

This angered Kenn and she finally couldn't hold back.** "Who the fuck filled your head with that bullshit? I know it wasn't Liz, or was it? Did Liz feed you this line of crap? Cuz if she did, Faith she was wrong! You are more than that! You are more than just a slayer, more than a vamp killing machine, more than a sex toy! Faith, you're not just a body! You're not just made for fucking and slaying!"** Finally Kennedy ran out of steam and just stood there staring at Faith, waiting to see how she'd respond.

**"Don't you dare talk that way about Liz got it? She was like a mother to me and I couldn't even keep her alive. Do you know how that feels? To know I could've saved her but I didn't? Kenn, fuck! You know what? I am sooo not in the mood for this so get the fuck outta my room and let me shower and sleep. We can yell about this in the morning ok?"**

Kenn could see that Faith was close to exploding so she agreed and left.

*****************************

The next afternoon, Kennedy walked into Faith's room with a plan. She'd spent most of the morning reading the books that Liz left behind in the training room in the east wing. Kennedy was trying to find some sort of clue or solution to convince Faith that she was more than what she thought she was and she'd finally found it. So, Kennedy took the book and brought it with her to Faith's room. Kenn walked into the room and wasn't surprised to find her sister still asleep. Faith never woke up before noon on a Saturday, not even to train with Liz. Liz always respected this and used Saturday mornings to train Kennedy. Kenn never knew why Liz insisted on training her too but she didn't complain.

Kennedy walked to the foot of the bed and stared down at her sister for a bit before she kicked the bed...hard, causing Faith to wake up swinging. That's why Kenn stood at the foot of the bed, well out of Faith's reach. Finally Faith woke up completely and glared at Kennedy.

**"What the fuck Kenn? I was sleeping! What's with the goddamn wake up call?"** Faith half screamed irritably. She'd been in the middle of a good dream. Liz was alive and they were training again, like nothing had ever happened.

Kennedy ignored the tone in Faith's voice and began telling Faith what she'd found. "**Faith! Listen, I think I know how to prove to you that there's more to being a slayer than just slaying and sex. It's all here in this book." **Kenn shoved the book under Faith's nose with the pages opened to reveal what she wanted Faith to see.

Faith focused her eyes on the page in front of her and realized it was one of the watcher diaries that Liz had brought with her. Wait, no, this one was a new one, one that was shipped to the house recently. Faith studied the inside cover and saw the watcher's name and the name of his slayer: Rupert Giles and Buffy Summers. Faith didn't get it.

**"So? How's reading about another dead slayer gonna change anything?"** Faith asked.

**"Simple. Faith, this slayer isn't dead. She's very much alive and living in Sunnydale, California."**

**"What? She's not dead? She's alive? Ok...confused now explain please?"** Faith's brain couldnt process this without more details.

**"According to this, the Slayer, Buffy Summers, died in early June of 97. She drowned but was revived within minutes. Her death activated another Slayer, named Kendra. Kendra apparently died in...oh May of 98. But that's when you were activated wasnt it?"** Faith nodded, more awake now that Kennedy was explaining about...what was Kennedy explaining?

**"Kenn, what does this have to do with anything? How will reading about..."** Faith looked again at the name of the slayer,** "Buffy Summers change anything?"**

**"I don't think you should read about her Faith."** Kenn said but Faith cut in.

**"Confused again, explain?" **

**"Well if you let me finish I will. I don't think you should read about her because I think you, well we actually, should go to Sunnydale and meet her. Get to know her and see what her life is like. What do you think?"**

Faith could only look at her sister as her sleep-fogged brain tried to process what Kennedy was saying. Travel to the other side of the country, to a place called Sunnydale and look up a slayer? A Slayer who probably lived a secretive lifestyle and would be wicked hard to find even in a small town. There was no way to tell if they would even be able to locate this slayer and if they did, what kind of reception were they likely to get? Faith doubted this Buffy person would be happy to meet another slayer cuz that would be a reminder that she'd died and also cuz...it means she's not unique.

That was kinda how Faith was feeling right then, a bit deflated at finding out she wasn't _the_ slayer but _a_ slayer. Second choice slayer, an accident of circumstance, an aberration that shouldn't have happened. Like knowing she was an unplanned baby wasn't enough of a burden now she had to deal with being an unplanned Slayer? Oh well, she'd dealt with worse, especially when her mother was drunk, and this time there was no drunk mother to deal with. Faith looked up and saw that Kenn was waiting for an answer. What the hell, she had nothing to lose by going to California, but she didn't think their father would allow Kennedy to go with her.

**"I think its a good idea but you know dad'll never let you come with me if I go."**

**"He will, I'll use my charm on him, besides, even if he says no I am still gonna come with you. You need me and he knows it. So...does this mean you're in?"**

**"Yeah. Yeah I'm in. But only if dad gives you the ok to go. If he says no then we both stay got it?"**

**"Ok deal...one condition though."**

**"Name it."**

**"No more guys Faith. If slaying makes you seek them out then no more slaying either ok? Not until we get to California, deal?"**

Faith sighed at Kenn's attempt to keep her from the 'dark side' and nodded.** "Deal. Now, lemme go back to sleep and you can go talk to dad ok? Maybe we can be in Sunnydale before the school year starts so you can finish school there ok?"**

Kennedy smiled and turned to leave, "**You got it. Sleep and I'll talk to dad. See you later!"** With that, Kennedy left Faith's room and closed the door behind her. She then went to their father's study and found him in his usual spot behind his desk going over some papers. Kennedy knocked on the open door to get his attention.

**"Ah, Kennedy dear, what can I do for you?"** Carson Lockley smiled up at his younger daughter standing in his doorway. She was his favorite daughter simply because she was the one he'd raised from birth. Faith had been poisoned against him by her mother, his first wife, after they'd divorced and she'd gotten custody, not that he hadn't fought her for it but he'd lost. He kinda lucked out with Kennedy, her mother hadn't wanted custody.

Kennedy smiled back at her father then said,** "Can we talk daddy? It's important."**

**"Of course sweetheart. Come in, sit down."** Carson always had time for both his daughters but Kennedy was the only one who ever sought him out.

Kennedy walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She went over to the sofa on the right hand side of the room and motioned for her father to join her there. Carson got out from behind his desk and sat next to Kennedy on the black leather sofa and waited for her to begin.

Kennedy took a deep breath before she explained about Faith.** "Dad, Faith needs a change of scenery. Liz's death hit her very hard and she's going to destroy herself unless she gets out of Boston."** Kennedy told her father.

Carson couldn't believe his ears. Kennedy wanted him to send Faith away after she'd just lost her watcher? Yes, Carson knew about Faith's whole Slayer deal. He supported her by virtue of being her father. "**Kennedy, I don't think it would be a good idea to send Faith away right now. She's still grieving for Miss Pritchard and I think if I sent her away she would view it as another rejection and it would damage her even more. No, Kennedy, Faith is not going anywhere."** Carson stated firmly. He didn't want his older daughter anywhere but in his home where he could protect her and keep an eye on her.

Kennedy couldn't believe her ears but then she realized that her father thought she'd meant to send Faith away on her own. No wonder he was against it, Kenn knew,even if Faith didnt, that their father loved them both. And of course he didn't want it to seem like he was kicking Faith out. Kennedy rushed to explain.

**"Dad, no. I didn't mean send Faith away. Not alone and certainly not against her will. Dad, there's another slayer in California and I think Faith could benefit from meeting her. And since I'm the only one Faith takes orders from, I would go with her. I could finish high school there and keep Faith out of trouble. Dad, she's lost."** Kennedy's voice softened,** "She just lost her watcher, who was like a mother to her, she thinks that all she's good for is slaying, that that's all there is for her in this life. I can't stand by and watch her self-destruct, dad. Can you? Can you make her stay and watch her slowly die inside until all that's left is a slayer where your daughter used to be?"**

Carson listened and realized Kennedy was right.** "No, sweetheart, I can't stand by either. But, California? Couldn't you two just go to the house in the Hamptons?"** Carson saw the look on his daughter's face, that stubborn look that always made him cave.** "No, I guess not. Very well then but I insist on paying for everything."**

**"Dad...ok. But you're going to have to sign over guardianship of me to Faith so she can enroll me in school there, can you do that?"** Kennedy asked her father.

Carson thought about it and realized Kennedy had thought things out. He also knew Faith had never adjusted to the fact that he was very wealthy and very willing to share. Faith and Kennedy each had trust funds that would be released to them when they turned 21. He trusted Faith to protect Kennedy and he knew Kennedy was the only one who could keep Faith in line now. So what choice did he have? To save one daughter he'd have to let them both go and hope for the best.

**"Ok Kennedy, the two of you can go to California and meet this other slayer but, Kenn, one school year do you hear me? Next September you are back here to finish your senior year do you understand? And, since Faith has made it clear she's not comfortable spending the money I give her, I'll be putting the money for the trip into a special bank account in your name. I'll deposit a grand a month for your living expenses and if a grand isn't enough you call me and I'll raise it ok? You are both my daughters and I want only the best for you both but Faith won't let me help her outright so I have to do it through other methods. Also, I want you to promise to call me every now and then and let me know my daughters are ok got it?"**

Kennedy smiled, able to accept all of her father's terms...even the one school year time limit. She leaned over and hugged him as she answered him,** "Yes dad, and thank you so much. You won't regret this I swear."** Kennedy let go and stood up,** "I'm going to go tell Faith the good news ok?"**

_ONE WEEK LATER..._

Kennedy and Faith took a cab from the house to Logan Airport and after checking in, they board a plane for L.A. Kennedy got to her seat and immediately buckled up. Faith was a bit more relaxed, she's not afraid of flying like Kennedy. Faith suddenly realized what a big thing it was for Kennedy to leave her home, her father, her friends, everything she's ever known to FLY across the country to help her with the whole Slayer thing. Faith decided not to tease her little sister about her fear of flying but rather decided to try to distract her. Faith sat down next to Kennedy and began talking.

**"Kenn, you ok?"** Faith asked quietly.

Kennedy looked at Faith and saw the effort she was making to be nice and not make fun so,** "Kinda, just...ya know, not a big fan of flying."**

**"Thanks for coming with me Kenn, it means a lot to me. Now, ya wanna talk about why ya dont like flying?"**

**"You're welcome Faith and no, I wanna talk about California, ok?"**

**"Yeah, ok. What about California exactly?"**

**"I dunno...ya think we'll see any celebrities? Like Sandra Bullock or Halle Berry or oooh Nicole Kidman or hey, Julia Roberts?"**

Faith smiled at Kennedy's list of stars. Faith knew Kennedy preferred girls and that she had since she was five...something about Gone with the Wind. Faith didn't care cuz she loved her sister and she always would so it didn't matter to her who Kennedy preferred as long as she was happy.

**"Maybe, ya never know. Personally, I'd prefer Ben Affleck, Jude Law, or Matt Damon, ya know? Still, the weather should be better than Boston. No snow, very little rain, lots and lots of sunshine and beaches."** Faith grinned at the thought of beaches and buff hunks in swim trunks.

The sisters continued talking about California and speculating about what it would be like. By unspoken agreement they avoided talking about anything Slayer related. They talked so much that Kennedy never noticed when they took off and she was sleeping by the time they landed. Faith let her sleep until after they were safely on the ground again. Kennedy was genuinely surprised, and secretly pleased, that she'd managed to sleep through the landing.

The Lockley sisters caught a cab from the airport to the nearest Greyhound Bus Station and caught the next bus into Sunnydale. On the bus trip, they discussed enrolling Kennedy for classes at the local high school and the need to rent an apartment if they could because living in a motel for the whole school year wasn't a good idea.

It was nighttime by the time the bus pulled into the Sunnydale Bus Depot. Kennedy and Faith stepped off the bus, got their luggage and took a cab to the nearest motel, the Sunnydale Motor Inn. Since it was still early, they checked in and then walked around the town looking for a place to eat. They came across a Happy Burger and decide it was better than nothing. After dinner they headed back to the motel and crashed for the night, the jet lag suddenly catching up to them both.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

With a yawn Kennedy sat up in bed, woken up by the furious tossing and turning from Faith's side of the hotel room. She glanced at the digital clock on the night stand expecting it to be quite late, but the neon green numbers read only 10:43 pm.

For a moment Kennedy thought that the clock must be wrong but then she remembered where she was. _California. Different time zone. Different time. Gotta get used to that._

Kennedy squinted in the darkness and was barely able to make out the form of her sister. The other brunette tossed uneasily with a look of tension strewn across her features. Her almost pained expression was a sight that sent Kennedy into an anxious state of worry. She knew that though her sister may claim that her inner demons don't bother her or weigh her down, she can't escape them in her sleep- and, god, her demons haunt her then.

Kennedy sank back down onto her pillow, resting her head lightly while still watching Faith intensely. Though she was quite worried about her older sister, she knew it would be irrational to wake her up just to check on her - not to mention that it would anger Faith to no end- so all she can do is watch over her and make sure that she is protected in the waking world.

As Faith began to breathe laboriously, Kennedy once again resisted the urge to reach out to her, once again noting that the action would only lead to a pissed off slayer. As she listened, Kennedy heard that the slow, heavy breathing is soon accompanied by a low, almost inaudible whine. Then, suddenly the slayer gasped and let out a cry, breaking the thick silence of the night, **"No!"**

Faith bolted upright struggling to regain her breath. She swallowed hard as she glanced around the room, trying desperately to collect her thoughts.

Kennedy watched as her sister rubbed her face to rid it of the accumulation of sweat that had formed around her forehead and cheeks. She was obviously trying to calm herself from the terrible dream she just had.

When the slayer was content, her breathing practically back to normal, she lowered herself back into bed. She seemed reluctant to fall asleep again, but the daze of dreaming and the exhaustion from the long flight overcame her and, she closed her eyes again.

Kennedy calmed herself, a little shocked from what had just occurred and began her own attempt at sleep once again, thinking that Faith would be okay now that she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. But she was shocked yet again as that peace was broken. There was a rustle of sheets as Faith began to toss and turn just as she had been earlier, only this time even more violently, thrashing from one side of the mattress to the other.

Again Kennedy watched her sister's every move. She could see the white of Faith's knuckles as she grasped the pillow with her full strength. Her features were held tightly so that the slayer looked like she's either crying or preparing to get punched in the face. Then Faith recoiled from some unseen thing with a pleading expression **"...please...I need to save her...just let me go...please..."**

The volume of her voice was so low that Kennedy could barely make out the words.** "Liz... NO!"** Faith finally cried out, ripped from her sleep once again, and flew up into a sitting position.

Kennedy's breath caught in her throat. She still couldn't bring herself to move - her brain just wouldn't respond. Kennedy couldn't believe how much it shrank the slayer down to size to see her struggling with her own mind. The simple act of her not being able to sleep made her seem like so much more of a child than one destined to fight the forces of evil.

The fact that her sister was in so much pain hit Kennedy even harder though and she was frozen with the fear that she wouldn't be able to help ease that pain, something that Faith managed to do for her after her mother abandoned her and she was having nightmares. _And if I can't help her heal then who can? She won't let anyone else in._

Finally, with a breathy sigh Faith exhaled loudly in frustration and accepted her defeat, getting out of bed. Kennedy looked on as Faith rose, curious about what the older girl would do next.

Faith seemed to sift through her thoughts, trying to clear her mind of all of the things that were presently clouding it. She shook her head and brushed a hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. The slayer walked over to the opposite side of the bed and began rifling through her suitcase. Though she could barely open her eyes fully to focus on what outfit is in front of her, she realized that she was acutely aware that her sister was one: awake, and two: staring at her. Faith wasn't completely sure if that's a slayer sense or just a sister sense.

**"I'm fine, Kenn, go back to sleep."** Faith said forcefully as she slipped out of her pajamas and into the chosen attire for the night, specifically a black tank-top with a conveniently placed hole in it that shows off her cleavage. The slayer knew that Kennedy wouldn't back down that easily though and braced herself for the coming argument while she dressed.

Kennedy, on the other hand, had decided to try a different tactic.** "You should wear your snakeskin pants with that,"** Kennedy gestured to the top that Faith just pulled on as she sat up in her bed.

**"Huh?"** Faith was a bit surprised by her sister's statement.

**"You know- the red and black ones?"**

**"I know, I just didn't think you'd be giving me fashion tips."**

**"Well, you're going out right?"** Kennedy's tone boardered on condescending but Faith didn't notice. Instead the slayer nodded, taking the aforementioned pants out of her suitcase, slipping into them, and heading to the bathroom to curl her hair and put on her make up.

In the mean time, Kennedy jumped out of bed and walked quickly over to her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of jeans, a strappy red tank, and her favorite jean jacket and threw them on her body in record speed. By the time Faith emerged from the bathroom, Kennedy was sitting on her bed, fully dressed and ready to go out.

**"Kenn, what do you think youre doing?"**

Kennedy just grinned.

**"Kenn, you can't come."**

The younger girl stood and walked toward the door, but she still didn't say anything.

**"No, you're not coming."**

Kennedy put her hand on the door knob and turned it slowly. Her only response to Faith was a quick glance and a raised eyebrow. She knew the slayer would recognize this as a dare. Faith also knew that if she accepted this dare she would end up in an argument that would span most of the night, which would, in turn, prevent her from leaving for quite some time.

Faith sighed in defeat for the second time that night as she also made her way over to the hotel room's entrance. "**Fine. You can come but don't get in my way. I've got slaying to do and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."**

Kennedy shook her head. _Riiiight...slaying._

The Lockley sisters left the Sunnydale Motor Inn and headed across town, not stopping until they found a small club called The Bronze.

**"Faith, I'm not sure I can get in there- me being only sixteen and all," ** Kennedy hooked her thumbs in her belt loops as she followed her sister toward the entrance of the club.

Faith ignored the comment as she handed a few singles to the bouncer and headed through the door. Turning to Kennedy, she said, "**You worry too much lil sis. Sometimes ya just gotta find the fun." ** Faith took Kennedy by the hand and led her through the crowd.

Kennedy's eyes traveled around the room, taking in every aspect of the club. Her gaze finally rested on a group of teenagers sitting in the corner of the room. One of them, a cute redhead, is giggling and Kennedy couldn't help but smile.** "I think I just found the fun," ** the young brunette muttered under her breath.

**"What was that Ken?"** Faith's slayer hearing picked up Kennedy's words easily, but as the slayer looked to the place where her sister's gaze rested, she couldn't resist teasing.** "Brunette, red, or blonde?" ** Faith continued to joke but as she looked at the blonde she felt her body tense, a tingling sensation spreading through her limbs as though they've been asleep.

**"Something's up," ** Faith muttered.

This time it was Kennedy who asked to have the words repeated, though she actually didn't hear them the first time. "**What'd you say?"**

**"Nothing. It's nothing,"** the slayer rotated her shoulder blades to loosen up.** "Let's just dance."**

If there's one thing the Lockley sisters know how to do, it's dance. Their bodies moved to the beat, often completely in synch. Occasionally they brushed up against each other in a totally unsexual way that still managed to attract the attention of almost every guy in the room.

They immediately became the center of attention.

After dancing for quite some time Kennedy excused herself to go to the bathroom.** "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" **Kennedy yelled to Faith over the blaring music.

**"Oh, I wont!"** Faith raised her eyebrows suggestively and began grinding against the nearest guy. All Kennedy could do was shake her head as she walked toward the back of the club in hopes of finding a restroom.

Meanwhile Faith scanned the dance floor in search of a potential dance partner, but instead of finding a hottie, she spotted a guy who looked like he stepped out of the movie Saturday Night Fever, a guy who was definitely more cold than hot.

The slayer automatically sensed that the man wasn't among the living and made her way over to him. _Duty calls._ Faith began dancing seductively with the vamp who was completely clueless about her slayer status.

As the song came to an end, he agreed to go outside with her to talk. As she turned to leave, though, she saw Kennedy walking toward her. Faith motioned to her sister to stay away.

Kennedy's face was transformed into a mask of anger as she began to start forward, assuming that Faith was about to break her promise and leave with the guy for a quick fuck in the hotel room or perhaps the alley. Once again, Faith held up a hand to stop her from approaching. This time, Ken took a moment to observe the other aspects of her sister, namely her face. The older girl didn't look guilty in the least bit as she would if she were going back on her word- she looked like she's on the prowl. It dawned on Kennedy that this prowl is not sexual in context, but falls into the realm of slaying.

The dark-haired girl let the tension drain from her features and smiled, making it clear to her older sibling that she understood.

As Faith headed out the door, Kennedy moved forward to follow so she can provide some sort of back-up. Instead though, she was practically barreled over by the blonde who had been sitting in the corner.** "Ow!"** Kennedy was shocked by the force at which she was hit and even more shocked by the fact that the blonde just kept walking.

Kennedy watched as the rude girl was stopped in her tracks by a teenage boy._ At least she didnt run him over too._

From Kennedy's viewpoint she saw the brief and seemingly awkward interaction between the two and then observed the blonde rushing out the door.

Before she could move to follow though she is almost run over again, this time by the blonde's friends who seem just as hurried. As the group passed by her, she caught a snippet of their conversation.

**"These vamps are really putting a cramp in our social lives,"** a goofy guy with brown hair exclaimed.

The tall brunette sighed loudly,** "You mean little miss likes-to-fight is putting a cramp in our social lives."**

The redhead furrowed her brow,** "Hey! It's not her fault!"**

Still arguing, they rushed toward the exit and out of hearing range.

Her curiosity now peaked, Kennedy followed the small group outside, making sure to stay a safe distance away so as not to interfere with the slaying or the conversation.

Just outside the exit, the blonde was glancing from one side of the alley to the other.** "Where'd she go?"** By this time her friends had caught up with her and they all scanned the darkness for some sort of hint as to where the girl and the vampire had gone.

The petite girl took a few steps down the alley to the left to check things out. The others looked around also.

The dark-haired girl spoke.** "I bet it's nothing. They're probably just making out."**

From somewhere in the shadows a girl called out in a complaining tone.** "Hey!"** Kennedy realized that it was Faith's voice, and moved toward the sound, which was then followed by a crash. The teen reminded herself that her sister was fully capable of handling herself and took her time, still hanging back from the rest of the group.

Kenn was surprised to see that the boy with brown hair had pulled a stake out of his jacket. The blonde snatched it out of his grasp and took the lead. Kennedy suddenly realized that this girl must be the slayer, the one they had come to California to meet.

There was another loud noise,** "That's not what making out sounds like...unless I'm doing it wrong,"** the redhead exclaimed as she picked up the pace.

They all followed Buffy, running toward the noises.

The vamp had Faith up against a section of temporary chain link fencing that was leaning on the wall of a building.

**"Stop struggling. This won't hurt."** The sleazy guy said as he struggled to get a hold on the brunette. He put on his game face, vamped out and moved to bite her, but she grabbed him by the neck, pushed him away a bit and jabbed him in the face with her elbow. He staggered back and regained his balance as she jumped onto a crate. She did a jumping roundhouse kick to his face and knocked him to the pavement.

Finally Buffy arrived at the site of the attack. Faith dher approach and immediately knew who she was. The brunette walked toward the other slayer, a smile plastered on her face. "**It's okay, I got it. You're, uh, Buffy, right?"**

Buffy was taken aback. Just as she was about to answer, the vampire came up behind Faith and grabbed her by the shoulders. She instinctively snapped her head back to head butt him in the face and grabbed onto his arm. **"I'm Faith." **she introduced herself, still in mid-fight.

She twisted the vampire around and shoved him into the fence.

The shorter guy in the group, who had been silent until this point, piped up.** "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say there's a new Slayer in town."**

Faith kneed him in the gut from behind. The vamp whirled around and tried to backhand punch her, but she easily ducked below it. She punched him in the gut and then again in the face. Everyone just watched her fight. Xander followed her moves with jerks of his head. She did a high side kick to the vampire's jaw, grabbed onto his shirt and neck and threw him to the ground. The vamp did a no-hand front roll to control his fall while Faith reached over to Buffy for the stake and jerked it from her hand. "**Can I borrow that?"**

The vampire used the momentum of his roll to get back to his feet and ran at Faith, throwing a punch as he came. She ducked it, hooked her hand on his shoulder, turned him around and pushed him back into the fence again. She raised the stake and jammed it cleanly into his chest and jerked it back out. The vampire instantly crumbled into ashes. Buffy stared in confused amazement. Faith faced her and handed her back the stake.** "Thanks, B. Couldn't have done it without you."**

She just continued walking past them all to where Kennedy was still hiding. Buffy turned to stare after her, unsure how to react, but before she could speak, Kennedy stepped out from behind everyone and walked to her sister.** "You okay?" **She looked the slayer up and down, in true watcher-like fashion, checking for cuts, bruises, and lost limbs.

**"You know me,"** Faith responded in a cocky tone.

**"Yeah, I do. That's why I asked,"** the younger Lockley chuckled, though at the same time she's quite serious.

Faith shrugged.

**"Actually, no one else here knows either of you so why don't we go inside and have some proper introductions."** Buffy managed to compose herself and her tone was quite stern.

Kennedy and Faith both nodded, confirming that they were okay with the change of venue, and followed Buffy back into the Bronze.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As the group heads back inside to where Buffy and her friends were sitting, Faith asks Kennedy to get her a muffin. Kennedy excuses herself to go get it while everyone else settles into their seats.

Faith was in the middle of telling a rather amusing story of sleeping nude and fighting off vamps when Kennedy returned to the group.

**"...so I waste the vamps and the preacher is huggin me like there's no tomorrow when the cops pull up and they arrested us both."**

By this time Kennedy is at Faith's side and she sees the look on the face of the guy on Faith's right. The one who complained that vamps were crimping his social life. He looks like his eyes are going to fall right outta his head...and into Faith's cleavage. Kennedy recognized that look from the countless guys at her old school in Boston whenever Faith would pick her up from school. Poor guy, cuz unless Kennedy was mistaken that was his girlfriend sitting next to him and she looked very annoyed with him.

Especially after his awed statement,** "They should film that story and show it every Christmas."**

**"Hey, what'd I miss?"** Kennedy asked Faith as she handed her sister two extra large muffins. She knew Faith would be hungry. Faith happily took the muffins from Kennedy and smiled as she began eating and explaining, "**Nothing big. Just telling Buffy and her friends a story is all."**

**"I see."** Kennedy looked right into Faith's eyes and saw that Faith was behaving for the most part.** "Just checking."**

The blond on the other side of the small space they were in suddenly spoke up.** "I'm sorry but, who are you?"**

Kennedy turned to look at the blond, Buffy Summers the slayer. Kennedy smiled as she turned on the charm...hey this slayer was cute but not as cute as the redhead.** "My name's Kennedy. I'm Faith's sister. Who are you?"**

**"I'm Buffy."**

**"I'm Cordelia."** The brunette next to the blond, who Kennedy assumed was the guy's girlfriend spoke up and introduced herself and they went around the group.

**"I'm Xander." ** Said the guy whose eyes were practically living in Faith's cleavage.

**"I'm Willow."** The red head spoke up in a shy voice. Kennedy was instantly smitten.

**"Oz."** The short guy sitting next to the red head said. His voice was quiet but confident. And Kennedy suddenly noticed that he was the red head's boyfriend. The hand on her knee kinda proved that one. Inside, Kennedy frowned. Outwardly though she was all smiles as she met the group.

Conversation began again as Faith made a comment about slaying and its after effects. Kennedy just sat next to Faith and let her talk. She knew that once Faith got into storyteller mode there was very little that could get her out of it. Faith liked telling stories about her slayer exploits. Kennedy noticed the uncomfortable look on Buffy's face.

**"Well, sometimes I do crave a non fat yogurt afterwards."**

In the small silence Kennedy noticed that Buffy was extremely uncomfortable now. Feeling almost left out or something. Then the brunette spoke up,** "I get it. Not the horny thing--yuk! But the two slayers thing. First there was one, but then Buffy died for like two minutes so Kendra was called and then she died so Faith was called."** The brunette looked so proud of herself that Kennedy had to refrain for saying the first thing that came to her mind--DUH! and just nodded as Faith also gave an acknowledging nod as she finished her second muffin.

**"But why were you called here?"** Willow asked, curious and confused.

Faith looked at Kennedy and in silent communication Kennedy let Faith know however she wanted to play this she'd back her up.

Faith turned to the group and explained that her watcher went to some retreat thing in England and she saw that as her chance to cut out and meet the infamous Buffy Summers.** "Kennedy came along for the ride cuz our dad wouldn't let me come out here all by myself."**

**"Yeah."** Kennedy agreed.

**"So, B did you really use a rocket launcher one time?"** Faith asked, eager to get the topic off of her watcher.

**"Well, actually it's a funny--"**

**"What was that thing you were saying before about the alligator?"** Xander interrupted Buffy and asked Faith with an obvious look on his face.

Kennedy turned to Faith, she hadn't ever heard about an alligator.** "Alligator, Faith?"**

**"Oh yeah, I remember now that I never told you about that one huh? Well ok, there was this big daddy vampire outta Missouri, kept 'em as pets. So, he's got me rasslin' with one of 'em, thing must've been twelve feet long--"**

**"Now, was this...also naked?"** Xander asked as his eyes traveled over Faith's body.

Faith just smiled her flirty smile as she said in her best, flirtatious voice,** "Well the alligator was."**

That's when Xander's girlfriend, Cordelia decided to say something.** "Xander, find a new theme."** The ice in her voice almost made Kennedy shiver. She and Faith shared a glance that said it all.

Then Faith asked Buffy what her toughest kill was and Buffy faltered then asked her friends, "**Oh do you guys remember the Three? That's right you never met the three. There were these three--"**

Buffy was cut off by the red heads boyfriend as he got a confused look on his face.

**"Something occurring: now, you both kill vamps and who could blame you but I'm wondering about your position on werewolves."**

**"Oz is a werewolf!"** Willow clarified a little too excitedly for Kennedy's liking. Suddenly the thought of this sweet looking girl dating a monster like a werewolf was a bit too much for Kennedy. But she also knew she had no say here. Her only task right now was to listen and make sure that these new friends showed her sister the proper respect as a slayer.

Faith simply smiled as she heard their explanations and said quite honestly,** "Hey, long as you don't go scratchin' at me, humpin' my leg or tryin' to take a bite outta Kennedy we're five by five."**

**"Fair enough."** He said as his eyes moved over to look at Kennedy. He gave a tiny little smile but Kennedy could tell he wasn't flirting, more like trying to be friendly or something. Kennedy knew it was a lost cause cuz she honestly couldn't see herself being friendly with him. Not only was he a werewolf but he was also dating the red head that Kennedy had been crushing on ever since she'd spotted her when she walking into the Bronze.

Now Faith was talking about her and Buffy being watcherless and fancy free, though Kennedy knew that Faith wasn't free. Not as long as Kennedy was there to keep an eye on her.

**"Watcherless?"** Buffy asked, confused.

**"Didn't yours go to England too?"** Now Faith was confused, she'd been hoping that Buffy's watcher was gone too for a while. She didn't wanna have to tell them just yet that her watcher was dead.

**"No, he didn't. Giles is still here."**

**"Hmmm...wonder why he wasn't invited."** Kennedy speculated out loud, a little bit of sarcasm leaking into her voice. She'd read the watcher's council memos that Liz sometimes got. It was always filled with less than flattering comments about Rupert Giles and the way he was handling his slayer. From what Kennedy had gotten out of Liz, Mr Giles was too much of a rebel to ever be accepted by the other watchers completely.

**"I dunno, but we can ask him tomorrow at school. He's the school librarian, which is helpful cuz then he's close by if something evilly happens ya know?"** Buffy explained.

Kennedy and Faith both nodded then Kennedy glanced at her watch. It was getting very late.** "Ok then, um we have to go now. It's getting late but we'll see you all at the school tomorrow ok? Faith has to go register me for classes so, we'll be there. C'mon Faith time to go."**

Faith didn't wanna go, she was having too much fun here and she said as much to Kennedy. That's when Kennedy put on her watcher voice and told Faith it was time to go. This time Faith obeyed, knowing that Kennedy could be a pain when she didn't get her way. So they said their goodbyes and headed out of the club.

The Scooby gang had watched the little scene with the two sisters in silence. Surprised that Kennedy could order Faith around and even more shocked that Faith obeyed.

Shortly after they left, however, the gang said their goodbyes and split up to go home with Oz driving Willow home, Cordy driving Xander and Buffy walking home. It had been a long night and Buffy was more than ready to crawl into bed and sleep til morning. And when she got home that's just what she did.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

The next morning Faith was up early thanks to her responsibility to Kennedy. Faith, as Kennedy's legal guardian, had to go with her to enroll her at Sunnydale High. Kennedy, however, was reluctant to wake up.

**"Rise and shine Kenn! Time to go to school."** Faith's tone was a little too gleeful for Kennedy's liking as Faith shook her bed to get her up.

**"Leave me alone Faith! I'm not ready to get up yet."** Kennedy half screamed into her pillow. Not having Slayer stamina, she was slower than Faith to wake up.

**"Awww cmon sis, school's calling and I gotta go see B's watcher so, shake a leg!"**

Finally, Kennedy gave up the struggle to stay in bed and got up. Glaring at Faith the whole time, Kennedy headed for the bathroom to shower. Faith waited a minute after the shower started, then slipped out to find a place that served coffee and bagels. She knew Kennedy would be in a better mood if there was breakfast waiting. Kennedy normally took half an hour to finish getting ready so Faith knew she had time to go get food.

As Kennedy stood underneath the hot water in the shower she closed her eyes and her mind filled with the image of a beautiful redhead. After a few minutes, Kennedy forced herself to remember that the object of her crush had a boyfriend and was unavailable. Kennedy finished her shower with a growl of frustration as she realized she may never have a chance with Willow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kennedy was dressed and drying her long brown hair when Faith returned holding a paper bag and a take out tray with two paper cups of coffee.

**"Nice to see you up Kenn. I brought breakfast."** Faith smiled at her younger sister.

Kennedy tried to maintain her glare but the thought of food worked to soften her attitude.

**"Thanks Faith, I'm starving."**

**"No problem. I figured you could use a good breakfast since you won't be able to eat again until noon. You know, school's lunchtime."**

**"Don't remind me. Do I really have to enroll? Couldn't I just, like, take a year off or...hey I could get my GED."**

**"Sorry sis, dad would kill us both if you don't go to school and anyway, I think you gotta be 18 to get your GED. But ya know, it could be worse."**

**"Yeah? How?"**

**"I could be enrolling with you."** Faith said right before she lost the battle to not laugh. She loved reminding Kennedy that she didn't have to go to school.

Kennedy didn't share Faith's sense of humor. "**Laugh all you want Faith. Cuz even though you're older and my legal guardian, don't forget who's really in charge got it?"** Kennedy put on her 'watcher' voice, reminding Faith of the deal they'd made, making Kennedy Faith's new watcher. Thanks to their close relationship and Kennedy's dedication to Faith's emotional and physical well being, it wasn't hard for Faith to place her trust in Kennedy, despite her age.

Faith frowned as she silently acknowledged Kennedy's authority.** "Yeah I know. Okay, let's finish these bagels so you're not late for school and I'm not late for my little powwow with B and her watcher."**

Kennedy was silent for a moment as they ate their bagels, then she asked,** "Faith, how long are you going to keep Liz's death a secret from them?"**

The question caught Faith off guard.** "Um... I dunno Kenn. I just know I'm not ready to let them know. Once B's watcher knows, he'll have to contact the Watcher's Council and they might send someone new to be my watcher and right now, I can't handle that. Besides, I like it that you're my watcher. Hell you know everything Liz knew about my training. You even trained with her yourself so I know you got the goods. Can't we just leave it like that?"**

**"Sure Faith, but you know the secret won't last long. One call to England will reveal that Liz isn't at that watcher's retreat thing. That's when the questions will start. But, I'll back your play for as long as I have to."**

**"Thanks Kenn."**

Kennedy just smiled as she finished her breakfast. She knew Faith would want to make a good first impression on Buffy's watcher. She also knew that Faith would talk to him about Liz when she was good and ready to and not a minute sooner. Within ten minutes the sisters were out the door and headed to the high school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was surprisingly easy for Kennedy to enroll in school and she received her class schedule with minimal fuss. Kennedy and Faith left the main office and stopped for a second to check Kenn's new schedule.

**"Ok, let's see. My first class is...yuck, Trigonometry. Second floor, room 205. The secretary said it was to the right, right?"**

**"Yup, and thanks to your...subtle questions, we know the library is to the left so we part here sister dear."**

**"Yeah. Okay well, play nice and try to be polite to Buffy's watcher ok?"**

**"Yes ma'am. No mouthing off in class though, I don't wanna have to come get you after you get suspended ok? Please just keep a low profile."**

**"I'll try. See you for lunch?"**

**"Yeah, outside by the front doors."**

**"You got it. Bye."**

**"Later."**

Kennedy turned right and headed towards her classroom as Faith carefully made her way towards the library, keeping an eye out for anyone who might notice she wasn't a student.

Faith found the library and was surprised to find not only Buffy but also Xander and Willow there, along with an older guy who Faith surmised to be the watcher.

Kennedy sat in her Trig class wishing she knew what was going on in the library. The work the teacher was going over was stuff Kennedy had already covered the year before in her Advanced Placement classes. She was...bored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"There is a Watcher's Retreat every year in the Cotswolds. It's a lovely spot, very serene. They have horseback riding, river rafting, lectures, and discussions. It's quite an honor to be invited,"** Giles said with a smile on his face, right before,** "or so I'm told."**

Faith tried to cheer him up,** "ah, its boring. Way too stuffy for a guy like you."**

**"Uh, maybe I should introduce you again, Faith this is Giles."** Buffy's tone indicated that Faith must've meant someone else because she saw Giles as a stuffy watcher.

Faith realized her mistake but also saw a chance to mess with Buffy a little so she didn't back down from her statement and instead replied with,** "I've seen him. If I'd known they came this young and cute I'd've requested a transfer."**

The look on Buffy's face was well worth the lie she told about requesting a different watcher.

**"Okay, raise your hand if 'ew'."**

Faith hid a small smile as Buffy raised her hand, Xander raised his while pretending to scratch his face and Willow looked like she wanted to raise her hand but was too polite to. Giles was trying not to be flustered by Faith's compliment.

**"Well, leaving aside for the moment the question of my youth and beauty, I would say it's fortuitous that Faith arrived when she did."**

**"Ah Ha!"** Willow's outburst had everyone looking at her so she explained,** "Sorry, I just meant, ah ha! There's a big evil brewing--you'll never be bored here Faith, cuz this is Sunnydale, home of the big brewing evil."**

Faith took this information in stride, grateful to be off the topic of watchers, not yet ready to admit that her's was dead.

**"Yes, well, at the moment there doesn't seem to be a big evil making its presence known. I simply meant that this being the Hellmouth it might be advantageous having two slayers around."**

**"Sounds reasonable."** Faith answered.

**"Well, I'm good to patrol tonight. Late-ish though, I promised mom and Dawn I'd be home for dinner."** Buffy said, then she noticed everyone was looking at her (except Faith) and she realized what they were waiting for so she turned to Faith, "**to which you and Kennedy are also invited. Dinner, with us."**

**"Kennedy? Who's Kennedy?"** Giles asked, confused.

Faith answered him, "**Kennedy's my younger sister. She came here to Sunnydale with me."**

**"Ah."**

**"Say, where is Kennedy?"** Willow asked, suddenly curious. She was reluctant to admit the younger girl intrigued her.

**"Class. I enrolled her here before I joined you guys. So, dinner tonight at your house B, we're in. What time?"**

**"Seven-ish. Then we'll patrol, also together."**

Faith pretended not to notice the less than enthusiastic tone in Buffy's voice. Willow saved the silence with a look at Buffy and a question,** "don't you have a health science make up?"**

**"Yeah, I could use a little coaching..."** Buffy began but was cut off by Willow who ignored her and said to Faith.

**"You can hang with us while shes testing, you wanna?"**

**"Say yes and bring your stories."** Xander chimed in, eager to hear more of Faith's slaying stories.

Buffy tried to play off her own feelings of abandonment as Willow and Xander left with Faith to give her a tour of the campus.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kennedy made it through her Trigonometry class and noticed she had 2nd period free. Kennedy decided to take a peek at the library (and Buffy's watcher) while she had a chance. Kennedy found the library and she was impressed by the skylight, and a bit confused by the cage until she saw an axe resting on a filing cabinet. At first glance, it seemed that the room was empty, but then Kennedy noticed a movement to her right. She turned and noticed a small office and a window and saw an older man drinking tea while sitting at the desk. Kennedy figured he must be the watcher so she called out to get his attention.

**"Hello?"**

The man got up and walked towards the counter that was just outside his office.

**"May I help you?"**

**"Maybe. My name's Kennedy and I was told in the office that I had to come here to get my books. Also, do you know Buffy Summers?"** Kennedy sometimes had a bad habit of jumping form one topic to the next with barely a breath in between. She was also glad now that she had an ability to remember names easily.

**"You're Kennedy? Well, if you show me your schedule I can gather the books you'll need."** Giles hesitated, then, **"your sister, Faith, was just here. Buffy is in class making up a test."**

**"Oh."** Kennedy handed her schedule over to Giles then, **"thanks for the info. Do you know where Faith went?"**

**"Yes, um, Willow and Xander were showing her around campus. Aren't you supposed to be in class?"**

**"Nope. Free period. I'm gonna go find Faith, I'll stop by before next period for the books ok? Later...Mr Giles, right?"**

Giles nodded then watched as the younger girl left the library. Something told him that there was more to Faith's sister than met the eye. He made a mental note to contact the Watcher's Council about her, then he went about locating the textbooks she'd need for her classes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Kennedy took her free period as a chance to get familiar with her new school. She walked around and noticed the clock tower, the quad-like plaza, and the football field. She was reasonably impressed but fought not to show it. As she walked back towards the building, she noticed Willow's werewolf boyfriend, Oz, standing with a tall thin guy and a slightly shorter blonde girl who was obviously the tall guy's girlfriend,talking. Kennedy knew it was irrational, but just seeing him caused a surge of jealousy in her stomach.

Kennedy knew that there was no point in pining over Willow, who was straight and in a relationship, but she couldn't help it. Kennedy's gaydar rarely failed her and the moment she'd seen Willow at the Bronze last night, the needle on her gaydar had begun vibrating. Kennedy knew it meant one of two things, either Willow was bi, which might've given Kennedy a chance if she wasn't already with wolf-boy, or Kennedy's gaydar was giving false readings thanks to her instant lust. It wouldn't be the first time that Kennedy developed a crush on a straight girl only to find out her gaydar was just reacting to her crush. Kennedy sighed in resignation; she'd never get the chance to find out because from the looks of things last night, Willow was quite happy with her 'furry' boyfriend.

Kennedy made her way inside the school again and headed for the library to get her books. That was when she saw Faith, Willow and Xander standing near the steps leading to the next floor. They were smiling and it seemed even Faith was having a good time. Kennedy watched as Faith walked away for a bit to get a drink of water. Kennedy slowly inched towards Willow and Xander, trying to keep herself unnoticed for a while longer, just wanting to observe their interaction.

**"...and then the alligator story!"** Kennedy heard Xander say. She noticed Cordelia walk up to the crowd just as Xander went on to say,** "She's got something doesn't she?"**

**"What is it with you and slayers?"** Cordelia sounded annoyed,** "maybe I should dress up as one and put a stake to your throat."**

Xander looked his girlfriend up and down as he said,** "please god don't let that be sarcasm."**

The little scene made Kennedy smile. It was funny to her that Xander had a thing for slayers. Then she noticed a cute, normal looking guy bump into Faith as she turned from the water fountain. A smile, a handshake, and then Kennedy saw Faith go into flirt mode. That was when she heard Buffy coming down the steps near where Xander, Willow and Cordelia were standing.

**"Well, I am two for two in the make up tests. Proud, yes, but also humble in this time of..."** Buffy noticed that her friends weren't paying attention, "**we're looking at what?"**

Buffy turned to see what her friends were looking at in time to see Faith in full flirt mode, laughing and touching Scott's arm.

Cordelia, in a nice attempt at loyalty to Buffy said,** "does anyone believe that that is her actual hair color?"**

Kennedy, still unnoticed, smiled again at that. She realized quickly that Faith was most likely flirting with a guy that Buffy liked. Kennedy wondered if she should extricate Faith yet. Kennedy took one step forward but was stopped by Willow's voice. It was filled with amazement as she said, **"I haven't seen him laugh like that. Hey, maybe Faith and Scott could hit it off."** Buffy turned to her. Kennedy was too focused on Willow's voice to notice that Cordelia had noticed her and was now standing next to her but slightly behind her just watching her. **"I mean, if you're done with him. Not that you used him."** Willow managed to stop herself before she dug in any deeper.

**"Well, I hadn't definitely one hundred percent said no for all time."**

Kennedy tuned out while she just watched Willow.

**"I'm on to you, you know."** Cordelia's voice cut into Kennedy's thoughts about the cute redhead. She turned to notice Cordelia standing next to her.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Standing here, by yourself, watching Willow. I'm not blind Kennedy. You have the hots for Willow."**

Kennedy tried to play it off. **"How do you know I wasn't looking at Xander? Or Buffy for that matter?"**

Cordelia studied Kennedy for a few seconds before, **"because, as I said, I'm not blind. I saw how you looked at her last night at the Bronze. Don't worry Kennedy, your secret's safe with me. Though I should warn you, Willow and Oz, they're like really in love."**

Kennedy sighed, deciding to give up the battle. She glanced over and noticed Buffy remove Faith from Scott's presence and Buffy, Faith, Willow and Xander walked down the hall, apparently not noticing her and Cordelia. **"Yeah Cordelia, I am aware of that. I'm not looking to cause any break ups or trouble. I'm happy just liking from a distance. I'm mainly here to keep Faith from being lonely."**

**"The two of you are very close, huh?"**

**"Yeah we are. I'm the only one she'll take orders from anymore."**

**"Well then, good luck with that. Now, come on, we should catch up with them before the bell rings and classes call."**

Kennedy and Cordelia followed briskly to catch up to the group. By the time they did, Oz was with them, his arm around Willow's shoulder. Cordelia noticed Kennedy notice that and sent a quick look of sympathy her way. She knew what it was like to like someone from a distance that you knew you'd never have. Cordelia slid in next to Xander and Kennedy stepped next to Faith. Pretty soon, they were all talking about the 'local population' in coded terms so that no one else would know they were talking about demons and vampires. Buffy quickly filled Faith in on the major hot spots of demon and vampire activity.

When the bell rang, the group disbursed but Faith lingered as did Kennedy.

**"Hey Kenn? FYI Buffy invited us to dinner at her house tonight. Now, I dunno if her parents know about the slayer thing like dad did but, just in case, low profile ok?"**

**"Sure Faith, so...dinner at Buffy's. This should be interesting."**

Faith, noticing a mischievous glint in her sister's eyes said in her best big sister voice,** "Kennedy, behave tonight. Best behavior or I'll have Dad send his jet for you, got it?"**

**"Of course Faith. Relax. I gotta get to class. Stay outta trouble and I'll meet you for lunch ok?"**

Faith nodded and gave Kennedy a hug then watched her walk back into the school. Faith checked her watch; two hours until the school's lunchtime. Faith decided to walk around town for a bit, getting to know the place. A few blocks from the school, she noticed a coffee place called The Espresso Pump and decided to grab a coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day passed quickly for Kennedy. Two classes, lunch with Faith (and Buffy & the gang), then a few more classes and then back to the motel. At the motel, Kennedy and Faith decided that, while Kennedy was in school, Faith would look for a two bedroom apartment for them. The motel was not going to cut it for the whole year.

At six-thirty, Kennedy and Faith left the motel dressed casually for dinner at Buffy's house. When they got to the house that matched the address Buffy had given Faith earlier the sun had just finished going down and Faith turned to her sister one last time.

**"Remember Kennedy, best behavior or it's bye-bye Sunnydale and most importantly...bye-bye Willow, got it?"**

Faith knew exactly what to say. Kennedy, knowing Faith would make good on her threat, resolved to behave herself and just nodded. They walked up to the door and knocked.

After a few moments, the door was opened by a bored-looking younger girl. When the girl saw Faith's smile though, she perked up.** "Hi, you two must be Faith and Kennedy, right? I would invite you in but, I'm not allowed yet."** She turned towards the interior and yelled,** "Buffy! Door!"**

Buffy ran to the door and saw Faith and Kennedy standing there. She knew her sister, Dawn, wasn't allowed to invite anyone in the house after dark, so Buffy stepped outside forcing the two to back up a step.

**"I'm sorry about all this but, it's the rules."** Buffy explained before she grabbed each of their wrists and checked for a pulse. Finding one, not that she doubted they were still human, Buffy turned and let them in the house.

Bewildered, the two guests followed Buffy and the younger girl into the living room and they all sat down. **"I'm Dawn by the way, Buffy's little sister."**

Introductions were made and silence reigned for a few seconds before an older blonde walked in, from the look of her Kennedy knew this was Buffy and Dawn's mom.

**"Hi, I'm Joyce, Buffy and Dawn's mom. Dinner's ready so let's all move into the dining room ok?"**

The teenagers all went into the dining room. Buffy and Faith sat across from each other in the first seats next to the head of the table, where no doubt Joyce would sit. Kennedy and Dawn sat in the next chairs down, also across from each other. Kennedy noticed that the other empty chair was opposite Joyce's. She also realized in that moment that either dad worked late or Joyce was divorced. Since there was no ring on Joyce's left hand, Kennedy assumed the latter.

Joyce served the food starting with Faith. As she served, she began talking to Faith.** "So you're a slayer too. Isn't that interesting? Do you like it?"**

**"You know about slayers?"**

**"Oh yes, Buffy told me last May. I must say I handled it badly but, I'm getting used to it, as much as any parent can, that is. So, do you like being a slayer?"**

**"Oh I love it."**

Joyce stopped serving to listen to Faith's reasons for loving the Slayer life. Buffy tried to get her mom's attention to serve the rest of them but gave up and just took the serving bowl and served Kennedy, Dawn, and herself while her mom talked to Faith.

**"You know, Buffy never talks that way. Why do you love it?"**

Faith, noticing some tension, made light of her reasons and hoped Kennedy would stay quiet.** "Well, when I'm fighting, it's like the whole world goes away and I only know one thing--that I'm gonna win and they're gonna lose. I like that feeling!"**

Joyce smiled, then noticing Buffy had already served the others she sat down.

**"Well sure, beats that dead feeling you get when they win and you lose."** Buffy chimed in.

**"I don't let that kind of negative thinking in."**

**"Right, right, that could get you hurt. Kennedy, how do you handle the fact that Faith is a slayer? Does it worry you?"**

Kennedy finished chewing what she had in her mouth and swallowed before answering,** "actually, Mrs. Summers, I do worry sometimes. But mostly I know what Faith is capable of and I know she can handle herself. That is enough to keep me from going overboard with worry."**

**"But how do you know?"**

**"Because I've trained with her. Faith's watcher trained me alongside Faith for three years before Faith was called. So I know what Faith can do."**

**"How come I never get to train with you Buffy?"** Dawn asked, hurt and angry at the same time.

Kennedy glanced at Faith as if to say, 'uh-oh'.

**"Because you're too young Dawnie."**

Dawn turned to Kennedy,** "how old were you when Faith's watcher began letting you train with Faith?"**

Kennedy paused, knowing she was about to set off a mini-bomb with her answer,** "um...almost 13."**

The explosion was small, thanks to Joyce's intervention but it was still felt. Kennedy learned that Dawn was already 13 and now wondering why Giles had never thought to train her. Joyce cut that train of thought off at the pass and stated that under no circumstances would she allow Dawn to train.

Grumbling, Dawn turned quiet as she accepted her mother's final word. To break the silence, Joyce asked, "**Kennedy, Faith can I get you two another soft drink?"**

Both girls accepted and handed over their glasses. Joyce left the room, leaving the four girls alone.

**"She's really cool huh?"**

**"Best mom ever."** A pause.** "excuse me."** Buffy stood up and followed her mom into the kitchen.

Dawn, as soon as Buffy was in the kitchen said, "**they always do this."**

**"Do what?"**

**"Go in to the kitchen during dinner to talk. Especially if we have guests. So, Faith, do your parents know about the slayer thing and that Kennedy trains with you?"**

**"You're not gonna let that training thing go are you? Yeah our dad knows, he's as cool with it as Joyce seems to be. Except he never objected to Kenn training with me."**

**"Really? Cool, what about your mom?"**

**"My mom's dead kiddo. Kenn's mom...well we don't talk about her right Kenn?"**

**"Right." **A pause.** "She left my dad when I was five."** The finality in her voice told Dawn that the subject was forever closed.

**"Our dad left about two years ago. Buffy kept getting into trouble. Now we know it was slayer related stuff but back then, our parents just thought she was a wild child."**

**"Sorry kiddo. Do you still talk to him?"**

**"No, he's pretty much forgotten about us. We're better off though, I think. Buffy has Giles to fill the father figure role and I have mom to fill both roles."**

Faith and Kennedy thought about that. They could relate. Liz had filled the mother figure role for both of them. Losing her had been hard, but they'd survived it.

The rest of the evening passed in conversation of lighter topics. Pretty soon though, it was time for the slayers to patrol. Buffy, Faith and Kennedy left the house, and after they dropped Kennedy at the motel, much to Kennedy's objections, they began their patrol.

They were walking down a deserted street that was undergoing construction when Buffy said,** "So, Kennedy seems a bit...overprotective of you Faith. Why is that?"**

**"Kennedy, she's protective of me. I went through a dark time awhile ago and it scared her. She was the one who pulled me back from the abyss but not before I scared the hell out of her. Anyway, when I was back to normal I promised not to scare her like that again. She's been my self appointed guardian ever since."**

**"Oh. And it doesn't bother you that your kid sister is giving you orders and acting like your boss?"**

Faith laughed.** "No it doesn't. I learned a long time ago that I need someone to keep me in line. Kennedy is the only one who can, because it comes out of love. I know she cares about me and whether I live or die...that's a great feeling B."**

Buffy thought about that. She could understand Faith's reasoning but wondered if she herself could ever give Dawn the power that Kennedy seemed to have over Faith. Buffy wondered if she'd ever be able to give _anyone_ that kind of power over her. At that point in her life, Buffy knew the answer was no. She wondered if that made her stronger, or weaker, than Faith.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

Buffy and Faith wrapped up their patrol without a single vampire showing up to challenge them. Buffy headed home, eager to take a shower and drift off to sleep. Faith had other plans, she headed to the Bronze to see if she could find some action there. Sadly, the Bronze was closing and only a few paired off stragglers were left, making their way out of the club, all human.

Meanwhile, Buffy's simple plan wasn't going as she'd hoped. Buffy hadn't even made it to the stairs to head up to her room before her little sister Dawn stopped her.

**"Buffy? How was patrol?"** Dawn asked, stalling a bit while she thought of a way to ask what she really wanted to ask.

Buffy looked at her little sister and tried to figure out what her game was; Dawn had never asked her about a routine patrol before. **"It was fine Dawn. No vamps, slow night. Im gonna shower and head to bed ok?"**

Buffy didn't wait for Dawn's reply as she made her way up the stairs. Dawn, deliberately not taking the hint, followed her older sister upstairs.

**"So um...if there was a way to keep mom from finding out, do you think Giles would let me train with you? The way Kennedy trains with Faith?"**

That stopped Buffy in her tracks as she looked around wondering where her mom was in the house and if she'd heard Dawn's question.** "Dawn!"**

Dawn understood Buffys panic and said,** "keep your voice down and relax, mom is in the basement looking for something she put down there that she's gotta take to the gallery tomorrow. So can I?"**

Buffy lowered her voice**, "I am not having this discussion with you. Faith and Kennedy are not, I repeat NOT you and me. Plus, I don't exactly yearn for the grounding mom would dole out to both of us if, no scratch that, _when_ she finds out. Because you and I both know she'll find out sooner or later. So drop it and don't ever mention it again, got it?"**

The look on Buffys face, the obvious 'Slayer in Charge' look mixed with her 'Big Sister' voice caused Dawn to take a step back and say,** "got it",** before she turned and went into her own room and closed the door.

Buffy watched her little sister, in some ways still very innocent, retreat into her room and felt a pang of guilt. She'd seen the brief flash of fear in Dawn's eyes before the younger girl had turned away and she regretted causing it.

Buffy knew she was in the right though. As long as their mother said no, she couldn't let Dawn train with her. After talking with Faith earlier, Buffy realized that Faith and Kennedy had a different relationship that she did with Dawn. Faith was the older sister and the legal guardian but Kennedy had the authority and control. It was almost like Kennedy was Faith's self appointed watcher. Kennedy could, and as Buffy witnessed more than once, had bossed Faith around and despite being the older sister, Faith had done as she was told after only a token objection.

Buffy sensed there was more to the story of how they came to be in the roles they were in but she was at a loss as to how to figure out what that story might be. Buffy realized, though, that she needed to figure it out. She needed to know exactly how and why Faith could give Kennedy power over her like that...because if she knew that, then she might be able to figure out for herself if she could ever give Dawn (or anyone else) that kind of power over her.

As Buffy settled into bed after a quick shower, her last thought was, surprisingly, of Faith and how she was going to find out about Faiths past without actually asking Faith.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith made it back to the motel room she shared with Kennedy and tried not to wake her little sister. Of course, being her watcher, Kennedy was still awake, something that was confirmed when Faith heard her sisters voice shortly after shed sat down on her bed to remove her shoes. Kennedy had also turned on the lamp by the bed to see her sister better.

**"Hey Faith, how was patrol? You ok?" **Kennedy asked, her earlier anger over being left behind forgotten as her concern took over.

Faith smiled,** "it was boring, not one vamp in sight. Shouldn't you be asleep? It's a school night Kenn."** Faith tried to sound parental but knew she hadn't pulled it off.

**"Waiting up for you, wanted to make sure you got back safely and all that. You know, the things Liz did when she was your watcher." **Kennedy knew as soon as she mentioned Liz that it was a bad move. She saw the pain that flickered in her sisters eyes and tried to change the subject, knowing Faith wouldnt want to talk about Liz just yet. **"Besides, you know I've never needed much sleep."**

Faith decided to allow the topic change as she remembered how true Kennedy's statement about not needing much sleep was. Kennedy seemed to be one of those few non-slayer types that could function just as well on 3 hours of sleep as most other people did on 8 hours of sleep.** "Ok well, Im back , safe and sound and in one piece so get some sleep ok?"**

**"Yup. Goodnight."**

**"Goodnight Kenn."**

Faith and Kennedy settled into their beds and were soon asleep. Thankfully, Faith's dreams weren't haunted by memories of the fire that had stolen her watcher but rather, by visions of a certain blonde slayer who intrigued the hell out of her.

Kennedy drifted off to dreamland with visions of a red haired beauty whose smile always caused Kennedy's heart to skip a beat whenever she was lucky enough to see it. Kennedy resolved, right before sleep claimed her, to do whatever she had to do to have that smile directed at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Buffy walked into the school's library hoping that the early hour would mean that Giles was alone so she could talk to him. Luckily, her plan worked as Giles was alone in his little office drinking tea.

Buffy stopped in the doorway of the office and cleared her throat so as not to totally startle her watcher. When Giles turned to face her with a smile Buffy said**, "Morning Giles. I need to ask you a favor."**

Giles wry grin was a testament to how accustomed hed become to Buffy's way of doing things.** "What do you need Buffy?"**

**"Ok, I don't wanna come off sounding all paranoid or anything but there's something about the way Faith lets Kennedy order her around that doesn't seem right. Faith is the older sister shouldn't she be the one giving the orders? Plus, last night at dinner they said that Kennedy's been training with Faith since she was 13. Why would Faith's watcher do that when you've never even mentioned it? Can you call Faith's watcher at the Retreat and find out? Something doesn't seem right here."**

Though Giles didn't know why Buffy was so adamant, he did begin to wonder himself why a watcher would allow the younger sibling of a slayer train with her. As far as he knew, there was no real precedent for such a thing.** "Alright Buffy, Ill give the Retreat a call in about an hour. They're eight hours ahead so...it'll be just after tea time."**

**"Thanks Giles, oh and, keep this between us ok?"**

Giles just nodded then watched as his Slayer took off to go to class. Giles sighed, this was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith and Kennedy had slept through their alarm and ended up running late to school. Faith grabbed Kennedy a bagel and coffee on the way but to save time decided to grab her breakfast after she dropped Kennedy off at school. The sisters ran the whole way and Faith started thinking that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to put her driver's license to good use and get a car. They stopped in front of the school and as Kennedy checked her watch she saw she still had fifteen minutes until homeroom.

Faith, being a slayer, caught her breath first but Kennedy wasn't far behind.** "Hey Kenn, do you think you could call dad later and ask him for money for a car? This running is gonna get old fast."**

**"Yeah but, why not call him yourself? Would be faster." **Kennedy knew that Faith was still uncomfortable asking their dad for anything to do with money but she was hoping to fix that soon. She didn't mind being the go between but she knew that every time she asked for something that was for Faith that Faith wouldn't ask for herself, it hurt her dad. She knew he wanted Faith to trust him and love him and it was still hard on him that she didn't seem to. Kennedy knew though that Faith did love and trust their dad in her own way she just had issues with expressing it.

Faith looked at her little sister and realized what she was trying to do. She also knew that asking Kennedy to call their dad was a cop out and her Slayer pride wouldn't let her take the easy way out anymore.** "Yeah, you're right. I'll call him while you're in class. Now, go in there before you're late."**

Kennedy grinned before hugging her sister and running towards the school. Faith watched as her sister headed into the school and briefly considered following her and heading to the library to see if Buffy was there but she quickly decided against that, the less contact she had with the blonde slayer the better her chances were of keeping the truth about her watcher a secret.

Instead, Faith headed towards the Espresso Pump for a coffee, some breakfast and the local newspaper. Faith settled into a booth with her coffee and a bagel as she scanned the classifieds and began circling potential apartments. Faith knew her father would be in his office soon and decided to call him after she finished her breakfast. Faith was in no rush to ask her father for money for a car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was walking down the hall, she had decided to skip homeroom and try to find Faith. Buffy had expected the other slayer to swing by the library at some point but when she hadn't, Buffy had begun to worry. (Buffy refused to admit that she was actually missing the dark haired Slayer)

Since she had first period free, Buffy just started to walk toward the exit. She was almost at the door when she was stopped by a guys "**hi."**

Buffy turned to face the voice and saw that it belonged to Scott Hope, the guy Faith had been flirting with and the guy that Willow was so determined to set her up with.

**"Scott."**

**"How are you?" **Scott asked, slightly nervous but hoping to work through that to get to what he really wanted to ask.

Buffy was a bit hesitant. Yeah she kinda liked Scott and thought he was cute but she wasn't ready yet to date again not after what happened with Angel.** "Uh, ok. You know I gotta--"**

Scott cut her off already knowing what she was going to say, **"I know, be somewhere else, right?"** Scott quickly launched into his pre planned speech, hoping if he talked fast enough he'd say what he wanted to say and maybe get Buffy to give him a few more minutes of her time.** "Think of this as my last-ditch effort. I realize one more is gonna qualify as stalking. I've given a lot of thought--some might say too much thought--to how I might be a part of your life. It begins with conversation, we all know this. Maybe over a cup of coffee or maybe at the Buster Keaton festival playing all this weekend on State Street."**

As Scott paused, taking a breath and waiting to see what Buffy would say, Buffy took a moment to think about it and realized that since Scott was making such an effort to ask her out and he seemed like a really nice guy that she should at least consider it. Buffy decided that maybe she might be ready to date again, even if it was only to go see a movie.

**"You know, come to think of it, I dont think I've given a fair chance to..."** Buffy paused, deciding to be a little cute with Scott**,"Buster Keaton." **Buffy hoped that Scott would realize she really meant him and not some actor she'd never really heard of. The look on Scott's face told her he was slowly getting it and willing to play along.** "I...I like what I've seen of him so far. I think it might be time to see a little more."**

Buffy smiled, she was thinking she just really might be ready for this. Scott looked a little relieved and said**, "Keaton is key." **As if it really was Buster Keaton that had tipped the scales in his favor. They stood there smiling like goofy idiots for a few seconds before Scott remembered something.** "Oh, um, I got you a little present." **Scott fished a small pink box out of his pants pocket and held it for a moment as he explained,** "The guy in the retro shop said it that it represents friendship and that is something that I would very much like to have with you."**

He finally handed to box to Buffy and waited patiently for her to open it. Buffy looked at the box and smiled for a second, thinking it was such a sweet thing for him to do and also wondering what it could be. Buffy opened the box and when she saw what was inside, her entire world seemed to collapse in on itself and for a moment all she could think about was Angel.

The box contained a Claddagh ring...identical to the one Angel had given to her for her last birthday. Seeing the ring brought back memories she was hoping to keep buried and all of a sudden, all Buffy wanted to do was get away from it. The ring and the box fell to the floor as Scott asked if she liked it.

**"I can't. I--I--I can't do this." **Buffy stumbled over her words as she tried to explain what she meant but Scott formed his own interpretation and backed off.

Scott picked up the fallen box and ring and said,** "Ok. I get the message." **Then Scott walked away.

Buffy stood in the hall just next to the doors to the outside, trying to get herself back to normal, wishing she was anywhere but there, in the hallway lost in her memories of Angel and their love and her guilt over sending him to hell. She didn't even notice that Giles had walked up to her until he tried to get her attention by touching her shoulder as he asked,** "Are you alright?"**

Buffy flinched as she was brought back to the here and now.** "Giles, I uh," **Buffy tried to wipe away her tears without alarming her watcher.** "yeah, Im fine. Did you reach the retreat?" **Buffy hoped that talking about slayer stuff would help keep Giles from asking too many questions. As it was he kept hounding her for details about her final fight with Angel and Buffy just wasn't ready to discuss that with him.

Giles took a deep breath, the news he had wasn't going to be good,** "yes I did."**

**"What did her watcher say about training Kennedy and why Kennedy has so much power over Faith?"**

**"Her watcher's dead. I spoke with the Council's chairman Quentin Travers and he told me that Faith's watcher, Elizabeth Pritchard, died a few months ago in a fire."**

**"A fire? A regular fire or like a fire set by a demon? Or a fire set to kill vampires and she just got in the way."**

**"According to the police reports that were forwarded by the Council's inside man, the fire was ruled accidental. Miss Pritchard lived in the guest cottage on the Lockley estate and she entered her home one night and fell asleep. The fire broke out shortly after midnight from an overloaded electrical outlet."**

**"So Faith lost her watcher?" **Buffy took a moment to sympathize with Faith, remembering the loss of her first watcher, Merrick, then, **"Does this Travers guy know why the watcher was also training Kennedy?"**

Giles looked away for a moment before, "**yes um, Buffy perhaps we should talk in my office."**

Buffy allowed Giles to lead her back to the library and into his office, noticing they were all alone now.** "What's going on Giles? Why all the secrecy?"**

Giles took a few extra precautions to ensure they wouldn't be interrupted before he turned to look at Buffy and said in a quiet voice**, "the reason Kennedy was allowed to train with Faith, the reason Miss Pritchard was training Kennedy is because...well because Kennedy is a potential slayer."**

**"What?"**

**"Kennedy is a potential slayer. The council has seers whose job is to find the next slayer in the line. They can only see one slayer ahead which means that Kennedy is next in line after Faith. Travers assures me that Kennedy and Faith are unaware of Kennedy's destiny."**

**"Wait, this means that the only way for Kennedy to become a slayer is for Faith to die? Or do I have to die?"**

**"No Buffy, it is Faith's death which will activate the next slayer. The Slayer line now runs through Faith. The Council felt it wise to train Kennedy alongside Faith so that she would be ready to take over immediately following Faiths demise."**

Buffy was silent for a moment, trying to make sense of all this new information. Faith's watcher was dead, Kennedy was the next slayer in line after Faith, and the Council knew and never told either of them.** "Ok, so...wait you said the Lockley _estate_? As in like...a big house and stuff?"**

Giles grinned, somehow hed known Buffy would latch onto the most unimportant piece of information until she was done processing the major things.** "yes I did. It seems that Faith and Kennedys father is Carson Lockley the millionaire real estate tycoon."**

**"Oh. Does this mean we can't tell Kennedy and Faith about the whole potential slayer thing?"**

**"Buffy, we can't tell anyone. My telling you now is already a breach of protocol but I can't keep it from you. They can't know, no one can. If the Council finds out that Kennedy and Faith know of Kennedy's slayer potential, they'll send a team to take her to England to be trained."**

**"What? But they can't do that! They can't separate them!"**

**"I know Buffy which is why we must keep this to ourselves. Not even Willow and Xander can know. Agreed?"**

Buffy agreed, already knowing that if they were separated, there was no telling how Faith would react. Giles nodded then dismissed Buffy to class.

Buffy left the library and was walking down the hall towards her class but her head was still too full of this new information and so she turned and left the building, deciding to skip school and go somewhere quiet where she could process it all. Ten minutes later, Buffy found herself outside the Espresso Pump. Buffy looked inside and saw Faith sitting at a booth reading a newspaper. Buffy smiled, this was her chance to at least talk to the other slayer. Maybe she'd find a way to be friends with Faith. Buffy walked into the cafe and ordered an iced mocha before she made her way to Faith's table. Grinning down at Faith, who still hadn't noticed her, Buffy asked, a little teasingly,** "is this seat taken?"**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Faith looked up from her paper when she heard a familiar voice ask,** "is this seat taken?"**

Faith smiled when she saw it was Buffy.** "Have a seat , B."** Faith hoped she would be able to get through the upcoming conversation without having to talk about Liz.

Buffy sat across from Faith, not sure how she was going to ask about Faith's watcher. "**So, what's on the front page?"** Buffy nodded towards the paper Faith had been reading.

**"Nothing worth a second look. Why aren't you in school?"**

**"I could ask you the same thing."** Buffy replied, stalling a bit but genuinely curious as to why Faith didn't enroll with her sister.

Faith grinned, she knew she looked younger than she really was,** "B, Im 19, plus I got my GED. Your turn." **

**"Oh. I just got too much going on, up here,"** Buffy tapped her head,** "to focus on classes." **

**"Yeah? Like what? Giles uncover some big demonic threat?"** Faith asked, only half joking.

Buffy decided that she wasn't ready yet to ask Faith about her watcher so, "**no, actually its...about a guy." **

**"Angel?"** Buffy didn't know why she saw a flash of sympathy in Faith's eyes as she asked and it was gone before Buffy could ask about it.

**"What do you know about Angel?"** Buffy's guilt over sending the love of her life to hell made her voice come out angry.

**"Just what your friends told me. He was a vampire with a soul. Big love, big loss, they think you oughta move on and you're not."** Faith paused, "**they're just concerned about you B."**

Buffy calmed down a bit,** "yeah I know they are but, some losses, some deaths aren't so easy to get over, ya know?" **

**"Yeah I know. Especially when guilt joins the party." **Faith said, thinking of her own guilt over Liz's death.

**"Yeah..."** Buffy drifted, thinking not just of Angel now but of Merrick as well. "**My first watcher, Merrick, was killed by a vampire named Lothos a few years ago. I--I just froze as I watched Lothos overpower him and kill him with his own stake. Merrick had gone to confront Lothos on his own because I was too scared of him. A few days later, though, at the Homecoming Dance of all places, I managed to face my fear and kill Lothos. I also burned down the school gym with like, 50 or so vampires trapped inside."** Buffy, who'd been staring down at the table while she talked, looked up at Faith then and saw more clearly the sympathy in her eyes.** "I got expelled from Hemery for that, my parents split up and then Mom moved me and Dawn here to Sunnydale."**

Silence enveloped the table as Faith thought about what Buffy had just shared. Buffy knew what losing a watcher was like, she knew the guilt of not being able to save someone who meant so much to her. Faith decided then to tell Buffy about Liz. However, before she could say anything, Buffy changed the subject.

**"So, why are you looking through the classifieds?" **

**"Oh, gotta find an apartment for Kenn and me. That motel is okay for now but not for a whole school year."**

**"A whole year? Won't your watcher be calling you back after the retreat?"**

This was the opening Faith needed,** "actually no. Liz, my watcher, isn't at the retreat. She um...she's dead. Her place caught on fire late one night and Liz died in her sleep. I didn't handle it well and Kenn decided I needed a change of scenery so, here we are." **Buffy whispered.

**"I'm sorry you lost your watcher Faith."**

**"Thanks B. Um...do you think you could not tell Giles yet?"**

Buffy hesitated,** "he already knows. He called the retreat and they told him...and then he told me. I just didn't know how to bring it up."**

Faith realized that it was going to come out sooner or later and she knew it wasn't Buffy's fault.** "Does anyone else know? Red, Xander, Cordelia, Oz?" **

**"No. Just me and Giles."**

**"Can we keep it that way?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Thanks."**

Buffy waited a few seconds before asking, "**so, is that why Kennedy acts like your watcher?"**

Faith smiled, "**yeah sorta. Kenn was like a, uh, 'watcher in training' when Liz was...around. She learned whatever she could and trained with me in the downtime. So she knows her stuff. Plus, with Liz gone, Kenn's the only one I know for sure I can trust with my life. So we made a deal. I don't scare her like I did a while ago and she keeps me safe as my watcher."**

Buffy didn't know what to say to that, she was trying to understand it all.

Faith decided to elaborate as best she could without revealing too much, "**you gotta understand B, when I moved in with my dad after my mom died, Kenn was still having nightmares about her mom leaving. I came in and a week later, the nightmares stopped and never returned. We made each other feel safe, loved, wanted. There's nothing on this planet that could ever change that." **

**"Wow, I dunno if Dawn and I will ever be that close, but I think it's great that you and Kennedy are."**

The Slayers sat quietly for a while before Buffy suggested they go for a walk, to get some air. Faith agreed and grabbed her newspaper as they left the coffee shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Kennedy's free period and as she walked down the hall towards the library she glanced to her left and saw a very distracting, but not unpleasant, sight--Willow in the computer sciences classroom acting like she was the teacher.

Kennedy stood in the hallway just watching Willow as she commanded and held the attention of the class. Kennedy didn't think she had ever or _would_ ever see a more intoxicating sight as Willow in teacher mode. Kennedy was so enthralled, she didn't notice the person who'd stepped up beside her.

**"You know, if you keep this up, your secret crush won't remain a secret for long."**

Kennedy jumped slightly as she looked around to make sure they were alone before she turned to face Cordelia. "**Keep what up? What are you talking about?"** Kennedy's first impulse was to play dumb.

Cordelia just grinned, **"yeah, the whole 'I don't know what you're talking about' routine doesn't work on me. Like I said, I'm not blind and you already confessed your crush to me. But if you keep up this stalker-in-training routine, it won't take a genius to figure out how you feel."**

Kennedy gave up the act and grabbed Cordelia's arm and gently guided her to a quiet corner. **"I'm not 'stalking' anyone. I was headed to the library to talk to Mr. Giles about Faith's access to any weapons he has in stock, I got sidetracked by Willow."**

The cheerleader studied the younger girl for a moment before coming to her own decision, "**hmmm...ok. Well if you need someone to talk to, other than Faith, I'm here ok?"**

Kennedy smiled, glad that Cordelia wasnt going to push the issue here. "**Thanks Cordelia, I'll remember that."**

Cordy put an arm around the younger girl's shoulder and together they walked to the library.

Neither girl noticed that Willow was standing in the doorway of her classroom watching them. Her students were busy working on their current in class assignment so Willow took a moment to check the halls when she heard voices. She saw Kennedy and Cordelia talking quietly across the hall and a few doors down, and then she watched as they walked away, Cordy's arm around Kennedy's shoulder. Willow struggled to understand both what she'd seen and her own internal reactions to it. They were similar to how she'd felt last year when Buffy told her she was going to a party with Cordelia. At the time she'd dismissed it, knowing she couldn't possibly be jealous. But now, that same feeling was back and Willow had to admit to what it was even if she wasn't ready to examine why it was there. Willow resolved to put it out of her head for now and turned and walked back to her desk, trying to think about anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith and Buffy were walking down State Street, in silence. Finally, after passing the Sun Cinema where Faith noticed a film festival was going to be playing this weekend, Faith decided to break the silence.

**"So B, tell me about the guy."**

Buffy looked at the dark haired slayer, confused.** "Huh?" **

**"Earlier? You said something about a guy and not being able to focus on class, remember?"**

**"Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that."**

Faith grinned,** "So? Spill B, who is he?"**

Buffy hesitated, she remembered suddenly that Faith had been flirting with Scott just the day before. She wasn't sure how Faith would react and she didn't want to mess up the fragile friendship they'd begun earlier.

Faith waited, somehow realizing that Buffy would need some time to open up again. The Slayers kept on walking, unconsciously heading towards the cemetery.

Buffy finally decided to just be honest and hope for the best,** "Scott Hope."**

Faith thought for a moment,** "the cutie I met yesterday?" **Faith already knew she wasn't interested in Scott. She'd already moved on and he wasn't her type anyway. Faith liked clean cut nice guys in theory and celebrities but in reality, she liked scruffier guys.

**"Yeah."**

**"So, what happened?"**

**"He, um...he asked me out." **

**"Really? What'd you say?"**

**"Well...at first I was going to say no but then he made a convincing case and so I said yes but then he...something happened and I ended up saying no again. And he's given up now."**

**"What did he say to make you say yes that could be wiped out so fast?"**

Again, Buffy hesitated, "**I don't think it was what he said so much as how he said it and he was very charming when he said it. He seemed sweet and I thought, why not and so I said yes." **Faith knew there was more going on than Buffy was saying but she also knew how stubborn a slayer could be and she knew she'd have to be patient. Faith really wanted to be friends with Buffy. Being slayers already gave them enough in common to be friends and they wouldn't have to hide the truth or lie to each other about their nighttime activities.

**"But then something happened to change your mind again...what was it?"**

**"He um...he did a really sweet thing and gave me a gift he'd bought for me. Now that I think about it, it was a really nice thing to do. But..." **

**"But I'm guessing it wasn't a good gift?"**

**"Huh?" **Buffy had spaced out for a second remembering the ring and all the memories that would forever be attached to that design.

**"The gift...was a bad gift?"** Faith realized that there was something about the gift...possibly some memory that clung to the gift that Buffy hadn't gotten over yet.

**"Well...on its own without certain...aspects to influence it, the gift is a great gift. Really nice and sweet and normal." **

**"But these...aspects...they changed that? C'mon B just tell me what it was, maybe I can help?"** Faith's patience was starting to wear thin but she wouldn't show it. She struggled to hold on to it.

Buffy saw that Faith was losing patience and realized she'd had to give the back story in order to be understood. Buffy looked around and saw they were at the gates to Restfield Cemetery. It seemed almost fitting to be in a cemetery when she had to discuss vampires and death and guilt.

Buffy took a deep breath as they entered the cemetery and she walked over to a bench near one of the crypts. Buffy sat down and Faith sat next to her, willing to wait for the explanation.

**"Last year, for my birthday, Angel gave me a ring. It was a Claddagh ring and it was meant to represent our love. Angel wore one and he wanted me to wear one as well. He explained the meaning of the ring and how it was supposed to be worn. I loved him so much I never even thought about not wearing it. So I wore it. Later, after a battle and a run for our lives, we ended up at his place and we...we made love. It wasn't until the next day that I realized what I had done. The gypsies that had cursed him with his soul as a punishment added a loophole: if Angel ever had even one single second of peace, of perfect happiness, he'd lose his soul and become evil again. Well...that night with me was apparently more than enough and Angel lost his soul."**

Buffy paused, gathering her thoughts and allowing Faith to say something if she wanted to.

Faith had a million questions but she knew that Buffy needed to get through the whole thing before she lost her nerve. So she remained silent.

**"Angel spent months torturing me and my friends. He used my feelings for him against me and almost broke me. When I realized that the guy I loved would never return I took off the ring he'd given me and I kept it in a drawer. He killed the only person who'd come close to figuring out how to curse him with his soul again before she could tell anyone about it. It wasn't until right before finals that Willow and I found the computer disk that contained the spell to return his soul. Willow, the only one who had the ability to perform the spell was injured the first time she tried it. Angel had decided to end the world, literally, by calling forth a demon that could swallow up the world into hell. I went to fight him and stop him. I was prepared to kill the demon that was wearing the face of the love of my life. I didn't know that Willow was going to try the spell again from her hospital bed. I fought Angel and I defeated him, and I saw something go through him and his eyes flashed and...he was Angel again. His soul had returned and he was the guy I loved. But it was too late by then and I had no choice but to kill him and send him to hell to save the world. The guilt of that will stay with me forever. The gift that Scott gave me...it was a Claddagh ring. And seeing it again...well let's just say the memories aren't pleasant anymore."**

Faith was shocked. Willow and Xander hadn't told her this much. All they'd said was Angel had a soul, then didn't, then was sent to hell. No wonder Buffy was feeling all guilty. She'd made the ultimate sacrifice to save the world and no one even knew the whole story.

**"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me B. I'm sorry you had to go through all that. And I'll admit the ring wasn't the smartest move on Scott's part but...I think you should give him a chance. He seems like a sweet guy and when I met him, you were the first thing he mentioned. He recognized me not as the girl from the club or anything like that but as 'Buffy's friend', which to me says he really likes you." **

**"I know he does. I just don't know if I can give him a fair chance with the Angel guilt still in my head and my heart."**

**"Well...taking away the whole ring issue. Before he gave it to you...how did you feel?"**

Buffy thought about it. Before the ring, she'd been smiling and thinking that Scott was worth the effort, that maybe hed be able to help her forget about Angel. Buffy saw what Faith had done, making her think not of the ring and its implications but of Scott and how she felt. Buffy smiled,** "I liked him. Thought maybe he'd be good for me. But, Faith after my freak out over the ring, he gave up. What if he won't give me a second chance?"**

Faith shook her head, convinced of this, **"nah. He likes you B and he made the effort more than once right, to ask you out?"** Buffy nodded.** "Then you got nothing to worry about. Just let him know that it had nothing to do with him, that the ring brought up bad memories but that you'd be willing to give it a shot with him if he's still willing. Just be charming B, he'll be putty in your hands. I promise."**

Buffy grinned, she really needed a pep talk. She knew her friends would've said the same thing but they didn't know the whole story and Buffy wondered if she'd ever be able to tell them. "**Thanks Faith. I needed that." **

**"No problem B that's what friends are for right?"**

**"Yeah."**

Both slayers knew then that they'd just cemented their new friendship. Buffy noticed the time and said she had to go see Giles about something. "**Wanna meet up later to patrol?" **

**"Yeah sounds good. I gotta call my dad in a few and let him know me and Kenn are still alive. He worries way too much sometimes."**

Buffy grinned,** "sounds like my mom. Ok I'll see you later!" **

**"Later B."**

Buffy and Faith parted ways at the gates of the cemetery with Buffy heading towards the school and Faith towards the motel. Faith was realizing that on top of a car, she and Kennedy might also need cell phones. Faith knew that her dad wouldn't say no she just didn't like having to ask him. Her mom had done a fairly decent job of trashing him for the first ten years of her life. It had taken a long time for Faith to forget the things she'd said and start to love and trust him. Kennedy had helped without even knowing it. Having a younger sister who loved their father had allowed Faith to see her dad through Kennedy's eyes. Now, almost another ten years later, Faith truly did love and trust her father in her own way but she still wasn't comfortable asking him for money.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was in the school hallway just outside the library. She was looking through the round glass windows on the doors at the occupants of the library. Giles was there, obviously, standing behind the counter. Willow, Kennedy and Cordelia were also there sitting at one of the tables with books in front of them. It looked like Willow was probably helping them with some homework but Buffy looked closer and what she saw surprised her.

Kennedy was looking at Willow with a look on her face that she'd seen far too many times...it was the same look Xander got when he looked at Cordy, that Willow got when she looked at Oz and when she'd looked at Xander before she started dating Oz...it was the look she'd also seen when Giles and Jenny had looked at each other, once upon a time.

Unless she was mistaken, Buffy was seeing a look on Kennedy's face that meant one thing: crush. Kennedy had a crush on Willow! Buffy pulled away from the door and leaned against the wall next to the door. This was huge. It wasn't even that Kennedy was a girl that was messing with Buffy it was that Kennedy was younger than Willow. Kennedy was sixteen according to Faith which made her jailbait. Not that she ever thought Willow would do anything but still.

Buffy wondered if Faith knew about Kennedy's crush and if she did, was she ok with her sister crushing on another girl? Buffy looked again through the glass and this time Cordelia happened to glance up and see her looking. Buffy noticed Cordy turn to look at Kennedy and that's when Buffy realized she'd have to go inside now.

Cordelia didn't know what made her look up at that particular moment but she did and when she did she saw Buffy looking through the glass at them. Cordy didn't know why Buffy looked so shocked until she glanced over at Willow and Kennedy and saw the look on the younger girl's face as she looked at Willow. Cordy nudged Kennedy's leg with her foot to get her attention.

Kennedy felt the nudge and looked over at Cordelia. She was a little upset at being interrupted while she looked at Willow. The red head was so buried in her books that she didn't seem to notice Kennedy's staring.

Despite not knowing each other for very long, Kennedy and Cordy managed to have a silent communication with their eyes.

_'Why'd you nudge me?' _

_'Stop staring at Willow!'_

_'I'm not staring!'_

_'Yes you are and I think someone saw it.'_

_'Who?'_

Cordelia moved her eyes to glance at Buffy as she walked into the library. Kennedy took the hint and she turned to see what Cordelia was looking at and she saw Buffy. Kennedy studied the look on Buffy's face and felt her stomach plummet. She knew that look...Faith often had it when she'd figured out something Kennedy didn't want her to know. '_Crap.'_

Kennedy turned away from Buffy to look at Cordelia. The look on the cheerleader's face clearly said, _'not here'._

Kennedy just nodded.

Their silent communication was broken by Buffy's voice asking Giles if he had a minute to talk in private. That caught Willow and Cordelia's attention. Buffy never asked for private moments...whatever she had to say she said in front of all of them. Cordy looked at Willow and Kennedy not knowing what to do.

Willow was the one who decided,** "maybe you two should get out of here while you can. If Buffy's asking for private chats she might be in a bad mood when she gets out." **

**"What about you?"** Kennedy asked, concerned about Willow if Buffy was going to be in 'violent slayer bad mood' like Faith sometimes was.

Willow smiled,** "I'll be ok. Buffy's my best friend she'll tell me what's going on. Go on now."**

Cordy and Kennedy gathered their books and left the library, though Cordy was mostly pulling Kennedy against her will. Kennedy didn't want to desert Willow but she also didn't want to leave Buffy alone with Willow so soon after she'd found out about Kennedy's crush. Cordy knew though, that Buffy wouldn't tell Willow until she talked to Kennedy first to make sure she'd gotten it right. Buffy wasn't going to risk hurting her best friend over something she might've imagined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cordy led Kennedy into the nearest girls' restroom so they could talk. After watching as Cordelia made sure they were alone Kennedy said what was on her mind.

**"She knows, doesn't she?"**

**"'Yeah I think she does, sorry Kennedy."** Cordy was truly sorry, she'd hoped that Kennedy's secret could remain a secret longer…she knew how much it hurt to be crushing on someone that you'd never have.

**"It's fine...just hope she doesn't tell you know who."** Kennedy really hoped that Buffy wouldn't feel the need to tell Willow about what she'd seen.

**"No promises there but I'll talk to her if you want. Try to make her think she imagined it all."**

**"Thanks. But do you really think you can convince her of that?"**

**"Worth a shot. Now come on, we have one last class of the day and then we're free for the weekend. Hey, you wanna hang out tomorrow? Maybe go shopping or something?"**

**"Sounds good, as long as Faith doesn't end up needing me for anything."**

Cordy grinned, she didn't know why but she liked Kennedy and wanted to be her friend…possibly because they were both crushing on people they'd never have.

Cordy and Kennedy left the restroom and headed for their last class of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy and Giles were in his office with the door closed but she saw Cordy and Kennedy leaving through the glass window. She grinned, there was something going on that she needed to figure out. Cordy wasn't usually the type to befriend the new girl unless she thought there was something to be gained. Although, Cordy had changed a lot since she'd been hanging around with Buffy and her friends.

**"So Buffy, you said you spoke to Faith?" **

**"Yeah. She told me about her watcher and she explained why she takes orders from Kennedy. They made a deal Giles that Faith would behave as long as Kennedy acted as her watcher."**

**"But Kennedy isn't a watcher. She is only a child."**

**"A child who learned everything from Faith's watcher and who will one day take up the Slayer mantle herself. Plus, I've seen them together and I gotta say they work great together. Their...arrangement...works for them so I was wondering, could you ask the council to allow Faith to remain here and have you be her official watcher?"**

**"Me? But I thought you said Kennedy was the only one Faith would acknowledge as her watcher."**

**"Well yeah but, I figure if the council thinks you're her watcher, they won't send a new one and Kennedy can finish learning about being a watcher from you while she keeps Faith in line. Its a win-win. Faith keeps Kennedy as her watcher and you get an assistant who knows what she's doing plus the added bonus of two slayers right here on the Hellmouth. What do you say?"**

Giles thought about it. It made sense and that was what worried him. Then Giles thought about what he'd learned about Kennedy and her destiny as a slayer. It would be a great benefit for Kennedy to continue her training here with Faith and Buffy. She could learn a lot from both himself and Buffy about being a watcher and a slayer.

**"Alright Buffy, you win. I'll give them a call right now." **

**"Thanks Giles! You're the best!"** Buffy smiled and then left the office. She saw Willow sitting by herself and sat down on the desk, not yet ready to sit next to Willow with all the secrets she was suddenly keeping from her best friend.

The two friends smiled at each other, each not knowing what to say that wouldn't lead to an argument or lies. Luckily, Giles phone call didn't take very long and he soon exited his office with good news.

**"The Council has approved our, well your, request Buffy. Faith and Kennedy are to stay here indefinitely and I am to look after all three of you until a new watcher is assigned." **

**"A new watcher? That wasn't part of the request Giles." **Buffy said, a little ticked off now.

**"I had no choice Buffy. While this is unprecedented, having two slayers in the same location for an extended period of time, the council has their rules and one of them is each slayer has her own watcher. Luckily, the council has enough on its plate that getting a new watcher for Faith isn't exactly high on their list." **

**"Good. She's been through a lot and I think a whole new watcher would just be more than she can handle right now. Just because she's a slayer doesn't mean she's invincible...or that I am either." **Buffy paused a moment before deciding to tell her best friend and her watcher the truth about that final battle with Angel.

**"Angel was cured." **

**"I'm sorry?" **The random comment confused Giles for a moment.

Buffy began again,** "When I killed him, Angel was cured."** Buffy shifted her gaze from her watcher to her best friend, hoping that her face would help her get through the rough patch,** "your spell worked at the last minute, Will. I was about to take him out, and um, something went through him...and he was Angel again."**

Buffy didn't notice the look of guilt that came to Willow's face. She just finished what she had to say, for the second time that day and despite what she'd been told, it didn't get easier with time or repetition.** "He--he didn't remember anything that he'd done. He just held me."** Buffy lost herself in the memory for just a moment before,** "um. But it was--it was too late and, I had to. So I told him that I loved him...and I kissed him...and I killed him."** Buffy stopped then, trying to gather herself again while Willow and Giles each felt their own levels of guilt. Willow for succeeding with the spell and making Buffy kill the man she loved and not just the demon that wore his face.

Giles guilt came from all the prodding he'd done to get Buffy to talk. The spell he'd made up as a ruse to get Buffy to talk about it. He could see the pain on his slayer's face and it almost killed him. She was like a daughter to him and he was loathe to cause her pain.

Buffy finally composed herself enough to say,** "I don't know if that helps with your spell or not, Giles."**

Giles kept up the pretense, hoping one day he could tell her the truth,** "yes, I believe it will." **

**"I'm sorry." **It was all Willow could think to say. She didn't even think it was enough but it was all she had right then.

**"It's OK. I've been holding on to that for so long. Felt good to get it out. I'll see you guys later."** With that Buffy left the library. She had one more person she had to see and then she could focus on putting her past behind her and moving on with her future.

Back in the library Willow and Giles watched as Buffy left. When she was gone Willow turned to Giles,** "Giles, I know you don't like me playing with mystical forces, but I can really help with this binding spell."** Willow wanted to help, she wanted to do something to help her best friend who was obviously still hurting.

Giles came clean then, he stated quietly,** "there is no spell."** Giles walked back into his office and Willow realized that the spell was a ruse meant to get Buffy to talk about what had happened... Willow was once again reminded that Giles was craftier and sneakier than they normally gave him credit for and she smiled, glad he was on their side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the end of the last class of the day and Buffy had managed to find out where Scott's class was and she stood in the hallway waiting for him to come out as the last bell rang. She hoped she wasn't too late and that he'd give her a chance.

Scott walked out of the classroom, his backpack in his hand as he got ready to put it on his back.

Buffy stepped forward,** "Scott."**

Scott looked at Buffy and played it cool.** "uh, hello."** Scott wondered why Buffy was there but he was willing to stay and find out.

Buffy was nervous but, with Faith's words from earlier in her head, she kept talking,** "Hey. Uh, I was, um, I was waiting for you to get out of class." **

**"Oh. Uh, why?"**

Buffy decided to be honest but...vague.** "Um...there was someone a while ago, and the ring sort of confused me. But I liked what you said about friendship. I liked it a lot and Buster Keaton--big fun. And I'm capable of big fun, even though there's no earthly way you could possibly know that about me. Wow, if I knew I was gonna go on this long I probably would've brought some water."** Buffy paused as she realized she was babbling.** "Uh, what I'm trying to say is, um...if you would still like to go to the film festival--and I would understand if you didn't--I'd pretty much love to go with you."** Buffy stopped then waiting for Scott's reply.

Scott saw the irony of the situation...Buffy was doing pretty much what hed done earlier and so he knew how nervous she felt. He decided that since she'd had a little fun with him before he could have some with her now. "**Um...I don't know Buffy. I'm really gonna have to think about this."** He saw the look on her face and almost gave in then but he turned and took a few steps away before turning back and walking back to Buffy, **"ok, I thought about it, and I'm in. When do you wanna go?"**

Buffy smiled, she was getting her second chance and she wasn't going to blow it. There was one more thing she had to do, aside from telling Faith she would have to patrol solo tonight,** "uh, well, I have one thing that I have to do tonight, and then I'm good. " **

**"Good."**

They stood there smiling at each other before Scott said,** "So, tonight's the first night of the festival. It starts at 8 so how about I pick you up at 7:30 and we grab a bite to eat first?"**

**"Sounds good."** Buffy wrote down her address and gave it to Scott. Then they each turned and went in opposite directions.

Buffy walked out of the school's main entrance and saw Kennedy standing with Cordelia next to Cordy's car. Buffy walked up to them in time to hear Cordy ask, **"are you sure you don't want a ride home?" **

**"Nah thanks Cordelia but Faith is coming to get me and if I'm not here she'll start to worry." **

**"Ok well I gotta get going, I have a mani pedi appointment in like twenty minutes. See you tomorrow!" **

**"Ok, bye Cordelia."**

Cordy waved goodbye and then got into her car and drove away. Kennedy turned then and noticed Buffy standing a few feet away.

**"Hey Buffy." **

**"Hi Kennedy. Waiting for Faith?" **

**"Yeah. "**

**"Mind if I wait with you?"**

**"Doesn't bother me."**

Buffy and Kennedy stood in silence for a bit. Kennedy didn't know what to say to the blond slayer. She knew that Buffy had figured out her crush on her best friend but Kennedy didn't know how Buffy would react to it. If she hadn't already told Willow, maybe there was a way to get her to keep quiet about it.

Buffy, on the other hand, was wondering if what she thought she saw in Kennedy's eyes earlier in the library was real or just her over active imagination. But, as like with Faith earlier, Buffy didn't know how to ask Kennedy without scaring her away. If she was wrong, she might offend the younger girl and if she was right she'd scare her by letting her know that she knew. From what she'd seen though, it seemed as if Kennedy and Cordy were becoming friends and that Cordy also knew about Kennedy's crush on Willow.

**"So, you and Cordy seem to be getting along really well."**

**"Yeah, she's been real nice to me even though I'm younger."**

**"Well you don't seem younger. You don't act younger is what I mean."**

**"Well that's probably because I've had to grow up a bit faster than most kids. Happens when parents split up and one parent is missing from the picture. I'm sure you've seen the signs in Dawn...and yourself."**

Buffy thought about it and she realized that Kennedy was right but she'd never seen it before because she simply always thought it was the slayer thing that caused her to be more grown up. That responsibility that she ended up forcing onto Dawn when she'd come clean to her mom and little sister about being a slayer. "**yeah I have."**

Before Kennedy could say anything Faith pulled up to the curb in a Chrysler Sebring convertible. She honked the horn to get their attention and grinned when both girls looked at her with twin looks of surprise. Buffy and Kennedy walked up to the car, grinning.

**"Faith, where did you get this car?"** Kennedy asked, her watcher voice in place despite her grin.

Faith just kept smiling and said,** "dad."**

Buffy, not fully understanding Faith's answer decided to just accept it at face value.** "Nice wheels Faith. I didn't know you had a driver's license."**

**"I do I just haven't used it much. I left my car in Boston when I came out here and decided I needed a car here too despite the smallness of this town. Hop in both of you I'll drop B off first."**

Buffy and Kennedy got in the car with Buffy in the front seat after Kennedy and Faith exchanged a look. Faith drove confidently and Buffy was a little envious of that. She knew that cars weren't meant to be driven by her but she still held out hope for a day in the future.

Faith pulled up to Buffy's house a short time later.** "Door to door service B. Want me to come get you for patrol later?" **

**"Actually Faith, I wanted to tell you that you might have to go solo tonight."**

**"Really? Why?"**

**"Well...I have a date."**

**"With the cutie from before? So I was right, wasnt I? C'mon you can say it I was right."**

**"Yes Faith you were right and we're going out tonight so can you handle patrol without me?"**

**"Of course B. Have fun."**

**"Ok, we'll be at the Sun Cinema in case you run into anything too big to handle ok?"**

**"Ok but don't worry about it B just go have fun."**

**"Thanks."**

Buffy got out of the car and watched as Kennedy moved to the front seat. She waved goodbye then went towards her house.

Faith drove away and let Kennedy begin her interrogation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just after sunset, about half an hour before Scott was to pick her up at her house, Buffy found herself at Angel's mansion. There was one thing she still needed to do in order to be able to move on. Buffy held the ring Angel had given her so long ago in her hand as she walked to the center of the main room.

Her memories were assaulting her and she hoped she could get through this without breaking down. Buffy knelt down and looked at the ring one last time. She knew this was what she had to do but that didn't make it any easier.

Buffy whispered,** "goodbye."** Then placed the ring on the floor, stood up and walked out of the building, leaving behind all the negative emotions and hopefully some of her guilt as well.

Little did she know, after she was gone, a white light appeared in the ceiling and from it fell a figure. When the light dimmed, the figure was revealed. It was Angel, naked, sweaty, trembling, scared...but very much alive (as much as a vampire can be)...but was it Angel? Or was it Angelus, his soulless, evil demonic self? Only time would tell...

TBC...


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

A week passed in relative peace. Only a few vamps to deal with and usually the slayers ended up patrolling alone in separate parts of the same cemetery. Buffy's date with Scott was followed by a few more dates and within the week they were officially a couple.

Faith had managed to find and rent a two bedroom apartment for herself and Kennedy. Kennedy had convinced their father to increase their monthly allowance to three thousand dollars a month. It covered their rent, their bills, and other expenses.

Kennedy's friendship with Cordelia continued. They often hung out after school either in the library with the rest of the gang or on their own shopping. Kennedy even spent the night at Cordelia's over the weekend.

Willow and Oz's relationship continued to blossom but, Willow was starting to notice that her jealousy was getting stronger every time she saw Kennedy and Cordy talking together or laughing at some private joke. Willow though, had resolved to remain in denial and focus more on her boyfriend, Oz. Willow reminded the slayers of the upcoming full moon. Buffy took that opportunity to fill Faith, and Kennedy, in on their usual protocol for full moons and Oz's part in it.

Buffy wondered, at times, how long she could date Scott and not tell him about the slayer thing. Most of their dates were either in daylight (so as to not interfere with her slayer duties) or cut short so that Buffy could patrol with Faith. Buffy was almost completely over Angel. Her guilt would probably always linger and on some level she would always love him but, Buffy felt she was ready to let someone new into her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"Come again?"** Kennedy couldn't believe what her straight older sister had just told her.

**"Pretty sure ya heard me the first time Kenn."** Faith was still adjusting to the new...development in her life and wasn't ready yet to repeat it...even if Kennedy was probably the best person to talk to about it.

Kennedy took a moment to think about what shed been told before,** "ok, let me get this straight,"** the look on Faith's face made Kennedy grin,** "no pun intended. So, to be clear, you're wigging out just because of one little dream?"** There was a faint, incredulous tone to her voice. Dreams almost never really meant anything.

**"It wasn't just a dream Kenn, it was a Slayer dream!"** Faith's slightly panicked voice was the only sign, apart from her very expressive eyes, that Faith wasn't her usual calm, laidback self.

**"Something tells me that dreaming about getting to second base with another girl, with Buffy, isn't a slayer dream." **Kennedy's sarcasm was light but still noticeable.

Faith dropped her head, she knew it hadn't been a typical slayer dream but what if it was a glimpse into the future?

Kennedy needed to know,** "Faith, are you wigging out because it was a dream about Buffy or because it was a dream about another girl?"**

Faith took a moment to think about what Kennedy was really asking,** "considering I've never even _thought_ about girls _that_ way, this is a bit unnerving but more than that I think I'd be handling this better if it was anyone but B."**

Kennedy understood Faith's turmoil. She went through a similar experience in the seventh grade when she developed a crush on her best friend. **"So...if it had been, say, Cordelia in your dream you'd be ok?"**

Faith frowned,** "maybe. But her being your new best friend I think would have me feeling all creepy ya know? I was thinking more like a random girl that we don't know. Does that make sense?"**

Kennedy thought about it then "**yeah I think I understand."** Kennedy checked the clock on the wall and realized the time,** "damn, I'm late! Faith, can I get a ride to Cordelia's?"**

It was the first night of the full moon and Faith was going to be out all night patrolling with Buffy in case another werewolf (not Oz) decided to go out to 'play'. Because she'd be out all night, Kennedy was going to spend the night at Cordy's and go to school with her the next day.

**"Yeah, sure. You got everything?" **

"Yup, right by the door."

"Ok then, time to motor Kenn."

Faith and Kennedy left their apartment and headed to Faith's car. Faith always smiled when she saw her car. She'd always wanted a convertible but in Boston, with the snow and the rain, it wasn't 'practical' as her father had put it. But here in sunny California a convertible was practically a requirement. The girls got into the car and Faith put the top down to enjoy the warm, early evening air. Faith cranked up the radio and they rode in silence enjoying the music.

Faith pulled up to Cordy's mini mansion and she turned to her little sister,** "ok Kenn, now remember, these next three nights, according to B and her friends, are wolf nights. Full moon and Oz gets all hairy. Which is why I want you to be extra careful and stay indoors these three nights ok?"**

If she didn't know how much Faith cared about her, Kennedy would've taken offense at Faith's tone. It sounded a bit too parental. But she knew that her sister was only looking out for her so she just smiled, nodded and got out of the car and headed for the front door. Faith waited until she saw Kennedy go inside before she pulled away and drove towards Buffy's house to pick her up for their patrol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kennedy and Cordy were camped out in her bedroom with snacks, their books and the television set to music videos. It was still a bit early but they wanted to get their homework done before the real fun began.

Cordy had a plan in motion and all she needed was the phone to ring with confirmation.

Kennedy sensed that Cordy was hiding something but she figured that her friend would tell her when she was ready. Kennedy went back to her ridiculously easy Trigonometry homework. She couldn't believe she really had to go through the same material that she already covered last year in her advanced placement class. Kennedy would never admit it to anyone but Faith but...well she was a bit of a brain. Since the sixth grade, all of Kennedy's classes had been advanced placement classes. The only reason she had never skipped a grade was because she wanted to stay with her friends (and because if she skipped grades, then everyone would know she was a brain and Kennedy didn't want that).

Cordy jumped a little when her phone finally rang. She went over to her nightstand where the handset rested and picked it up.

**"Hello?"** Pause.** "Perfect, thanks. I owe you one."** Cordelia hung up the phone and grinned really big. When she saw the Kennedy was watching her she tried really hard to wipe the grin from her face. It was hard but she eventually managed. Of course, by then it was too late and Kennedy wanted to know what was going on.

**"C'mon Cordy just tell me. You know you wanna."** Kennedy knew that whatever the cheerleader was hiding was going to kill her if she didn't let it out.

Finally, Cordy decided that she should just tell Kennedy what she'd planned.** "Ok, I'll tell you. That was Xander on the phone. Willow just left the library and she's headed here to study for a test...well to help me study for the test. Xander's on Oz duty tonight." **Cordelia was really proud of her plan. She knew that Willow and Oz were rock solid but that didn't mean that she couldn't help her new friend out. Give her some time to get to know Willow without Oz around. Who knew? Maybe after getting to know Willow better, Kennedy's crush would fade with the familiarity. It was worth a shot at least.

"So wait, Willow is coming here tonight? For how long?"

"Silly Kennedy, she's spending the night here. This is a tough test and I need all the help I can get. And Willow's the best. Plus, this way you get to spend time with her without Oz around."

Cordy knew that Buffy hadn't told Willow about what she thought she'd seen in Kennedy's eyes last week but it was also just a matter of time before the blonde slayer figured it out.

Kennedy thought about Cordelia's reasoning and realized that it made sense, if you didn't take into account the lack of confidence Kennedy felt that she'd be able to keep her feelings under wraps with Willow so close for the whole night.

**"Looks like I don't have much of a choice huh?" **Cordy grinned, she liked it when people didn't fight her and just accepted what was happening.

"Nope."

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted their conversation and Cordy went to answer it. Her parents were out of town and despite the size of the house, there was no maid or butler or anything. It left Kennedy with some alone time to gather her defenses and prepare herself to act like she wanted nothing more than to be friends with Willow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile, in a cemetery in Sunnydale..._

Faith and Buffy were walking through the cemetery, each lost in her own thoughts from the moment they left Faith's car just inside the gates of the cemetery. Faith's brain kept replaying the dream she'd had the night before...and the others that she'd 'forgotten' to tell Kennedy about. It wasn't just one dream it was a week's worth of dreams. They'd started out innocent enough but, it was like she was dating Buffy in her dreams. Last night's dream, she'd gotten to second base...Faith was glad that she'd be up all night tonight so she wouldn't have to dream about Buffy again. Faith never dreamed when she slept during the day, only at night.

Finally, Faith's thoughts became too much for her to handle so she began to talk to break the silence.** "Nice place."** Faith began, referring to the part of the cemetery they were currently in. "**Do you ever catch kids doing the diddy out here?"** '_Why did I have to bring up sex?'_ Faith asked herself, wondering if she'd lost control of her mouth.

Buffy, her own thoughts still running a little wild, answered half heartedly,** "no. There's a smooch spot up by the woods. That's usually where kids go."**

That piece of information was filed away for later use,** "yeah? Bet you and Scott have been up there kicking the gearshift."** '_Oh my God, why did I just say that?'_ Faith could've kicked herself then.

The look on Buffy's face spoke volumes about her reaction to that thought,** "Hardly. Only been on a few dates."**

That made Faith smile. Still, she seemed to have developed a masochistic side,** "But you like him and when you think about him you get that good, down-low tickle right?"** '_Like I do when I think about you lately.'_

Buffy wavered,** "Yeah, I guess, but..."** Buffy's brain suddenly turned on,** "how low?"**

Faith just chuckled,** "you tell me." **Buffy wasn't ready to talk about that yet. But if she were honest with herself, Buffy had to admit that she didn't feel about Scott the way she thought she should have and her next words almost confirmed it,** "But he is...nice and he's funny."**

"How about not?"

Buffy's last boyfriend was a vampire, so nice and funny was a pretty good description.

Still, Faith figured that as a friend she should probably be supportive of Buffy's relationship. **"And quite a muffin." **Faith said the words but she didn't mean them. Faith was starting to realize that the only 'muffin' she was interested in was walking right beside her, and she'd never have a chance.

Buffy, still determined to keep up the pretense, agreed, "**blueberry. That crunchy, munchy stuff on top."** '_The best part of the muffin'_ **"But my most favorite thing so far, is that he doesn't seem to be any kind of hell beast."** After Angel, Buffy was realizing she liked having a normal boyfriend.

Faith couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't like hearing about how great Scott was so, "**all men are beasts Buffy."** Faith was speaking now from personal experience.

**"Ok, I was hoping to not get that cynical until I was at least 40."** Buffy wondered though, why Faith was so cynical. What had happened in her life to make her like that?

Faith defended her position, suddenly glad that Kennedy would never have to deal with the beast inside a boyfriend. Girls had less of a beast factor and Faith was starting to like the thought of that.** "it's not cynical. I mean, it's realistic. Every guy from...manimal down to Mr. 'I Loved the English Patient' has beast in him. And I don't care how sensitive they act, they're all still just in it for the chase."**

Buffy thought that over. Something about Faith's little speech didn't sound right. Still, there was no time to examine it as they came upon a group of five vampires, all looking to taste some Slayer blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cordy led Willow into her room where Kennedy was waiting with her nose in her textbook looking, to the casual observer, like she was really concentrating on what she was reading. In truth, Kennedy had already finished her homework for the night before she got to Cordelia's house. Because she didn't want anyone to know she was a brain, Kennedy had hidden her finished work and just did it all over again.

Willow glanced at Kennedy as she concentrated on her homework and smiled. After spending the whole day watching Xander struggle with his homework, Oz avoiding his work and Buffy making excuses for not doing hers, it was nice for Willow to see someone taking school seriously. She knew that Cordelia, though she hid it well, was actually very good about her grades and the homework. It was the reason why Willow had agreed to come here instead of going to her own house to study.

Cordelia watched Willow watching Kennedy and grinned. She knew that getting Willow to see Kennedy being 'homework gal' would spark something within the redhead. Cordelia didn't want to break Willow and Oz up but she wasn't above giving Willow other options. Cordy had never truly liked Oz, his werewolf side had concerned her for a while now, but she was learning what being a real friend was like and so she had kept her mouth shut and supported their relationship.

At the time there didn't seem to be anyone else for Willow to be with...but now there was Kennedy and Cordy, while never wanting to cause Willow the pain of a breakup, would be happy to see them together.

**"Hey Kennedy!"** Willow asked, not knowing what else to say. She was starting to remember why she had been having trouble concentrating on her classes. Kennedy had distracted her far too much this past week. Especially when her and Cordy had their heads together at the far end of the library table whispering and giggling. Actually giggling!

Kennedy looked up from her book carefully, not wanting to let Willow see the emotions that were fighting for dominance in her eyes. She didn't know which was winning; the joy and excitement of having Willow so close and without her 'wolfboy' bodyguard or the sheer terror of having to be so close to her crush knowing she'd never have her. Still, Kennedy knew she had to put on an act of friendship and nothing more.

**"Hey Willow. How's Oz holding up?"** Kennedy really couldn't have cared less how 'wolfboy' was doing but she knew that asking about him would score points with Willow.

Willow smiled, "**he's ok. I left Xander watching over him. He was a little agitated but I'm sure it will clear up. I wouldn't have left him but I have a test to study for and Cordy needed some help studying for the same test. So here I am. What are you working on?"** Willow stopped herself before she could get into full babble mode.

Kennedy inwardly grinned, Willow in babble mode was just too adorable.** "Trigonometry."**

Willow was a little impressed. The look on Kennedy's face when she said Trigonometry wasn't anything like Xander's look of pain and despair when he'd mentioned it earlier. Of course this was Xander's second time around taking Trig but still... Kennedy seemed to be doing ok with it. "**Well if you need any help just ask." **despite how much she'd love to use it as an excuse to spend more time with Willow, Kennedy wasn't comfortable pretending she didn't understand something she knew so well. She may not want people to know she was a brain but she also didn't want to be labeled stupid. It was a fine edge Kennedy walked.

"Thanks Willow but I think I can manage,"

**"Oh, ok. So Cordy ready to start studying?"** Willow turned to Cordy who was busy trying to find something better than music videos to watch. Cordy had kept herself quiet while Willow and Kennedy talked, not wanting to interrupt and mess up Kennedy's chance to talk to Willow. But, upon hearing her name she turned and frowned.

**"If I have to. C'mon Willow let's get learning!"** Cordy's tone was dripping with sarcasm. She didn't like studying but she knew that it was necessary if she wanted to keep up her grades for college.

Willow just grinned, Cordy was the same way every time there was studying to be done. Whether it was schoolwork or research for Buffy, Cordy put on a good show of hating the work.

Willow and Cordy sat together going over the study sheet the teacher had given out for the test. Since the test was worth 30% of their grade, both were taking it seriously.

Kennedy, not really needing to finish what she was doing because she'd done it all earlier, sat with her back against Cordy's bed with her textbook in her lap to keep up appearances but really she was just watching Willow.

After two hours of studying, Willow lifted her head and saw Kennedy watching them.** "Hey Kennedy, are you done with the work?" **Cordy chimed in, seeing an opportunity to help Kennedy out a bit. "**Hey I got an idea!"**

"Huh? Oh yeah I finished. How's the studying going?"

"Well I'm done for the night."

"Me too. Sorry Willow but I can't study anymore."

Willow, seeing the look on Cordy's face automatically knew what the cheerleader was going to suggest. **"No Cordy, I am not playing truth or dare."**

Cordy pouted. Kennedy giggled,** "was that your idea Cordelia?"** Kennedy still hadn't been able to make herself call her 'Cordy'. Cordy nodded, still pouting. "**sounds a little childish but I'm up for it. Why won't you play Willow?"**

Willow glared at Cordy for a moment before,** "because the last time I played truth or dare with Cordy and Buffy, I ended up naked in the pool out back."**

Cordy immediately felt the need to defend herself, "**hey, you were the one who chose dare. Besides, the pool is heated so it's not like you were cold."**

Kennedy was trying to block out the images that were fighting for attention in her mind. A wet, naked Willow coming out of a heated pool with steam rising from the surface of the water...Kennedy's imagination was working overtime.

**"And don't go blaming me it was Buffy who dared you to do that by the way, remember?"** Willow remembered alright. It was shortly before the whole mess with Angel going evil and for some reason, Buffy was in a mischievous mood. Willow probably should've chosen truth but she had been the only one so far that hadn't chosen a dare and she didn't want to seem like she was a wimp.

Kennedy latched on to that bit of information,** "well Buffy's not here so there shouldn't be any danger in playing right?"** Kennedy suddenly really wanted to play. She was coming up with all sorts of questions to ask Willow.

Willow decided to make one last attempt to reason them out of the idea of playing. "**Buffy not being here doesn't matter. It's _truth_ or dare Kennedy. You're telling me that you have nothing at all to hide and will answer all questions honestly? Even,"** Willow hated to do it but she needed Kennedy on her side to persuade Cordy to drop the idea of playing,** "if it has to do with your past in Boston?"**

Kennedy thought about it. It suddenly dawned on her that Cordelia, in an effort to be a good friend, might ask her about her crush on Willow, or about her mom. Suddenly, Kennedy also didn't wanna play.** "Um... I'll be right back."** Kennedy stood up and left the room, heading for the bathroom down the hall.

Cordy looked at Kennedy leaving then over to Willow.** "What was that about Willow?"**

"I don't wanna play truth or dare Cordy."

"So you had to try to scare her? Kennedy may not act like it Will but she's younger than we are plus, you may not know this but there are things in her past in Boston that still cause pain. I would've stayed away from those topics but you just brought them right back up. Why?"

Willow couldn't really explain it.** "I dont know."**

Cordy looked at her for a bit. Something was up and she was going to find out what but right then, Kennedy needed her more. "**I'm gonna go check on her. Wait here."**

Willow nodded and watched as Cordy left the room. Willow glanced over at Kennedy's books and her eyes widened when she noticed the page in her notebook was full of doodles instead of work. Curious, Willow looked through the notebook and found it was completely filled with doodles. Willow frowned, Kennedy didn't seem to be doing any of her homework. Out of the corner of her eye, Willow noticed Kennedy's backpack. Willow, after a quick glance to the door, reached for the bag and opened it. She felt bad spying on Kennedy but something told her there was more to that girl than she was letting on.

Willow found another notebook inside the bag. She pulled it out and looked through it. It was filled with work. Class work, notes, homework, study guides. This was the notebook that Kennedy used in her classes. Willow frowned, why would Kennedy be pretending to do her work while doodling when she had already done her homework? Something was going on and Willow was suddenly determined to find out what it was, even if she had to play truth or dare to do it. Willow carefully put the notebook back and tried to look like she hadn't been spying on Kennedy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kennedy stood in front of the mirror above the sink in Cordelia's guest bathroom trying to calm herself. No one in this town besides Faith and Dawn knew that Kennedy's past was a non-topic. Kennedy hadn't seen Dawn that week, she'd been too busy dealing with Faith and hanging out with Cordelia so she didn't know if Dawn had seen Willow and told her anything. Kennedy didn't think so though because Dawn didn't seem the type to do something like that.

Just the mere hint of a mention of her mother made Kennedy so angry she trembled with the rage that had no outlet. Having Faith in her life had helped Kennedy to stop being sad or scared over her mother's abandonment. Instead, the sadness, fear, and helplessness she'd felt was replaced with an anger so strong that the only way to relieve it was to hit something. Luckily, by that time Liz had come around and given Kennedy an outlet for her anger...the punching bag that Faith used in her training.

Over the years, Faith and Kennedy had realized the safest way to prevent that anger was to just never mention Kennedy's mother. That night at Buffy's when Dawn had asked about Kennedy's mom...it was only Faith's presence across the table that had kept her anger in check.

Kennedy was trying to calm down, to control her anger before she returned to the bedroom. She didn't want it to slip out of her grasp and hurt Willow or Cordelia. They didn't deserve that. The knock on the door pulled Kennedy from her inner thoughts.

**"Kennedy? It's me Cordelia, are you ok?"** The concern was evident in Cordelia's voice and it broke through the cloud that seemed to surround Kennedy's mind.

**"Yeah Cordelia, I'm fine."** Kennedy hoped that Cordelia wouldn't hear the slight tremor in her voice.

Cordy _had_ heard it,** "you don't sound fine Kennedy. Can I come in?"**

Kennedy gave up trying to fight it. Since Faith wasn't available, Kennedy would have to settle for Cordelia. Kennedy opened the door and let the cheerleader in, closing the door behind her. Kennedy just hoped she could control her anger.

**"What's wrong Kennedy?" **

"It's...it's nothing Cordelia. But, um, why would you wanna play truth or dare?"

"Well...honestly I was hoping that you'd use it as an opportunity to see if Willow would ever return your feelings. I wasn't thinking ahead to the questions Willow might ask. I'm sorry."

"Oh...don't sweat it Cordelia. I never would've taken a question from Willow anyway. There's too much there that can trip me up."

The two girls grinned. They both knew the game wasn't a good idea so Cordy offered to drop it and they could just watch movies instead. Kennedy agreed that movies might be a safe option and they hugged, their friendship back on the right path.

They left the bathroom and headed for Cordy's bedroom. When they walked in, Cordy took one look at Willow and realized that she looked guilty. Not the guilt of what she'd said earlier but a guilt of having done something. Now Cordy was intrigued.

Willow watched as Kennedy and Cordy returned to the room, smiling. She also noticed that Cordy's arm was looped around Kennedy's waist in a very...possessive way and Kennedy wasn't objecting. Something was up with those two.

**"Is everything ok now? Kennedy I'm sorry if I upset you before." **Kennedy waved it off and glanced at Cordy, grinning,** "it's all good now."**

"Don't worry about it Willow."

Willow watched as Cordy actually_ blushed_ at what Kennedy said.

**"Ok well you lucked out Willow. We've decided the game was too childish and we're just gonna watch movies. Sound better?"** Cordy said, wanting to shift everyone's focus for a moment. She saw the look on Willow's face when Kennedy had smiled at her and she saw a flash of jealousy in the red heads eyes that was so brief that if she hadn't been looking for it Cordy would've missed it. Willow was jealous. _But is she jealous of Kennedy or of me? Does she want Kennedy or me? God I hope it's Kennedy._ Cordy's thoughts were interrupted by Willow's reply that a movie sounded much better.

The two girls settled onto the floor with Cordy up on the bed, after Cordy inserted a DVD and waited for it to load. In the silence, Cordy suddenly realized that she needed to use the bathroom so she got up and left.

Alone together, Willow and Kennedy sat in silence for a moment before Willow decided it was now or never.** "Kennedy, I was straightening out the books and notebooks while you and Cordy were...um, talking and I noticed that your notebook just has doodles on it. Why?"**

Kennedy decided to not be upset that Willow was looking through her notebook but rather grateful that she'd left her _other_ notebook at home. The one that was filled with doodles, and hearts with Willow's name in them. "**I like doodling." **

"But what about your homework?"

Kennedy reached into her backpack and pulled out her school notebook. She handed it to Willow, who made a convincing show of having never seen it before.** "See? I already did the work before I got here. I just didn't want Cordy to have to work alone. So I doodled while she did her work." **Willow was impressed. Kennedy seemed to be really concerned about her academic future.

"Oh."

**"Hey, I wanna get into college and stuff and I know to do that I gotta get the grades. But I also know that if people know that I am a straight A student with a 4.0 GPA, I'll be labeled a brain or a nerd or something and I won't have the friends I had back home. I was very popular Willow, back in Boston. But I was also smart enough to know that even though I was well liked, didn't mean I had to pick on those who weren't as popular as I was. So, I played it down back home and here." **Willow suddenly wondered why she'd never thought of that. She could've had a much better experience in school if she'd done what Kennedy was doing. Getting her usual good grades but not letting the whole world know it so she could have friends. But then she thought about Oz. He was really smart and if he'd just gone to class he would've graduated already. But he was too busy being the laid back musician that he went too far and failed his senior year.** "But, what if you're too good at that and you fail?" **Cordy had returned in time to hear Kennedy say she was repeating the year.

"Makes sense I guess."

"No chance of that Willow. I do the work, I go to class, and I get the A's. Besides, with the transfer from Boston to Sunnydale, I am in essence already repeating the year."

"What do you mean you're repeating the year?"

Kennedy looked up at Cordelia. Well the cat was outta the bag now, no point in pretending anymore.** "Ok but you two have to promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you ok?"**

Cordy and Willow looked at each other then nodded, the movie forgotten as they sensed the importance of what Kennedy was about to say.

**"Ok, well...back in Boston I was in a really good school and in their Advanced Placement classes. I was basically taking classes a year ahead of my class. In my freshman year I was in all sophomore classes, then the following year I was in junior classes, and so on. This year if I had stayed in Boston I would be taking senior year classes. And senior year I'd be doing college prep classes. But, Faith and I moved here and in the transcript shuffle, I got placed in junior classes again. So...yeah all the work I am doing now I already did last year." **Cordy asked, wondering why anyone who could, wouldn't try to get out of high school sooner.

"Why didn't you ever skip a grade and finish early?"

Kennedy grinned,** "my friends. I wanted to graduate with them and if I skipped a grade or two I wouldn't be able to do that. My dad basically told me and Faith that he wanted us back home this summer so I could finish my senior year with my friends. Faith is 19 so she doesn't really have to listen to him but I'm not so I do."**

Willow, who'd been listening quietly, couldn't help but feel a kinship to Kennedy. Willow had taken the necessary classes and tests last year to graduate with Oz's class. She'd wanted to graduate with her boyfriend so he wouldn't leave for college without her but, then she'd found out that Oz was going to need summer school and Willow had held back a few subjects, so that she could have her senior year with Buffy and her friends. Then the mess with Angel, Spike and Drusilla had cropped up and suddenly the tests didn't matter.

With Jenny Calendar dead, Willow had taken over her classes and this year she only had two classes of her own and the rest of the day was spent teaching Jenny's classes. She didn't know why Snyder hadn't hired a new teacher yet.

**"You know Kennedy, if you wanted to, you could take the tests and skip junior year. You'd graduate with our class and not have to do the same work all over again."** Willow said, wondering what Kennedy would do. If she went for it, it meant she was willing to do the work. If she didn't then she was willing to coast along for a year doing work she'd already done the year before.

Kennedy thought about that. She already knew that she didn't want to return to Boston without Faith and something told her that Faith wasn't going back to Boston. If she skipped to her senior year and graduated, and then got accepted to a local college, she could stay with Faith and her father would be easier to convince to let her stay there.** "Sounds like a good plan in theory Willow but, I wouldn't even know who to ask to get it all started." **

"That's the easy part Kennedy. Once you convince the guidance counselor, she'll arrange everything and all you have to do is pass the tests and you'll be given a new class schedule."

"Sounds like you know a lot about it."

Willow went on to explain, as Cordy listened, about her own plan to graduate early and how it went sour.

Kennedy listened and realized something. Willow, who was all about academic achievement, was dating a guy who'd failed his senior year and was repeating it. If she, Kennedy, skipped her junior year and went right to her senior year, she'd be seen as better than Oz. Kennedy knew it would really impress Willow more to skip a grade than to repeat one. Kennedy found herself agreeing to meet with the guidance counselor in the morning.

Cordy noticed the late hour and soon the three girls were camped down in their sleeping bags and bed and drifting off to sleep.

Kennedy's last thought before sleep claimed her was that she'd found a path that might lead to Willow's heart...she just had to follow it to the end.

Cordy was still processing the fact that Kennedy had the grades and the brains to skip a whole school year.

Willow was wondering why the thought of Kennedy skipping a year and being a senior was making her happier than she was when she found out she'd have Oz for another year.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It was an hour before sunrise when Faith pulled up to Buffy's house after their night of patrolling. Faith smiled as she cut the engine.

**"Home sweet home, B."** Faith's amused tone was almost lost on Buffy, whose thoughts were centered mostly around Faith's statement about all men being beasts and only in it for the chase. However, Buffy managed a grin.

**"Yeah, I get to sleep for a whopping 3 hours before I have to get up for school."** Buffy's tone was sarcastic but not malicious.

Faith couldn't help but 'poke the bear', **"man, am I glad I don't have to go to school anymore. But I'll swing by the library around noon for any updates, cool?"**

**"Sounds good. Thanks for the ride, Faith."**

**"No problem B. Sleep well."**

**"You too. Bye."**

**"Bye."**

Buffy got out of the car then and walked up to her door. One of the good things about her mom now knowing that she was the slayer was Buffy didn't have to sneak into her bedroom window anymore.

Faith waited until Buffy was inside her house before she started the car again and pulled away. Faith was trying to think of ways to stay awake until sunrise so she wouldn't have to dream about Buffy. Faith took the extra long way home, even driving by Cordelia's house on the other side of town in her effort to avoid sleeping before sunrise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cordelia pulled into the school parking lot and cut the engine. The look on her face made it obvious that she didn't like having to come to school but she did it anyway. Cordy turned to face Kennedy who was in the back seat, having given up the front seat to Willow.

**"Smile Kennedy, it's only another day in high school hell!"** Kennedy had let Cordy believe that she didn't like school either but after the night before Cordy knew that wasn't true anymore but she preferred to keep up the pretense. Besides, if her new friend wanted everyone to think she wasn't a brain, Cordy wasn't going to mess that up.

Kennedy grinned,** "hey careful, from what I've heard, that could be a literal hell."**

The three girls laughed, it was a needed release. Going to a high school that was built over the mouth to hell made everyday a victory if you survived it.

Willow, Kennedy and Cordelia got out of the car and Cordy headed to her locker while Kennedy followed Willow.

**"Um Willow?"**

"Yeah?"

Kennedy found herself staring into Willow's green eyes and almost forgot what she was going to say. Almost.** "Um, I just wanted to tell you, away from Cordelia, that I've decided to see if I can skip my junior year and become a senior here."**

**"Kennedy that's great! And if there's anything you need, like help with homework or anything just ask ok?"**

Kennedy smiled, thankful that Willow had offered before Kennedy could ask.** "Thanks Willow. Well I am off to see the guidance counselor. Oh look, there's Buffy and Oz. I'll see you later, ok?"**

Willow glanced in the direction Kennedy had pointed and smiled when she saw her best friend and her boyfriend walking towards them.** "Ok, see you later."**

Kennedy left before she had to make nice and talk to Oz. She still didn't like him but she also knew that she had no real reason to hate him other than he was dating Willow.

Willow watched as Kennedy left rather quickly then, frowning over Kennedy's eagerness to leave, Willow turned to Buffy and Oz. Her frown quickly turned into a smile as Oz leaned in and gave her a hello kiss.

Willow then turned to Buffy,** "hey Buffy. How was patrol?"**

**"It was ok. Only a few vamps and luckily no other werewolves. But Faith said something interesting."**

**"Oh?"**

The three started walking towards the school. As they were approaching the stairs, Buffy began filling them in on her patrol, including her conversation with Faith about men.

They were almost at the top to the stairs when Willow said,** "I don't think that's true, that every guy is in it only for the chase."**

Buffy felt she had to agree, "**I know, it is an awful generalization."**

Before Buffy could explain that she thought something in Faith's past had made her think all men were beasts, she heard someone call her name.

**"Hey Buffy."**

Buffy turned to her left, where the voice had come from, and saw her...boyfriend, Scott, walking towards them. Buffy, Willow and Oz waited for him to get close enough to them that he didn't have to shout anymore.

**"That's what I stopped you for, basically. Hey."** Despite her less than passionate feelings for Scott, she still thought he was very sweet.

**"Okay, hey."**

Oz noticed a couple, a blonde girl and a dark haired guy, he knew walk up behind Scott.** "howdy Debbie."**

Debbie, and her boyfriend Pete, smiled at Oz as Debbie answered,** "hi Oz. Hey, you're not doing jazz band this year?"**

Oz, in his usual manner, answered,** "oh, can't take the pressure. It's not the music that's hard it's the marching."**

Buffy, usually clueless unless it happened to involve her slayer duties, asked, "**we have a marching jazz band?"** Buffy then turned to Scott for confirmation but he seemed equally unaware of the school's marching jazz band.

Oz, being Oz, answered,** "yeah, but since the best jazz is improvisational, we'd be going off in all directions, banging into the floats...scary."**

Willow couldn't help but chime in, **"he's just being Oz."**

**"Pretty much full time."** Was Oz's response to that.

Buffy, wanting to change the subject, nodded to the flowers Debbie was holding and said,** "those are pretty flowers."**

Debbie smiled,** "thanks. Pete got them for me."**

Pete blushed lightly then tried to deflect the attention off himself,** "yeah...well I'm sure Scott does that kind of stuff for you, too, Buffy."**

Scott, slightly uncomfortable, explained,** "well, we're not up to flowers."** Then he turned to Buffy, unsure,** "Are we? Up to flowers? Did I miss flowers?"** Now Scott was worried...as any good boyfriend would be if he really had missed the point where flowers were acceptable to give his girlfriend.

Buffy soon put him at ease though,** "No. We're pre-posy. Definitely."** Although she'd like to get flowers once in a while, Buffy knew that Scott wasn't the person she wanted to bring her flowers.

Buffy suddenly felt the need to escape so she said,** "What time is it?"** Before anyone could answer though, she grabbed Scott's wrist to check his watch,** "Oh. I have to go see Mr. Platt today."** Though her appointment wasn't until later, Buffy would still use it as an excuse to escape.

Debbie, who'd been sniffing her flowers again, lifted her head,** "Platt? The school counselor?"** Buffy's tone made it very clear she wasn't looking forward to the meeting.

**"I get to convince him I'm little Miss Stable so I can stay in school."**

**"Platt creeps me out. I would totally quit going, but I'm flunking senior bio, and my teacher says I have 'success issues'."** Debbie said, clearly not agreeing with her teacher's assessment.

**"Senior bio? I kinda aced that final."** Oz spoke up, now knowing he was reminding Willow that he was repeating his senior year.

**"And how did you do that? Oh right, you showed up."** Willow didn't often use sarcasm but when she did she usually nailed it without anyone really taking much offense.

Oz just grinned at Willow before he turned to Debbie, "**if you want my notes, they're yours."**

**"Thanks, that'd be great!"**

Just then the bell rang, signaling the start of the school day. **"We better go."** Buffy said then turned to Scott,** "I'll see you?"**

**"Yup."**

Buffy and Scott shared a quick kiss good bye then Buffy, Willow and Oz turned to leave, waving bye to Debbie and Pete as they left. Scott cocked his head at his friends, a question in his expression. Pete just nodded while Debbie smiled...they approved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time the bell rang to start the day, Kennedy had set the wheels in motion to skip her junior year. The guidance counselor, Miss Shields, assured her she could have all the paperwork and tests ready as soon as Kennedy's guardian signed the consent forms.

Kennedy left the office, smiling, she was confident that she could convince Faith to sign the forms. Kennedy went to her first class of the day in a great mood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunchtime came and went and still no sign of Faith. Buffy, though she'd never admit it, had actually missed the other slayer. However, she didn't have enough time to dwell on her fellow slayer's whereabouts. Her afternoon meeting with Mr. Platt had given her plenty to think about as she entered the library to find her friends sitting on the steps that led to the upper level in a somber, quiet mood.

Buffy walked over to stand next to Giles and took in each of their expressions before,** "I'm afraid to ask."** Something about their demeanor unsettled Buffy.

Cordelia, in her usual tactless manner explained,** "Oz ate someone last night."**

Willow immediately jumped to her boyfriend's defense.** "he did not!"** She'd been having the same argument for an hour now.

Xander attempted to help,** "Oz does not eat people. It's more werewolf play. You know, I bat you around a little bit, like a cat toy."** Buffy glanced at Giles, worried, as Xander continued,** "I have harmless wolf fun. Is it Oz's fault that, you know, side effect, people get cut to ribbons and maybe then he'll take a little nibble and--"** Xander seemed to suddenly realize he wasn't helping,** "I'm not helping am I?"**

Giles, upset, took charge,** "No."** Giles softened his tone,** "Oz may have gotten out of his cage last night."**

Oz quietly added,** "Or maybe there's another werewolf roaming the woods."**

Giles understood Oz's need to believe it wasn't himself.** "Perhaps. Perhaps it's something else entirely."**

Buffy, more for Willow's peace of mind than Oz's said,** "it's ok. We'll work together, and we'll figure this out."** Giles was in watcher mode.

**"yes um...Buffy. You patrol the woods. The others, check out the morgue."**

Kennedy, standing just outside the library and listening in, took a moment to absorb the fact that Oz, in his wolf form, may have killed someone. She was really grateful that Willow was indoors with her and Cordelia last night. Kennedy tuned back in, just as Willow asked, "**But what about Oz?"**

Giles had almost forgotten about that, someone had to guard Oz.** "Um...well, I have some research materials at home that I need to look at."** Kennedy heard the confusion in his voice, like he was trying to figure a solution.** "Uh...we could ask Faith to watch over him."**

Kennedy was a little surprised then. He was actually suggesting having a slayer watch over Oz? _Way to inspire confidence there Giles._ Kennedy thought. Oz seemed to echo Kennedy's thoughts.

**"What, you're having a slayer watch over me? Oh good we're not overreacting."**

Oz stood up to make a dramatic exit but before he could take a step Kennedy, finally realizing there was another solution, walked into the library and said, **"hey, I couldn't help overhearing, um...why don't I watch him?"**

Everyone turned to look at Kennedy, surprised that someone could eavesdrop on their conversation without any of them noticing.

Giles found his voice first, his concern was evident, **"Thank you for the offer Kennedy but, it's not necessary. Faith can watch him."**

**"I get that but, if Oz is right and there's another wolf out there, or even something worse, wouldn't it be smarter to have two slayers out there instead of just one?"**

Giles found he didn't have an argument for that. Kennedy decided that, even if they already knew it was best to remind them,** "plus it's not like I'm not trained to handle the beasties. Faith's watcher trained me alongside Faith since I was 13. Buffy, I'm assuming there's a tranquilizer gun around here?"** At Buffy's nod, Kennedy continued,** "ok so Oz stays in his cage and if he gets out it's tranq time right?"**

Again Buffy just nodded. Everyone was willing to let Buffy and Giles handle Kennedy's request. Kennedy, knowing that sometimes the slayer can out rank her watcher, focused on Buffy for her answer.

Buffy thought about it and decided it was a pretty good solution. "**Are you sure Kennedy?"**

**"Positive."**

Buffy turned to Giles, "**I agree with Kennedy about the two slayers thing."**

Giles, noticing the look in Buffy's eyes, knew he had to give in.** "Alright. It's settled then. Um, Kennedy could you call Faith and fill her in on the agenda for tonight while I have a moment alone with Buffy?"** Kennedy walked to the upper level of the library, pulling out the cell phone that Faith had bought for her a few days before.

**"Sure."**

She hit the button for Faith's cell phone just as she disappeared behind one of the standing shelves.

Willow noticed that Oz was walking towards the exit and reminded him it was almost sundown and he needed to get into the cage.

Oz, clearly upset that everyone seemed to think he'd killed Jeff, entered his cage and locked the door behind him.

Willow wasn't used to seeing this much emotion on his face and was worried about him,** "Oz?"**

Oz, his voice low but angry just said,** "Get away from the cage."**

**"What?"**

**"It's gonna happen soon."**Oz explained, feeling the wolf inside of him slowly rising to the surface.**"Get away from me."** Oz then turned his back on Willow and took a few steps away. He really didn't want to risk hurting Willow.

Willow turned and walked away from the cage, going to sit at the table for a few minutes. She was waiting for Kennedy to finish talking to Faith so she could ask her about her meeting with the guidance counselor, anything to take her mind off the pain she'd felt when Oz told her to get away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles and Buffy went into his office and he closed the door.** "Care to explain to me why you think it's a good idea to leave Kennedy alone with Oz on his wolf form?"**

"First, the two slayers patrolling idea was a good one and second, you yourself told me what her destiny will be...this is my way of seeing if she's worthy of it."

"What?"

"Giles, if she can handle a night of Oz patrol, on the actual full moon no less, then to me anyway that says she's got what it takes to one day be a slayer."

Giles thought about Buffy's reasoning. It didn't seem to make much sense on the surface but he knew that she was right. Kennedy was a potential slayer, the next in line after Faith, and if anything were to happen to Faith, they needed to know that Kennedy had what it took to be a slayer.

**"Alright Buffy. Let's just hope that Oz doesn't truly challenge her abilities tonight."**

Buffy just nodded. She knew it would be really bad if Oz were to escape his cage and Kennedy got in his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kennedy had just walked down from the upper level, her cell phone back in her pocket, when Buffy emerged from Giles office. "**Faith said to tell you she'll be waiting in front of the school in ten minutes to pick you up to patrol. And she's willing to give the rest of you a ride to the morgue if you want one."**

Buffy nodded her thanks and walked to the exit, knowing that if Faith said ten minutes it was more likely going to be five. Also, she didn't want to have to explain to the others why she'd agreed to leave Kennedy alone with Oz.

Cordy glanced at Xander and Willow before she turned to Kennedy,** "it's sweet of her to offer but I was planning on driving these two to the morgue already."** Cordelia moved closer to her friend and when she was close enough she lowered her voice and asked, "**are you sure you want to be alone with Oz?"**

Kennedy looked a Cordelia, she knew why her friend had asked, she also knew that this was something she had to do.** "Yeah Cordy I am."**

The look on the cheerleader's face was priceless. "**You just called me Cordy...you never call me Cordy...are you really ok?"**

Kennedy noticed, out of the corner of her eye, the look on Willow's face as she continued talking to Cordy in low whispers...there was a jealousy there that Kennedy hoped wasn't just her imagination. To test it, Kennedy laughed out loud at Cordy's question. Cordy looked at Kennedy like she'd lost her mind but Kennedy was watching Willow's face carefully and yep, it was definitely jealousy.

**"Yes Cordy I'm fine I just wanted to test it out...see if I felt comfortable with it."**

**"Oh...do you?"**

**"Not completely but I'm getting there. But if you don't like it, I'll stop."**

Cordy grinned, her mind already coming up with naughty comebacks, she really had been with Xander too long, before she settled on something safe,** "it doesn't matter to me, I answer to both."**

**"Ok, cool. Maybe I'll alternate."**

Willow, unable to stand watching them so close together, cleared her throat and suggested they get going to the morgue. Cordy agreed and said her goodbyes to Kennedy and Oz, who was now in his wolf form.

Cordy, Xander and Willow left and pretty soon it was just Giles, Kennedy and 'wolfboy'.

Giles made his excuses after a half hour and left. Kennedy sat down at the table and stared at the werewolf in the cage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy and Faith left the car parked at the edge of the woods, Faith was a little bummed that Buffy wouldn't let her park it at the smooch spot she'd mentioned the night before.

Buffy suggested they split up and cover more ground. Faith agreed and they took off in opposite directions.

Faith started walking around, almost praying for a vampire or other creature to challenge her. She'd somehow managed to dream about Buffy again even when she slept in the daytime. Her dream was so good she slept longer to keep it going. She ended up missing her lunchtime rendezvous with Buffy and her friends because she was too happy in her dream.

She'd dreamed that her and Buffy were on a date and it all went well. Eventually, they ended up in bed together and Faith couldn't help but get into it. It felt so real, that when Faith was woken up by Kennedy's phone call about tonight's patrol, she noticed that she'd climaxed in her sleep! Faith had never done that in her life, no matter how hot the dream, she never climaxed in her sleep. So when Buffy suggested splitting up to patrol, Faith jumped at the chance to put some distance between them, her mind still reeling with memories from her dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was walking through the woods, hoping she was wrong about Oz but also hoping there wasn't another wolf to deal with, Oz had been enough of a handful when they'd first found out about him.

Buffy was walking for about twenty minutes when she heard a noise. She got out her stake and listened more carefully, hopefully it wasn't Faith.

Soon though, Buffy saw what looked like a person run by her about twenty feet away. Buffy immediately began chasing it. Whoever or whatever it was seemed to have doubled back because it quickly ran right into her, knocking Buffy to the ground as it kept on going, but it stopped for a second and turned to look at her.

Buffy looked up and what she saw made her heart stop for a moment, then start again in triple time. It was Angel.

He looked angry and almost animal like but he didn't have his vampire face on. There was blood around his mouth, and smeared on his chest. He was shirtless and shoeless but he still looked like Angel.

He charged at Buffy, knocking her down again and landing on the ground himself. He attacked her and Buffy hit him. They went at it for a few more rounds before Buffy delivered a hard punch to his head that managed to knock him out. Buffy stood there, looking down on the man she'd loved, her guilt over his trip to hell overwhelmed her for a moment and she almost fell to her knees.

She couldn't believe that Angel was there in front of her. He looked like there was nothing left of his soul and he was evil again but something in Buffy's heart screamed that he was still Angel. He went to hell with his soul so he had to have returned with it, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kennedy sat watching Oz for a good ten minutes after Giles left. Just studying the wolf as it prowled the cage. The wolf had only glanced at her once before he'd decided she wasn't a threat and started pacing for lack of a better word.

There were moments when it would become a little agitated and launch itself at the cage door but the door help firm and the wolf was safely in its cage.

After the ten minute study, Kennedy stood and walked to the cage, careful to keep a safe distance, and also to keep the tranquilizer gun within her sight. Kennedy, knowing this might be her only chance, slowly slid the silver dagger from her jacket sleeve.

She'd bought the dagger three days ago when Willow had told them the full moon was coming up. Faith didn't know she had it...no one knew. It was her own personal protection from Oz in his wolf form.

Kennedy knew that silver killed werewolves. She also knew that if Oz was out of the way, everyone, especially Willow, would be safe. Kennedy stared at the wolf in his cage then down at the dagger in her hands. It would be so easy to subdue the wolf with the tranquilizer gun then slip into the cage and bury the silver dagger into its heart. She could mess the place up a bit to look like a struggle had ensued, she could even break the cage door to make it look like Oz had broken it in his struggle to escape. She could make the library look like she'd killed Oz in self defense when the tranquilizer didn't stop him.

Kennedy knew she could get them to believe her. She was, after all, still only 16 and not even a slayer. Sure, Buffy and Giles might have guilt over leaving her alone with Oz but in the end they'd see that Kennedy had managed to stop Oz, even if killing him wouldn't have been their first choice. The only thing she would have to really explain would be the dagger and Kennedy knew the truth would be enough: she saw it in the store, it looked really cool and she wanted it so she bought it.

No one had to know she'd also bought it in case she ever needed to use it.

Kennedy looked at the wolf again, the only one standing between her and Willow, and then down at her dagger, then she glanced at the gun on the table. It would be so easy.

Kennedy walked to the table and placed the dagger on it. She picked up the gun, checked the barrel to make sure it was loaded, and walked back over to the cage.

So easy...

TBC...


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

Buffy looked down at the unconscious Angel and was torn between her guilt for his suffering and her hatred for the soulless creature shed helped turn him into. Buffy knew that she couldn't just leave him there though, it wasn't safe. She needed to get him somewhere that had shelter from the direct sunlight that would be arriving in a few hours.

Buffy wondered if it would be safe to tell Faith about this and get her help in moving him. She knew that Willow and Xander had told Faith about Angel (and knowing Xander, none of it was good), and Buffy wondered if she would even agree to help her.

In the end though, Buffy didn't have much of a choice.

Faith came walking around a nearby tree and noticed Buffy standing over the body of what looked like a very hot guy without his shirt on. **"Hey B, who's the stud?"** Faith asked, jokingly, as she walked closer to the blonde slayer.

Buffy looked up at Faith with a serious expression on her face as she asked,** "um...can you keep a secret?"**

Faith looked from Buffy, with her serious face, down to the guy who didn't seem to be breathing, and back up at Buffy,** "what, did you kill him or something?"** Faith joked, hoping to get at least a smile out of the serious blonde.

But Buffy didn't even crack a smile.** "I mean it Faith. Can I trust you?"**

Faith studied Buffy's face and saw that this was very important to her so,** "yeah, of course you can trust me. What's going on?"**

Buffy took a deep breath then she nodded to Angel and said,** "this is...Angel."**

Faith was sure she'd heard wrong.** "Sorry B, I must've heard wrong. What did you say?"**

Buffy knew that Faith would want a more detailed explanation but right then she didn't have one. She also needed to move Angel before he came to and posed a greater risk. ** "Faith, I promise to explain more, soon. But right now I could use your help getting him,"** Buffy pointed to Angel,** "somewhere safe. Will you help me?"**

Faith thought about it for a moment, though she knew she wasn't going to say no to Buffy. Something about the other slayer made it hard for Faith to deny her much of anything.** "Gonna hold ya to that promise. But yeah I'll help. Where'd you have in mind?"**

Buffy thought for a moment, glad that Faith had agreed to help her, and she remembered Angel's old mansion.** "There's a mansion on the other edge of these woods. We can take him there."**

Faith nodded her agreement and, together, they got the still unconscious Angel into Faith's car. Faith drove to the mansion and, in complete silence, she helped Buffy get him inside.

Faith was guarding Angel near the wall Buffy had pointed at when they'd entered. Faith watched as Buffy advanced on a trunk against the other wall that had a bunch of dolls on it.

Buffy swept Drusilla's dolls to the floor with her arm, her only objective being to get the chains that she knew had to be in the trunk. Angel had mentioned them once after Spike had almost killed him trying to restore Drusilla's vampiric health.

Buffy found the chains and took them to where Faith was waiting with Angel. Buffy looped the chain through a cast iron fixture on the wall overhead and then attached the shackles to Angel's wrists. Once she was confident he was restrained, Buffy nodded to Faith who moved far enough away to be out of Angel's sight when he woke up. Buffy was noticing that Angel was slowly coming to, she hoped that Angels soul was still with him.

Faith watched as Angel came to and, growling, lunged at Buffy. Luckily, the chains held him back and Buffy was a safe distance from him.

Buffy walked away from Angel after he lunged at her. She watched him, lost in her guilt, and almost forgot Faith was there. Angel was crouched low, as if poised for an attack. Buffy saw him sniff the air for a few seconds then he turned his head and looked right at Faith. Amazingly, seeing Faith made Angel retreat to the wall behind him, much the way an abused child would cower from its abuser.

Faith watched as Angel cowered from her and she inwardly grinned. A part of her was glad he seemed to fear her, as he should, since unlike Buffy, Faith was a slayer who would have no problem staking him.

**"Ok B, he's chained up, away from the upcoming sunlight. Time to explain. If this is really Angel, shouldn't he still be in some hell dimension? Or did you lie about that?"**

Buffy looked at Faith. She was right, Angel should have been in hell...but he wasn't. **"First of all, this is Angel. I never lied to you Faith. I did send him to hell. He went there with his soul intact to suffer hundreds of years of torment. I don't know why or how he came back. I intend to find out but I need you to promise you won't tell anyone--not even Kennedy--about Angel being back."**

**"I can agree to not tell your friends but, are you telling me you don't trust Kenn?"** Faith was, understandably, upset over the notion that Kennedy couldn't be trusted.

Buffy really hoped she wasn't about to tell Faith something she didn't already know. ** "In general, I trust Kennedy because she is your sister. But Faith, her crush on Willow and her close friendship with Cordy might make her slip up and say something. I trusted her to watch over Oz and to be able to handle it, but this is more important. If the others find out he's back before I know why, and if he's still got his soul, it will be very bad. Please Faith?"**

Faith understood Buffy's reasoning but,** "I can't really keep secrets from Kenn, B. Not only did I promise her I wouldn't, but she knows me too well. I know she's crushing on Red but, Kenn can keep secrets. You can trust her B."**

Buffy thought about it, it really wasn't fair to ask Faith to keep secrets from her sister.** "OK but no one else can know Faith!"**

**"Deal. So what now? Back to patrol or do you think maybe...Angel killed that guy last night?"**

Buffy didn't want to admit that it was possible Angel had killed Jeff Orkin, if Jeff was unlucky enough to get in his way.** "Well I wanna check some of Giles books at the library. Can you drop me off there and pick up Kennedy? You two might as well call it a night. The sun will up soon anyway."**

Faith nodded, knowing that she could keep her promise. Faith turned and headed back out to her car, all the while thinking that she might be able to convince Kennedy to let her patrol a little longer.

Buffy took one last look at Angel and saw that as soon as Faith was out of sight, he seemed to relax a bit. Buffy took a deep breath before she turned and followed Faith to the car.

The drive back to the school was made in silence, not even the radio was on, as both girls were trapped in their own thoughts.

Faith was thinking about Kennedy. Buffy had known about her crush on Willow, which meant that Kennedy hadn't been as careful as Faith had hoped she'd be. Although Buffy seemed to be ok with it, Faith knew that Buffy had also been thinking more about Angel and that her reaction could do a 180 and turn unpleasant. Faith didn't want to see Kennedy hurt, but also didn't want to have to take sides. Not now that she'd admitted to herself that she was falling for the blonde slayer.

Buffy was thinking about the fallout from Angel's return. If he did kill Jeff, then she might not have any choice but to kill him, especially if he'd done it because he didn't come back with his soul. Buffy knew that even if Angel did have his soul, there was no future for them. They could never have a real relationship because not only would there be the constant worry about losing his soul, but her friends would never accept them being together after everything that Angel had done when he'd been evil. Buffy also had to admit that while she would always love Angel, she wasn't in love with him anymore. A summer spent torturing herself in LA had effectively managed to convince her to let him go--despite her dreams of having him back. Besides, she had Scott now and while she wasn't in love with him either, she was willing to at least try to love him. He was safer than the alternative.

Faith parked the car in the schools parking lot in a space closest to the door that would lead to the library. Faith had picked out this spot a few days ago when she had been picking Kennedy up from school.

Buffy snapped out of her thoughts when the car turned off and she turned to look at Faith. Buffy caught Faith a moment before she managed to put her guard up again and she saw something in Faith's eyes that almost reminded her of the looks Xander used to give her. The look was gone before she could be sure so Buffy dismissed it as her imagination.

Faith and Buffy left the car and headed towards the door that Giles managed to always leave unlocked as it led to the hallway right outside the library. Buffy opened the door and let Faith enter first. As Buffy closed the door behind her, she sensed there was something not quite right in the building...something was off and her slayer sense was tingling. She turned to Faith to see if she felt it too, by the look on the other girl's face Buffy could tell she sensed it too.

Slowly, they made their way to the library, hoping that they were overacting to the complete silence in the building. It was the silence that had worried Buffy, Oz in werewolf form always made some noise. Growling, roaring, or just rattling the cage as he struggled to escape, but now there was silence coming from the library. Buffy made it to the library doors first and she slowly creaked the door open, bracing herself for whatever was on the other side. When she got a glimpse into the room and saw what was happening...she was too stunned to move, causing Faith to bump up against her back and instinctively wrap one arm around her as the other one found the other door to brace herself so they both didn't fall over. When Faith turned to look at what was keeping Buffy still, she couldn't help but grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kennedy didn't know how long she'd stood there, staring at the wolf in his cage, with the tranquilizer gun in her hands. It seemed like hours but she knew it couldn't have been that long. Kennedy's dark side was whispering that it would be so easy and no one would ever suspect her of doing it on purpose if she just...took out the competition. Even though it was whispering, at that moment it was louder than Kennedy's good side which was trying to convince her not to do it. That Oz wasn't worth losing everything she held dear. She would lose any chance she had with Willow however slim it might be, she would lose the trust of Buffy and her watcher, which Kennedy had to admit was a nice feeling, but most importantly, she'd lose Faith's respect.

Faith, knowing how she felt about Willow and knowing her as well as she did, would see right through Kennedy's cover story and know the truth. Kennedy would lose her standing in Faith's eyes. She'd never look at her the same way, she'd never think of her the same way, there'd always be that truth between them and Kennedy's good side knew she wouldn't survive it.

Kennedy stood there, gun raised and aimed at the wolf, her arms trembling with the effort of fighting the battle within herself between what she knew was right and what she wanted to do regardless of right or wrong.

After her good side used its trump card: Faith's respect and love, Kennedy made her decision. She wasn't going to risk losing that just to get rid of Oz. She'd find another way to deal with her jealousy and her emotions that wouldn't involve destroying the one thing she treasured more than even her own life: Faith's respect.

Slowly, Kennedy lowered the gun and let it hang at her side. She let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding and slumped a little. Kennedy looked at the wolf, it had stopped pacing and sat there looking at Kennedy. The entire time Kennedy had the gun trained on it, the wolf had been sitting there just looking at her. It hadn't tried to fight it, hadn't tried to escape the cage to tear her apart for the threat she posed. It simply looked at her and waited to see what she would do. Kennedy looked into the wolf's eyes and saw a sadness in them that she didn't understand.

Before she could examine why there'd be sadness in a wild wolf's eyes, Kennedy heard the door in the hallway open. Someone was in the building and Kennedy knew, from what Giles had told her, that the door that had opened was the one Buffy usually used at night. Kennedy quickly moved to place the gun on the counter behind her then she went to the table and hid her dagger in her sleeve again. Kennedy sat down at the table and, making sure to keep the cage in her line of sight, she picked up the book she'd been reading before Giles had left her alone, and began to read. She knew that she looked like she'd been reading the whole time and she was glad that she had good hearing.

Kennedy had read three pages by the time she sensed the door to the library opening and she silently wondered what had taken Buffy so long to make the short walk down the hallway. Kennedy had no way of knowing that the silence from the wolf, which Kennedy had taken as a good sign, had set off alarms in Buffy's head.

Faith looked at her sister looking like shed been reading the whole time and grinned. She knew Kennedy very well and knew that the casual look about her was an act. She'd been up to something and had probably heard their entrance and was now trying to act like she was just reading.

Faith carefully moved Buffy aside and turned to look at her,** "B, whats up?"**

Buffy snapped out of her surprise at seeing Oz so calm and relaxed in his wolf form and turned to Faith,** "nothing it's just...well Oz is never that relaxed in his wolf form. It threw me."**

**"Oh."** Faith decided that the stress of the earlier events must've been a factor here so she shrugged it off and walked closer to her sister. **"Hey Kenn, slow night?"**

Kennedy looked up at her sister and knew that Faith wasn't buying her casual reading act but she also noticed that Buffy seemed to believe it so she kept it up.** "Yeah. Oz was a bit restless at first but he calmed down so I've just been reading. How was patrol?"**

Buffy came up to stand next to the table and smiled down at Kennedy,** "slow. Anyway, I realized you might not be used to staying up all night and there is school tomorrow so I'm giving you the rest of the night off. I'll stay here with Oz and cram for my French test while Faith and you head home. Thanks again for watching Oz tonight Kennedy."**

Kennedy, happy to be getting away from the temptation smiled, **"OK. But for the record I don't need as much sleep as most people do. Comes from staying up late waiting for Faith to come back from patrols for the last year. Also, no need to thank me Buffy, it was fun. C'mon Faith, lets go home."**

Faith, not knowing what to say, just nodded and turned to go. Before she walked out the door she turned back to Buffy and grinned,**_ "Ne pas veiller trop tard mon ami."_** Then she left. Faith had taken French classes at the Community College in Boston at Liz's insistence. Liz had said that she'd never know when it might come in handy. Faith had taken the classes to make Liz happy but she'd remembered enough to get by and now she was glad she had. The puzzled look on Buffy's face was worth every minute she'd spent in those classes.

Buffy stood staring at the door long after Faith had left. She was wondering what the French phrase that Faith had spoken meant. She knew that _mon ami_ meant 'my friend' but what was the rest? Buffy realized that she'd have to find that out before she looked up anything else. It would bug her the whole night if she didn't. Buffy went to the card catalogue and began looking for a French to English dictionary listing.

Buffy noticed that even with Kennedy gone, Oz was still sitting in the same spot just staring at...Buffy followed his line of sight and saw the tranquilizer gun on the counter. Oz was staring at it. Hmmm...weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith and Kennedy were in the car at a red light when Faith turned to look at her sister.** "Ok, wanna tell me what's going on? Because I know you weren't reading this whole time."**

Kennedy looked at Faith, knowing she would see through any lie she told. Kennedy began to tell Faith the truth about what she'd almost done. Faith sat listening and when the light turned green she drove until she could pull over. Once she did she turned to face Kennedy.

**"So let me see if I got this, you almost killed Oz in wolf form because he's the only thing standing between you and Red?"**

Kennedy just nodded.

**"So what stopped you?"** Faith needed to know that it wasn't just hearing them entering the school that had stopped her sister from committing cold blooded murder.

Kennedy turned and faced her sister, tears in her eyes, as she said,** "I knew if I did that...youd know the truth no matter what story I gave the others and I would lose your respect. I would be a murderer and I know you would never look at me the same way, never think of me the same way. I would be a killer and, while I know you might not tell the others the truth, it would always be there between us and I couldn't risk that. You're my sister, Faith. From the day you moved back home and I met you for the first time, it was always you and me against the world. You made the nightmares go away and made me feel safe again. And if I ever lost that because of my own selfish actions, I wouldn't survive it."** The tears were flowing down Kennedy's face now, the full impact of what she would have lost with that one action hitting her full force.

Faith sat in silence for a moment, thinking about what Kennedy had said. She knew it was the truth and she also knew she felt the same way. For the longest time it really had been them against the world, even after Liz had come into her life, it was always her and Kennedy, to the point that even Liz knew it and Faith believed that was why she trained Kennedy too.

**"Ok. Well I'm glad you didn't cross that line. I'm glad you stopped yourself Kenn. Now hand me the knife."**

Kennedy whipped her head around to face Faith,** "what?"**

**"You heard me Kenn. Hand it over."** Faith waited patiently as Kennedy reluctantly slipped the knife out of her sleeve and slowly handed it over, handle first. Faith took it and slipped it up her own sleeve for safe keeping, it wouldn't be good if a cop stopped them and saw it on the back seat or something.** "You'll get it back in a week and once a month, when Oz is in wolf form, you'll hand it over to me again for those three days, are we clear?"**

Kennedy saw what Faith was doing, she was taking the temptation away as best she could. Kennedy nodded. Satisfied, Faith started the car again and drove the rest of the way to their apartment.

Faith and Kennedy were preparing for bed when Faith decided that since Kennedy had been honest with her, she should be honest with Kennedy. Faith sat Kennedy down in the kitchen at the table and told her about Angel and Buffy wanting to find out why he was back. She also made Kennedy promise that she wouldn't tell anyone about this, not Willow, not Cordelia, no one. Kennedy, recognizing the gravity of the situation promised.

The sisters went to bed and were soon fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy smiled when she finally translated the phrase that Faith had left her with, it was sweet. Then she began to look up books about Acathla and demon dimensions. She had to see if they offered a reason as to why Angel was back.

Buffy found the books and camped out in a spot on the upper level to read, keeping Oz in her line of site. Oddly enough, Oz stayed calm the rest of the night. Buffy decided to ask Oz first if he knew why he was so calm and maybe mention it to Giles as well.

Buffy read until her eyes drooped and she fell asleep among the books.

TBC...

_**A/N:** Translation of Faith's words: "Don't stay up too late, my friend." (rough translation since I'm not a french speaker)_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

Faith dropped Kennedy off at school then drove off to find some coffee. She decided she'd go back around lunchtime to talk to Buffy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Giles walked into the library in the morning, slightly tired from his late night of research but still alert enough to do his job. He walked over to the cage and noticed Oz, in human form, naked and asleep so he unlocked the door and opened it a bit then he headed deeper into the library to look for Kennedy. Giles hoped that a sleeping Oz and an undamaged cage meant it had been a quiet night and that Kennedy was alright. When Giles climbed the stairs and saw Buffy asleep in a chair surrounded by books and no Kennedy in sight, he got confused.

He walked over to where Buffy was sleeping and picked up one of the books to see what his young slayer had been reading. As he did, Buffy woke up and saw him there.

**"Hey."** Buffy said before she was truly awake.

**"Hmmm...hello."** Was Giles greeting as he read the title of the book in his hand.

**"Oh boy."** Buffy knew she'd have to explain but she tried to play it off first.** "Kennedy and her curiosity."**

**"_Exploring Demon Dimensions_ and _The Mystery of Acathla_."**

**"Yeah and she also listens to the same heavy metal that Faith does. Freaky deaky."** Buffy stayed with her story as she walked away from Giles and his 'knowing' eyes.

**"Buffy."** That one word and Buffy knew Giles wasn't buying her story.

Buffy knew she had to ask the tough questions now, not just of Giles but also a few of herself.** "What if...I told you that...I had a dream about Angel and um...it brought up some questions?"** Dreams were a safe way to ask what she wanted to know without having to reveal that Angel was back yet.

Giles thought for a moment,** "I'd say it was to be expected. Must've been some dream."** Giles gestured to the pile of books as he tried to inject some humor into the moment.** "I didn't think you knew what a card index was for."**

Buffy paused for a moment to smile and think of how to phrase her words.** "I dreamt that he came back."**

**"Of course...after Jenny was killed, I had dreams that she was still alive, that I saved her."** Giles said, trying to sympathize with Buffy.

**"This was vivid. Really vivid, three dimensional, Sensurround the hills are alive..."** Buffy trailed off.

Giles looked at her, sometimes Buffy's dreams weren't just dreams, **"do you think it was a prophecy?"**

**"No. I don't know. I--I guess it just--it made me wonder. Is there a chance even? Could it happen?"**

**"There's no record of anyone returning from a demon dimension once the...gate has been closed. I can't imagine how it could happen or why."**

Buffy needed more,** "Let's just pretend for a second that...Angel somehow found his way back to Sunnydale. What would he be like?"**

**"I really can't say."** Giles began, trying to answer Buffy's questions as best he could, somehow knowing that Buffy needed these answers to help her heal and move on from Angel.** "From what is known about that dimension, it would suggest a world of brutal torment. And time moves quite differently there so--"**

**"I remember."** Buffy cut in, recalling her brief time in a demon dimension when she was in LA over the summer.** "So he would've been down there for hundreds of years..."**

**"yes."**

**"...of torture."** Buffy's guilt was rising again.

**"It would take someone of extraordinary will and, character to survive that and retain any semblance of self. Most likely, he'd be a monster."**

**"A lost cause."** Buffy didn't want to believe it but it had to be said.

**"Maybe...maybe not. In my experience, there are two types of monster. The first can be redeemed or, more importantly, wants to be redeemed."**

**"And the second type?"**

**"The second is void of humanity--cannot respond to reason or love."**

Buffy thought about that, she really hoped, if he was a monster, that Angel was the first type. Because otherwise, she would have no choice but to kill him to prevent him from hurting innocent people...her friends.

Before she could say anything though, Willow walked in looking far too cheerful as she said, **"I thought Kennedy was on duty."** Willow carried a box of donuts, hoping the younger girl liked donuts. Willow wanted to thank her for watching Oz the night before. But Kennedy wasn't around.

Buffy stood up and decided not to tease Willow about the donuts. Usually it was Xander who bought them.** "Oh hey, change of plans."**

Willow accepted it so she wouldn't have to explain or examine her interest in the younger girl. **"Glazed or cake? It's fun to watch them make them. They use this spritzy thing and they drop the batter into this--"**

Buffy cut her off before she could go into full babble mode.** "Couldn't sleep huh?"**

Willow sighed,** "I've been at Mr. Donut since the TV did that snowy thing. How come you're the wakey girl?"** Willow didn't notice Oz coming out of his cage as she said,** "I mean, this time it's not your boyfriend who's the cold blooded-- jelly donut?"** Willow changed her statement as she noticed Oz coming to stand next to her.

Oz looked from Willow to Buffy then looked around for Kennedy but only saw Giles.**"Everything all right? Where's Kennedy?"**

**"Yeah. I sent her home last night--er this morning. Oz, do you remember anything about last night?"** Buffy asked.

**"Not really, no. When the wolf takes over its like I'm gone or something. I will say I've never been so rested after a wolf night, at least not without help from the tranquilizer gun. Why? What happened last night?"** Oz was concerned that maybe he'd hurt someone, like Kennedy.

**"Nothing happened it's just...well when I came in to relieve Kennedy you were unnaturally calm. And you stayed calm all night."**

**"Huh. That explains why I'm not tired. Willow told me once I'm very active in wolf form."**

**"You are, which was why it was so weird to see you so calm in your wolf form."** Buffy paused then turned to Willow,** "what happened with the inspection of the body?"**

Willow wanted to avoid this topic. ** "Anyone want a donut? They're yummy and delicious."**

**"Willow come on. Was it werewolf? Was it a vampire?"** _Angel?_ Buffy thought.

Willow looked slightly uncomfortable as she said, **"It was inconclusive."**

**"How could it be inconclusive? What did it look like? Was he bit?"** Buffy became impatient.

Giles pulled her back a bit,** "let her finish Buffy."**

**"I'm sorry."** Buffy calmed down.

Willow explained that the wounds looked like something had shred the victim to ribbons.

Buffy left the room to go to class and think.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was lunchtime when Faith returned to the school and entered the library, looking for Buffy. She only found Willow. Pushing down her disappointment, Faith walked over to the red head who had captured her little sisters heart. ** Hey Red, where is everyone?**

Willow looked up at Faith from the books she was reading.** "Hey Faith, everyone's either at lunch or in class. Giles went to the mens' room."**

Faith took in that information. ** "well since everyone is busy,"** Faith motioned to the books in front of Willow.** "guess I'll head out. I'll stop by when school's over though. Later Red."**

Faith left before Willow could nod in agreement and headed to the cafeteria. She knew Buffy had the early lunch, just like she knew Kennedy had the late lunch. Faith peeked in the glass window in the door to the cafeteria and immediately honed in on Buffy. Unfortunately, Buffy was sitting with her boyfriend Scott and two other people. Faith felt the jealousy bubble up when she saw Scott turn to face Buffy and put his hand on her knee. Faith wanted to rip his arm from its socket and beat him with it for touching the other slayer...especially when he got a smile from Buffy over something he said to her. But Faith felt better when Buffy quickly got up and walked to the door--the door Faith was standing next to, looking in.

Buffy walked out of the cafeteria, distracted. She felt guilty. Guilty over her non-feelings for Scott, guilty over what she'd done to Angel, and guilty for lying to Giles about Angel being back, it was almost too much for Buffy to handle all at once. She didn't notice Faith until the other girl spoke.

**"Hey B, whats up?"** Faith was concerned with Buffy's level of distraction. If it wasn't still daylight out, she'd really be worried.

Buffy glanced at Faith, coming out of her thoughts at the concern in her dark brown eyes,** "hey Faith. What are you doing here?"**

**"I came to see you actually. Wanted to see how you were holding up after what happened last night."** Faith explained, genuinely concerned about the other slayer. She knew what it was like to have guilt eating at you over something--especially when you felt it was your fault that someone suffered or died.

Buffy looked at Faith, suddenly grateful that she had someone who knew about Angel without the preconceived judgments. Faith hadn't been around when Angel had lost his soul and began terrorizing her friends. Faith wasn't blinded by Angel's bad deeds the way her friends were, the way even her watcher was.** "I'm...dealing I guess. Willow couldn't tell what had killed Jeff. Which leaves the field of suspects wide open."** Buffy deliberately spoke in general terms, knowing that in the school hallway, anyone could hear them.

Faith looked at Buffy then glanced around the hall, it was empty for the moment but she knew that would change soon enough. She had an idea,** "B? You wanna get outta here? Maybe go get a cup of coffee at that Espresso Pump and talk in private?"**

Buffy thought about that and realized she really needed to get away from the school and all the guilt contained within these walls.** "Yeah, sounds good. Come on.**

Buffy led the way out of the school then let Faith take the lead as they walked to her car. Faith, feeling almost giddy, held the passenger door open for Buffy and closed it behind her after she'd sat down. Then Faith walked around the front of the car to the driver's side. She noticed with a grin that Buffy had leaned over and opened the door for her. To Faith, the only time she'd done that for any guy was when she really liked him.

Buffy didn't know why she'd leaned over to open Faith's door but it had seemed like the thing to do. Faith got in the car and both girls buckled up and soon Faith was pulling out of the schools parking lot heading towards the coffee house she'd taken a liking to--the only one in town really.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy and Faith sat in a booth at the Espresso Pump, sipping their lattes. Neither girl knew what to say so they just sat in silence.

Faith was curious as to what the return of Angel meant as far as Buffy was concerned. She knew the basics from what Willow and Xander had told her about Buffy's relationship with the vampire but she wondered how Buffy was going to react to his return.

Faith hoped that Angel's return didn't mean that Buffy would go back to him...she didn't think she could compete with a vampire without, well...staking him.

Buffy was thinking more about Faith than Angel. The blonde slayer carefully studied the other girl from under her lashes, thankful that Faith seemed to be too distracted by her own thoughts to notice Buffy's stare. Buffy's eyes traveled over Faith's face, her dark brown eyes, her cute nose, her red full lips...Buffy felt her face grow warm as a blush stole over her face from where her thoughts had ended up. Buffy thought back to the dreams she'd been having. Dreams that starred Faith and were decidedly _not_ straight.

Buffy's dreams revolved around her and Faith...dating. Buffy wasn't a total blonde, she knew dreams didn't always mean anything but, from the time she'd been called as a slayer, she'd been told that her dreams could sometimes be...foretelling. She'd had slayer dreams before, upcoming events or problems would sometimes be featured in her dreams in a jumbled, convoluted way.

Buffy was fairly sure her dreams about Faith weren't these types of dreams. Buffy had never had a chance to really question her own sexuality. She'd been 15 when she'd met Merrick and found out about her calling. Before then she'd only dated one boy, Tyler. She'd been too busy with her slayer duties to maintain her relationship with him or any other guy for that matter. In Sunnydale, it seemed like she'd been captivated by Angel before anyone else even had a chance. Buffy never thought to question why she'd never been attracted to Xander (who would probably be a much better boyfriend choice than a 240 year-old vampire with a soul) or why she'd been so drawn to Willow even on her first day to the point of risking her chance to be popular just to spend time with and befriend the cute redhead.

Owen had never stood a chance, poor guy; he was Buffy's attempt to block out her feelings for Angel. But Buffy also had brief flashes of attraction towards Willow, Amy, even a tiny little thing once for Miss Calendar. She'd dismissed them all as nothing. But now, here, sitting with Faith, Buffy gave herself a minute to really examine her feelings for what they could be...the signs that maybe she wasn't as straight as she always thought she was.

Before she could get too deeply lost in her thoughts, Faith's cell phone rang. Faith fished her cell phone out of her pocket and glanced at the caller ID. **"It's Giles, I gave him this number in case of emergencies, one sec."** Faith hit the accept button and answered the call.

**"Hey G man, what's up?...yeah I'm with her right now...yeah sure no problem we're on our way...ok see you soon."** Faith hung up and looked at Buffy, **"Alfred needs us at the bat cave."**

Buffy smirked,** "does that make me Batman or Robin?"**

Faith grinned, looking sexy and a little devilish,** "well since I got the call that makes you Robin. C'mon let's fly."**

Buffy and Faith left the coffee shop laughing to relieve the tension of the silent moments. Buffy knew that whatever they faced at the library with Giles wasn't going to be worth any laughs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy and Faith walked into the library and saw Willow sitting by herself. Buffy glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that she'd missed her appointment with the school's shrink. She hoped that there would be time to make it up after she heard whatever Giles had to say.

Buffy sat down near Willow while Faith walked behind the tables, preferring to stalk around. She sent a silent text message to Kennedy telling her to get to the library as soon as she could.

Giles walked into the library, a grim expression on his face. ** "I have some rather disturbing news. Mr. Platt has been...murdered. From the way he looked in the brief glance I was able to get before the coroner took him away, it looks like the same creature that killed Jeff, killed Mr. Platt."** Giles paused to collect his thoughts. **"This creature is especially brutal. I believe the phrase coined by the coroner when describing Mr. Platt was '_pureed_'."** Giles voice lifted a little at his next words,** "But he did confirm that Platt was killed shortly before 2pm."**

Faith was the one who put it together first, **"which means that he was killed during the day."** This ruled out not only Oz but also Angel, though only Buffy and Faith knew that last bit.

Willows excited,** "Yes!"** drew everyone's attention. Willow then realized how that might've sounded,** "Sorry. I got--- I've just been---It's horrible, horrible."** Willow gave up trying to explain.

Buffy smiled, she knew what Willow had meant,** "It's ok Willow, we're all glad Oz is off the hook."**

Kennedy entered on that last line,** "Off the hook for what?"**

Faith, along with everyone else, turned to look at the new arrival. She seemed cheery but not overly so. Faith motioned her to stand next to her. Kennedy got within a foot of Faith before Faith explained what was going on. Kennedy, though a little disappointed that it wasn't Oz (as it would give her a valid reason for not liking him) was also glad that he wasn't the killer, she didn't want to think about Willow being intimate with a killer.

Giles got back to the matter at hand, **"Shouldn't he be here by now? Sunset's at five-thirty."** Giles checked his watch again.

Willow explained, **"He had to go meet Debbie to give her his notes for Senior Bio. He'll be here."**

Giles accepted this and said,** "Ok. Our task now is to determine what sort of killer we are dealing with. Clearly, we're looking for a depraved, sadistic animal."**

Only Kennedy noticed Oz walking in but she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to ruin whatever surprise Oz had up his sleeve. She knew that in his human form, Oz was harmless.

**"Present."** Oz said, hoping to lighten the heavy mood he'd walked into. Willow was up and out of her chair before even Kennedy had time to blink. She went to hug him as Oz said,** "hey I may be a cold blooded jelly donut but my timing is impeccable."**

Willow hurried to explain,** "But you aren't. It's a kill-in-the-day monster. 100% for sure."** Willow was really happy to the point of giddy at that bit of news. Oz took it in his usual stoic manner.

**"I wish we had time to celebrate properly."** Giles began,** "However, we have two victims Jeff Orkin and now Platt. Maybe there's something they had in common."**

Kennedy, and her smart mouth, just had to say,** "missing internal organs."** This earned her an elbow to the ribs by Faith who looked at her with a look that said 'be a little more sensitive'. Kennedy looked at the others with an apologetic smile.

Giles just said,** "besides that."**

Oz suddenly thought of a connection, though it seemed unlikely. **"Debbie. Well, victim number one--Jeff. He was in jazz band with us. They used to horse around."** Oz explained.

Faith and her gutter brain came up with,** "they were screwing?"**

Everyone, even Kennedy, turned to look at Faith with a disbelieving look on their faces. Faith just shrugged it off as Oz continued,** "I don't think so, but he hid her music comp book once."**

**"And we know that Debbie knew Platt."** Buffy said,** "she was seeing him and way vocal about not having love for the guy."**

Everyone just listened as Oz and Buffy laid out the case for Debbie being the connection, if not the killer.** "Add this and stir; I just saw Debbie a minute ago sporting a nasty black eye."**

Willow, ever the supportive best friend and girlfriend, decided to indulge their theory,** "ok, so pretend Debbie wanted Platt dead. Maybe he fought back."**

Giles was the one who had an answer for that one, having seen the body for a bit and spoken with the coroner.** "No. Platt was dead in an instant. According to the coroner, he didn't even drop his cigarette."**

Buffy suddenly got an idea,** "Now, what if boyfriend Pete is the one doling out the punishment?"**

Giles knew the danger if that were true,** "we should find them both immediately."**

**"Debbie was in the quad a minute ago."**

**"Right, we'll split up. Faith, you and I team up. Willow, stick with Buffy. Kennedy, can you stay here with Oz while he changes?"**

Kennedy nodded, happy to help. As the others left, Oz went to lock himself in the cage.

**"Oz, wait a sec."** Kennedy said, wanting to ask the stoic boy something before he changed.

Oz turned to look at Kennedy,** "yeah?"**

Kennedy walked a little closer to Oz, **"um...do you remember anything about last night? When I was here watching you I mean?"**

Oz looked at the younger girl.** "No. Kennedy, when the wolf takes over, the human in me kinda goes to sleep almost. I'm not in control, the wolf is. Did I hurt you last night?"**

**"No...no you didn't hurt me I was just wondering. I've never known anyone who was a werewolf and I wanted to know if any memory of the wolf time stays with the human.**" Kennedy covered herself with the lie and managed to make it sound convincing.

Oz just nodded and headed to the cage while Kennedy sat down at one of the tables. A part of her wanted to be out there with the others, tracking down Pete and Debbie but the realistic part of her knew she might just get in the way, and that she really just wanted to be close to Willow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kennedy, seeing that Oz was safely locked away, walked up the stairs to the upper level to look for a book to read. She figured this might be a slow night.

Kennedy heard the door to the library open and she walked forward to see who had come in, secretly hoping it was Willow. When she saw a boy she didn't recognize walking menacingly toward the cage, Kennedy's first instinct was to warn the guy to back away but the look on Oz's face stopped her. It was calm, cold, and just a little bit scary. Kennedy stayed where she was, hidden by the bookcases, as the unknown boy began talking to Oz.

**"Since when do you touch my girl?"** The anger, the jealousy, the hate in the boys voice made Kennedy's blood run cold.

Oz, meanwhile, was trying to calm the boy down.** "Hey Pete. This is kind of a bad time."** Oz tried to warn Pete.

Kennedy heard the boy's name, so this was the Pete that everyone was looking for. She pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Faith telling her Pete was in the library.

**"Well I guess you didn't think about that when you put the moves on Debbie!"** Pete wasn't in the frame of mind to listen to reason, or anything else at the moment.

Kennedy heard what Pete said, Oz had put the moves on another girl? She didn't want to believe that, didn't want to have to be the one who told Willow.

Oz glanced at the window, knowing he didn't have much time to calm Pete down and get him outta there before the wolf took over. **"We talked, yeah, but it was move-free."**

Pete just rattled the cage, eager to get his hands on Oz and kill him. Oz looked at the door, praying it held up against Pete's assault...for the other boy's sake. **"About this cage? When that sun sets--"** Oz tried to explain but was cut off by Pete.

**"You won't be alive to see it."** Pete rattled the cage once more before Kennedy saw him take a step back from the cage. What happened next had Kennedy wishing she had the tranquilizer gun with her.

Oz tried again,** "I'm serious. Something's gonna happen that you probably won't believe."** Oz, and Kennedy, watched as Pete transformed into a monster, complete with bulging veins and long talons for nails.** "Or you might."**

Kennedy watched, safely hidden by the bookcases, as the monster that was Pete ripped the door right off the cage and then threw Oz out of the cage onto the floor. Kennedy wanted to help Oz, but she knew if she tried, she'd get killed. Plus, she glanced at the window and noticed the sun was starting to set, soon Oz would be in wolf form and the match would be fairly even. Kennedy watched as Pete lifted Oz into the air and brought him down onto the long table, shattering it with the smaller boy's body.

Pete was using Oz as a rag doll, asking as he hit Oz,** "Did you kiss that whore? Huh? Did she like it?"**

Oz landed on the stairs and, forgetting that Kennedy was up there he didn't even glance that way. Pete came at him again and he kicked him away. Oz took that second to stand up and glance out the window at the setting sun. It was time.

Oz, breathing heavy from the assault, said, **"Time's up. Rules change."**

Kennedy was close enough to see the look on Oz's face...it was predatory, hungry, wolf-like. Kennedy shivered, she knew that the wolf was right there, just under the skin. She waited to watch as it came out.

For the first time ever, Oz didn't fight the change, in fact, he welcomed it. He embraced it and so it happened much faster than normal. Oz knew the wolf was right there, just under his skin waiting to be let out. He gleefully let it out, his last conscious human thought before the wolf took over, was that Pete had killed innocent humans and threatened his own life, which meant he'd forfeited his right to any mercy his wolf form might show.

Kennedy watched as the wolf attacked Pete, torn between helping the human inside of Pete and allowing the wolf to dole out justice. She also didn't want to get in between two monsters hell bent on killing something. Luckily, just after the wolf bit into Pete, causing him to wail, the library doors burst open and Giles ran in followed by Faith, Buffy, Willow and a blond girl that Kennedy didn't recognize but that she guessed must be Debbie.

Kennedy watched in relief as Buffy grabbed the tranquilizer gun to subdue the monsters then had to fight not to laugh when Giles was shot instead. He fell over and the wolf escaped the library. Buffy tossed the gun to Faith telling her to get the wolf as she went to deal with Pete. Kennedy watched as Faith ran out after the wolf with Willow on her heels. She knew that in the excitement, no one remembered that she was there. It was ok, she didn't want to distract anyone. Plus, she liked being a spectator, watching the action without having to engage...it was like her own personal reality show.

Although the action got a little too close when Pete and Buffy's fight brought them up the stairs but Pete soon jumped the railing and ran out of the library after knocking down a bookcase on Buffy. Buffy wasn't hurt but she did finally notice Kennedy standing there. ** "Kennedy, can you make sure Giles is ok while I go get Pete?"**

Kennedy just nodded then watched as Buffy launched herself over the railing and ran after Pete. Kennedy only left her safe spot after the library was empty and she went over to where Giles had fallen. She used her considerable strength to lift him into his office and, with some grunting, managed to get him onto the small couch he had there. She laid him out and sat in a nearby chair, waiting for the effects of the tranquilizer to wear off and wondering how the others were doing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faith and Willow managed to track down the wolf and after a brief fumble with the gun, they got him tranquilized and Faith handed the gun to Willow as she used her slayer strength to haul the wolf back to the library and his cage.

Faith walked into the library and deposited Oz into his cage before putting the door back in place. Hopefully, the wolf would be out the rest of the night and wouldn't challenge the now flimsy door. Faith walked towards Giles office and saw Kennedy sitting with him. Willow was sitting at the remaining table just watching the cage.

**"Hey Kenn, are you ok?"**

Kennedy turned to her sister,** "yeah I'm alright. I stayed out of the way of the dueling beasties. How's the wolf--I mean how's Oz doing?"**

**"He's down for the count. Tranquilizer gun came in handy."** Faith paused a second then,** "Um...Willow's out there by herself if you wanna keep her company."**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"I'm gonna see if I can find Buffy and Pete and help her with him."**

**"Ok."**

Kennedy walked out of Giles office, knowing he'd be out all night just like the wolf would be. She walked over to Willow and sat down across from her. **"Hey."**

Willow looked at the younger girl, she smiled as she felt the now familiar stirrings of something she dared not call attraction.** "Hey. Are you ok? They didn't hurt you, did they?"**

Kennedy smiled softly, pleased beyond measure that, in all the craziness of the night and with her boyfriend under sedation, Willow was concerned about her safety.** "I'm ok, like I told Faith I mostly stayed out of the way of the bea--I mean the boys. They never saw me. How about you?"**

**"Well, I'll be ok. Just, I sometimes forget that in wolf form Oz is very dangerous. Usually he stays in his cage and just acts tough. It's easy to block these three days a month out of my head and just think of him as Oz. Sweet, gentle, soft spoken Oz."**

Kennedy nodded, made sense to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faith caught up with Buffy just as Buffy looked up and noticed the blood on the window over the lockers.

**"Hey B, where's Pete?"**

Buffy jumped a bit but looked at Faith then pointed to the window,** "See the blood? I think he went out this window."**

**"Then what are we waiting for let's go get him."** Faith began climbing the lockers with Buffy right behind her.

**"Is Oz all taken care of, Faith?"** Buffy asked as she emerged from the window to stand on the roof of one of the extensions on the school, this one over the maintenance departments tool shed.

**"He's snoozing in his cage, Kenn and Red are watching over him. C'mon, B, time's a wasting."** Faith said as she walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. It wasn't very high, as slayers they could handle the drop so she jumped off and landed in a crouch position before she looked up at Buffy.** "You coming B?"**

Buffy jumped off too, then looked around before she noticed the light in the tool shed was moving. **"This way."** Buffy led the way to the door and soon both slayers were inside the shed, looking around for any sign of Pete.

Buffy noticed Debbie's body first.** "Oh god."** She whispered as she approached the body. Faith hung back, trying to keep aware of the room so that Pete couldn't catch them off guard. She heard a creaking near the back of the room and was distracted by it.

Buffy was checking Debbie for a pulse in a vain attempt to see if she could be saved but she knew it was too late for the girl. In Faith's distraction and Buffy's preoccupation with Debbie, Pete got the upper hand and grabbed Buffy by the shoulders and threw her across the room.

Pete got a few hits in before Faith launched at him. But he threw her off of him and went to attack Buffy.

Suddenly, the door opened and there stood Angel, shirtless but luckily wearing pants, with his vampire face on and only one thought in his brain: protect Buffy.

Angel grabbed Pete and wrapped the chains which still dangled from his wrists around Pete's neck. A brief struggle ensued before the sickening sound of a neck snapping was heard in the room. Angel dropped Pete and the monster which had a hold of Pete went away and he was just a normal guy--dead.

Angel turned to face Buffy but he paused when he smelled Faith. He turned to look at Faith and took a few steps away from her and towards Buffy. He seemed to know that Faith wasn't a threat to Buffy but was still wary of her. Angel turned again to look at Buffy.

Buffy watched in silent awe as Angel stood there, scared of Faith but willing to risk it to face Buffy. Angel's vampire face melted back into his head and the human side took over, looking lost and scared. Angel came closer, standing within touching distance of Buffy. Buffy made a small quick gesture to Faith, while not looking away from Angel, to keep the other slayer where she was, knowing--hoping--that Angel wouldn't hurt her.

Buffy watched as Angel's face changed from lost to disbelief and the tears came to her eyes as she watched him struggle to speak. Finally, one word came out, **"Buffy?"** As if he couldn't believe she was really there, that he had found his way back to her.

Angel fell to his knees and hugged her, burying his face in her stomach and holding on, as if for dear life, as he sobbed. She didn't know how to react, all the guilt over sending Angel to hell, his return, the torture he must've endured, came crashing down around her as she felt him hold her tighter.

The tears ran down her face as he repeated her name. She glanced at Faith, noticing that despite everything, Faith had tears in her eyes too. Buffy tried to convey to the other slayer that she was at a loss as to how to proceed.

Faith watched as Angel fell to his knees and held on to Buffy. While a part of her was jealous that he was allowed to do that, she also realized that he wasn't a threat to her. Angel, having suffered what must've been unbearable torture, was finally realizing he was back on earth and that Buffy was really there.

Faith, against her own will, felt the tears well up in her eyes. She knew why they were there...this moment in time, with Angel and Buffy, could very well be the moment where she lost whatever tiny, minuscule chance she might've had to win the blond slayer's heart. Right there, seeing the look on Buffy's face and the tears in her eyes, Faith knew she'd never have a chance with Buffy now. Angel was back, and from the looks of it he had his soul with him, and that was what Buffy's heart had wanted all along. At least according to what s"he'd heard from Willow and Xander.

Faith finally spoke up,** "B, the sun's gonna be up in a few hours and we gotta get him back to his mansion before your friends see him."**

Buffy looked at Faith. She was right. Buffy looked down at Angel and tried to get him to look at her. Angel let his face be tilted upward to look at Buffy. He smiled,** "you're really here."**

**"Yeah I am. We gotta get you back home Angel."**

Angel nodded, understanding. He carefully stood up and took a step back, not wanting to crowd Buffy yet. He glanced over at Faith, her scent marking where she stood, half in the shadows. ** "Who're you?"**

Buffy smiled,** "that's Faith, another slayer. We gotta go Angel."**

Angel nodded and let Buffy lead him outside to Faith's car. Faith, knowing it was necessary, let Angel get into the backseat as she and Buffy got into the front seat and they took off toward the mansion.

_The Next Day_

Kennedy was walking with Cordelia, Xander, Oz, Willow and Buffy as they discussed what had happened the night before. They were mostly filling Cordy and Xander in on what had happened. Kennedy walked quietly, not really having much to contribute since most of the action had happened away from her, save for the initial fight between Pete and Oz.

**"It's all over school, what happened with Debbie and Pete."** Willow said as they walked,** "except for the Pete-was-a-monster part."**

**"Yeah. A freshman told me that Pete had eight iced cafe mochas and just lost it."** Oz said.

The story was quickly turning into the beginnings of an urban legend. Typical Sunnydale denial, Kennedy wondered why people didn't just see what was there.

Buffy chimed in, **"It's better than the estrogen theory. I heard he took all of his mother's birth-control pills."**

Cordy, in her out of the loop way said,** "He didn't? Pete was a monster? Where have I been? For that matter, where were you Kennedy?"**

Kennedy turned to look at her best friend and smiled,** "I suspect you were probably at home watching TV or something. I was in the library when Pete attacked Oz. But I hid very well so they didn't get me."**

Cordy smiled, she'd get the whole story from Kennedy's point of view later, right now she wanted to know the official Buffy version.** "So what's the true story? What happened?"**

Willow explained, **"Well, we got a hold of Pete's lab books and stuff, and Mr. Science was doing a Jekyll/Hyde deal. He was afraid Debbie was gonna leave him, so he mixed this potion to become super_ mas macho_."**

**"The only thing was, after a while, he didn't need the potion to turn into a bad guy. Did it just fine on his own."** Buffy added, a tinge of sadness over the wasted lives in her voice.

**"So it was like a real killing. He wasn't under the influence of anything?"** Cordy asked, a little confused. She'd expected, this being Sunnydale, for Pete to be under a spell or a hex or something.

**"Just himself."** Buffy said. Buffy spotted Scott sitting alone and she excused herself from the gang, wanting to be the good girlfriend and comfort Scott who'd just lost two friends. The gang let her leave.

Cordy, after a Buffy was gone said,** "great, now I'm gonna be stuck with serious thoughts all day."**

Kennedy, in an attempt to lighten Cordy's mind, pulled out the latest issue of Cosmo that she'd snuck into her backpack this morning and handed it to Cordy. **"Here, the perfect antidote to serious thoughts."**

Cordy grinned, the serious thoughts banished for the moment as she looked at the magazine then at her best friend, **"Thanks Kennedy, just what I needed."** Cordy threw a pointed glare at Xander, who stood there silent the whole time, before she grabbed Kennedy's arm and they walked away.

Xander threw an indulgent look at Cordy before grinning at Willow and Oz, then he followed his girlfriend and her friend, wondering how to make up for his apparent slip up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faith snuck onto the school grounds, just wanting to see Buffy. She'd accepted that she was attracted to Buffy, that she was crushing on the blonde slayer. Faith managed to not only find Buffy but to also find a spot where she could observe unnoticed.

Faith saw Buffy leave her friends to go sit with Scott. She saw them talking but couldn't hear what they were saying. She felt the hot hiss of jealousy spread through her veins as she saw them together.

Scott, Angel...how many obstacles did she have to overcome in order to have a chance with Buffy? Would she even _have_ a chance even if they were both out of the picture?

Faith slinked away into the shadows before heading to her car. She had seen enough and now she just wanted the oblivion that came with sleep. She had promised Kennedy no more alcohol and she'd never been into drugs so sleep was her drug of choice. Faith made it back to their apartment and after locking all the doors, she collapsed on her bed and let the sandman claim her.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

The week that followed the Pete/Debbie incident was fairly unremarkable. Buffy and Faith patrolled every night. Then Buffy would slip away to visit Angel while Faith headed home to crash.

Kennedy took the necessary exams to test out of her junior year and into her senior year and passed them all. Faith had happily signed the consent forms, just wanting her sister to be happy. Kennedy was a senior by Wednesday.

Kennedy got her new class schedule and was happy to see that she had a few classes with Cordelia and a few with Willow as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wednesday night, Buffy, Willow, Oz, Xander, Cordelia, Kennedy and Faith were at the Bronze hanging out. Kennedy and Faith went off to dance leaving the others to talk about the homecoming dance.

Faith had been hearing about it and wanted so badly to ask Buffy to go with her but she knew that first and foremost, Buffy would be going with Scott, her boyfriend but also that she'd never have the guts to actually ask her. So Faith let the friends talk amongst themselves and she and Kennedy went to dance.

Kennedy was able to go to the dance but she knew the only one she wanted to go with was Willow and that wasn't gonna happen.

Buffy wasn't really paying attention to her friends as they discussed the possibility of renting a limo for homecoming. She was thinking about Faith really. Angel was a non issue, she already knew she wasn't going to go back down that road and Scott hadn't asked her yet...so Buffy let herself think about taking Faith as her date. It was a nice thought even if it could never happen. Willow's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

**"And if we all split the cost--"**

**"Um, maybe. You know, if I go and all."** Buffy tone was distracted still and a tiny bit sad.

Willow was confused,** "Why wouldn't you go? You already have your tickets. Unless you don't have a da--ay or two..."** Willow trailed off as she noticed Scott walking up to them. **"...to think about it. We should all think about it."** It was obvious now that Scott hadn't asked Buffy yet.

Cordelia, never one for tact or subtlety said,** "What's going on here? Did Scott not ask her to the homecoming dance yet?"**

Buffy, embarrassed, said,** "thanks Cordelia. Humiliation's really good for my color."**

This only served to put Scott on the hot seat as it were and he stammered,** "Oh, um...well, no. I just...I assumed that you would think it was corny or something, but I'm in--I mean if you are, if you want to."**

Buffy, not wanting to disappoint him and not wanting to admit she'd rather go with Faith, said, **"Uh, sure...I do. You know, if you want to."** Giving Scott the out.

**"I do if you want to."** Neither was very decisive right then so Oz stepped in.

**"The judges will accept that as a yes."**

Scott, playing the sweet boyfriend role asked,** "Do you want me to get you another drink?"**

**"Um...no actually. Um...I'm a little tired. I think I'm gonna call it a night. But I'm excited about the dance."** Buffy added, when Scott looked a little disappointed that Buffy was leaving.

**"Me too."**

Buffy decided she needed to be a little more convincing so she pulled Scott closer and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss and when she pulled away he was smiling.

Buffy stood up to leave and Scott took two steps away to make room and also to follow Buffy out when he saw Faith standing there.

Faith grinned, knowing that Buffy was leaving and wanting to make sure she got wherever she was going safely. Kennedy was right behind Faith, heading to sit down with the gang and wait for Faith to come back from dropping Buffy wherever she was going.

**"Need a ride B?"** Faith turned to Scott when Buffy nodded,** "I got it from here Scott. Have a nice night."**

Before Scott could say a word, Faith had Buffy out the door of the club and heading to her car. Faith loved having wheels and being able to do what she'd just done.

Buffy settled down into the front seat of Faith's car and smiled, she liked Faith's car. It was comfortable and sleek. It also smelled of a mixture of Faith's perfume and her own natural scent. Buffy was realizing she was becoming hooked on that scent.

**"So, where do you wanna go B? Cemetery for a patrol, home to bed, or..."** Faith trailed off, not wanting to say the third option--Angel's mansion. She knew that Buffy would pick the third choice, she usually did.

Buffy, somehow sensing that Faith wasn't fond of Angel, knew better than to say his name around her.** "Um...door number three? With a pit stop at the butcher shop?"**

Faith grinned, to hide her disappointment and her jealousy.** "You got it."**

They stopped at the local butcher shop so Buffy could pick up a container of blood for Angel. Once she was back in the car, Faith drove quietly through the streets of Sunnydale on the way to Angel's mansion. She didn't try to make small talk because she knew she wouldn't be able to hide the hurt and the jealousy if she opened her mouth.

Buffy sat in the silent car as it wove through the town, her hand resting on the paper bag that held the blood for Angel, taking her to Angel's mansion where her guilt was dictating she go to try to help Angel readjust to being back in this world. She hoped that Angel could be like he was before he'd lost his soul but she also knew that even if he was, she wasn't going to go back to him.

She had Scott, but she wanted Faith. Angel was going to have to settle for being friends.

Faith dropped Buffy off at the mansion and wished her well. Faith offered to return in a few hours to get her but Buffy assured her she could make it home on her own. Faith nodded, eager to get away from the mansion that held her only real rival for Buffy's heart. Scott was a lightweight who didn't pose much of challenge...Angel though was a big variable, a threat that Faith couldn't ignore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel prowled the floor of the main room in the mansion, hungry for blood but restrained by his soul from just going out and getting it from the closest human he could find.

He heard footsteps outside and he walked to the curtain that kept the sunlight out during the day and acted as a wall/door at night. He pulled the curtain aside and saw Buffy standing there holding a paper bag in her hands.

**"It's just me."** Buffy said when Angel jumped back a bit at seeing her. She couldn't know that Angel had smelled Faith's scent on her clothes, an after effect from being in Faith's car, and had thought it was the other slayer, come to stake him. Buffy held out the bag in her hands toward Angel, **"Here."**

Angel slowly took the bag then stepped aside to let her in, after noticing that Buffy was alone.

They walked into the room, Angel turning away to hide his reaction to the blood from Buffy.

Buffy asked him,** "How are you feeling?"**

Angel lifted his head but didn't turn around as he answered,** "It hurts...less."**

**"Good."** Buffy really didn't know what to say to that. She tried but nothing came out so she turned to walk away. She got a few steps before she turned back and said,** "I haven't told Giles and the others, that you're back. And I'm not going to tell them. They wouldn't understand that you're...better. And I'm going to keep helping you get better. Only Faith knows and I trust her to keep it a secret. Faith understands because she wasn't here for it all last year. It's just that everything's different now. I'm a senior. I'm really working harder in school. I'm even thinking about college. And I'm involved with someone."**

Angel turned around at that one, too suddenly for Buffy and she took an involuntary step back.** "Faith?"**

**"What? No."** Buffy was knocked off balance at that, so much that she didn't object when he reached out to touch her jacket. They both flinched away at the contact and Angel turned away again.** "His name is Scott. He's a nice, solid guy. He makes me happy...and that's what I need--someone I can count on."** Inside, Buffy's heart was telling her she was really talking about Faith but she needed Angel to think it was Scott. She wanted it to be Scott so all these confusing feelings would go away.

When Angel didn't answer, Buffy turned and left. There was nothing more she could say and so she turned and left.

A block from Angel's mansion, Buffy spotted a familiar car. She'd only been at Angel's for ten minutes, tops. Buffy walked up the drivers side door and tapped on the window.

Faith, having seen Buffy in the rearview mirror, turned her head to look at the other slayer and she rolled down her window.** "hey B."**

**"Faith, what are you doing out here?"**

**"Waiting for you. I know you said you could make it home on your own but...I didn't wanna risk you getting jumped by vamps on your way home. So I waited. Hop in."**

Buffy, knowing she should probably be upset by Faith's presumption that she couldn't handle a few vamps, just smiled at the sweet and thoughtful gesture. Faith didn't know how long she'd be at Angel's and yet she'd waited anyway. Buffy got in the car and they drove away.

Buffy expressed a desire to just go home so Faith drove her home. The radio was on, playing softly as Faith didn't want to blast it this late.

Buffy just sat back and listened to the music, not even noticing, nor apt to care if she had noticed, that Faith was taking the long way home, the scenic route.

Faith, though she had a reputation for favoring heavy metal and punk music, did like the occasional pop song. And at night, when she didn't have to worry about staying awake to patrol, she liked listening to the Lite rock station that Sunnydale picked up. Faith smiled as one of her favorite songs came on the radio. She turned it up just a little to get the words to an audible level.

_It feels so right, so warm and true  
I need to know if you feel it to  
Maybe I'm wrong,  
Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong_

_This heart of mine has been hurt before  
This time I wanna be sure_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
With a love that will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new  
To make me feel alive  
_

Faith let herself get taken away by the song, realizing that it applied in a way to her own situation. It seemed to Faith that she'd been waiting for a girl like Buffy to come into her life to make her realize that what she really needed wasn't some random guy to screw and leave...she needed Buffy. Buffy was the one who could make her see what it meant to really love someone.

Buffy was listening to the song and noticed that Faith had started to hum along softly. Only slayer hearing would've picked it up. Buffy listened to the words and felt herself blush as she thought about applying them to Faith.

Faith finally pulled up to Buffy's house and cut the engine, along with the radio.** "Home sweet home B."**

Buffy turned to look at Faith. She saw the look in Faith's eyes that she'd seen before, the same look Xander used to have and it suddenly hit her that Faith might have feelings for her. Rather than ask though, Buffy decided that since Slayers were more action and less talk, Buffy leaned closer to Faith and before the dark haired girl knew what was happening, Buffy kissed her.

At the first touch of Buffy's lips on hers, Faiths brain short circuited and she went on instinct. Faith reached out and pulled Buffy closer, a feat made harder by the seatbelts but soon remedied by the unbuckling of said belts. Buffy gave herself over to the kiss, not even trying to dominate it because she knew that Faith would win the battle anyway. Buffy just leaned into the kiss and poured all her confusing pent up feelings into it.

Faith, for her part, wasn't holding anything back, thinking this might be her only chance to experience Buffy's kiss. She was sure the blonde slayer would regret it in the morning and want them to go back to how it was before but for that moment in time, Faith had Buffy in her arms.

Pretty soon though, air became an issue and they broke apart, staying close as they caught their breath. Slayer stamina allowed them a shorter recovery period than most people so they were kissing again within seconds. The second kiss was as strong as the first and when they broke apart again, Faith grinned and Buffy ducked her head and blushed.

**"Wow that was...really great."** Faith managed to say, cursing herself for sounding like an idiot but knowing that in her current mental state, it was the best she could hope for. Buffy's kisses had rendered her incapable of higher thought.

Buffy looked up at Faith then and smiled at the slightly glazed look in her eyes,** "Yeah...it was. Are you ok with it?"**

Instead of answering Faith just nodded before placing a light, brief kiss on Buffy's lips. Buffy smiled again.

**"Well I gotta get inside, curfew, and mom likes it when I 'set a good example' for Dawn. But, um, I'll see you tomorrow at school?"**

Faith smiled,** "Yeah, I'll stop by the library probably after I drop Kenn off at school. Speaking of which, I should go get her from the Bronze now. But...before I go...um...are we ok?"**

Buffy pretended to think about that then she grinned,** "as long as you wanted it too I think well be fine."**

**"Good. Glad. And yeah I definitely wanted it. I'll see you tomorrow B. Sweet dreams."**

**"Goodnight Faith."**

With a final, brief kiss, Buffy got out of the car and went into her house. Faith waited until Buffy was inside the house before she drove away to get Kennedy from the club. The smile on Faiths face wouldn't be budged no matter what she tried so she resigned herself to the teasing and questions.

Faith walked into the Bronze, grinning still, and noticed that only Kennedy, Cordelia and Scott were there. She walked up to her sister,** "Where'd everyone else go?"**

**"Oz and Willow went home, Xander's in the mens' room. Cordy's waiting for him to get out so they can go too. What are you smiling about?"**

Faith couldn't stop her eyes from darting over to Scott's before she looked at her sister again,** "Nothing just, happy is all. C'mon kiddo its time to go home. Scott you ok to get home?"**

Scott nodded, he had his car outside. He saw the smile on Faith's face and couldn't help but wonder if something had happened with Buffy. He wasn't blind, he'd seen the looks that passed between Faith and his girlfriend. He knew Faith was into Buffy and it looked sometimes like Buffy might be into Faith too but then she'd kiss him in a way that made him think he was just imagining it. Still...the smile on Faith's face, combined with their leaving the club together and Buffy's recent distance from him made him think it might be time to end what he had with Buffy before she dumped him---for Faith. It wouldn't help his already tarnished reputation to be dumped for another girl. Bad enough being known as the friend of the guy who killed his girlfriend and then himself.

Xander came back and Cordy led him outside to her car while Faith and Kennedy headed to Faith's car.

In the car, Kennedy turned to look at her sister.** "Ok spill. What's got you so happy? We're alone now so you can tell me."**

Faith looked at her sister. She knew she could trust Kennedy to keep it a secret.** "Buffy kissed me."**

**"What?!?! Are you shitting me?"**

**"Nope. Totally serious. I took her home and we kinda took the long way, and when we got to her place she turned to me and just...kissed me."**

**"Cool...so how was it?"** Kennedy asked cuz she knew this was the first time Faith had kissed a girl.

Faith thought about it,** "Kenn, it was incredible. Perfect, hot, tender...it was everything a kiss should be and more."**

Kennedy smiled, happy that Faith was finally getting something she wanted. Now if only she could get Willow they'd both be happy campers.

They got home and were in bed asleep within minutes, both girls tired from the events of the day.

TBC...

_ A/N: Short chapter but I wanted to get that out there before the bulk of the homecoming episode took my attention. Hope you all like this._


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

Faith dropped Kennedy off at school and wandered over to the library to see Buffy. She couldn't stop thinking about the kisses they'd shared the night before. Faith had replayed them in her dreams the whole night and when she woke up, she needed a cold shower to get herself back under control. It seemed to Faith that she might finally be getting everything she wanted, and a part of her didn't trust it. Faith was pretty much waiting for the other shoe to drop.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy met Scott by the lockers that were outside the school, his own locker was there and he'd called that morning to ask her to meet him there. Buffy hoped that she could find a way to break up with Scott in a nice way that didn't leave him too hurt. After kissing Faith, Buffy had stayed up late thinking things through and she came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be fair to Scott or to Faith if she kept dating Scott. So she was going to break up with him, she really was, she just had to find a nice way to do it.

Buffy waited for Scott to show up, he was a few minutes late. When he did show, Buffy could tell there was something heavy on his mind.

**"Hey Scott."** Buffy said when he got close enough so she wouldn't have to shout.

Scott smiled, though it was a bit strained. He knew he had to break up with Buffy, he'd thought about it all night, but now that he was here actually looking at her...his carefully planned speech evaporated from his mind. Scott ended up blurting it out rather than leading up to it.** "I don't think we should see each other anymore."**

Buffy was floored. He'd beaten her to the punch. In a way she was relieved that she wouldn't have to let him down gently but her pride wasn't going to just lie down and take it.

**"You don't? When did this happen? Where was I?"** _Other than making out with Faith I mean._ Buffy thought as she waited for his answer.

Scott tried to explain as his pre-planned speech came back in bits and pieces.** "Buffy its just--before we were going out, you--you seemed so...full of life, like a force of nature. Now you just seem distracted all the time**.**"** Scott wasn't going to say that Buffy seemed to pay more attention to Faith than to him.

Buffy knew that it was more than just Faith that was distracting her...it was Angel too and helping him. But she knew Angel wouldn't need her for very much longer. Buffy's own pride wouldn't let her just accept Scott's words and let their relationship end. **"I'm getting better. Honest. In fact, from here on, you are gonna see a drastic distraction reduction."** Buffy paused, waiting to see if Scott would at least laugh at her little joke. When he didn't she said,** "Drastic distraction reduction. Try saying that ten times fast."** Buffy hoped to at least get a smile from Scott but no such luck.

**"I'm really sorry."** Scott said before he turned and walked away, leaving Buffy there alone to think about what had just happened.

Buffy knew, logically, that she should be glad that she didn't have to do the breaking up as it spared her the guilt of it but she also knew that...she didn't like getting dumped. Buffy was starting to get angry and she knew the best way to deal with that anger was to train and hit something. Buffy headed to the library where Giles kept the training gear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kennedy parted ways with Faith and headed for the student lounge area where they had set up for the school yearbook pictures. Now that Kennedy was a senior, she could take her picture along with Cordelia, Willow, Xander and Oz. Kennedy waited in line and smiled nicely when it was her turn in front of the blue background.

Kennedy was standing next to Cordelia as the taller brunette checked out her competition for homecoming queen. Kennedy was content to stand there in silence, having already decided that Cordelia would make a much better Homecoming Queen than any of the girls Cordelia had pointed out to her.

Kennedy was so busy thinking about Willow, and Faith's newest news, to notice Xander and Willow walking towards them until she heard Xander's voice, way too close to her and Cordelia and she jumped just a tiny bit.

**"Whatcha doing?"** Xander asked, silently enjoying the little startled jump both Kennedy and Cordelia gave.

Cordy just turned away from him as she spoke, **"Checking out the--I laughingly use the phrase--competition.** Kennedy listened as Cordy began to list certain qualities about both the other contestants. **"Holly Charleston---nice girl, brain dead, doesn't have a prayer. Michelle Blake--open to all mankind, especially those with a letterman's jacket and a car."** Cordy looked first to Kennedy, her best friend, and then to Xander her boyfriend with a worried look on her face,** "She could give me a run."**

Kennedy noticed that Oz had joined the group, and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she turned Cordy to face her and said, **"You got nothing to worry about Cordelia, trust me when I tell you that you are the much prettier contestant."** Kennedy winked at her friend. Luckily, Xander was too busy thinking about other things to hear the low whisper that Kennedy used. She hadn't outed herself to the gang yet, only Cordy knew she was gay so Kennedy was careful to speak in a low tone.

Cordy smiled, knowing that Kennedy wouldn't just say something like that if she didn't mean it.

Willow's voice then captured all of Kennedy's attention. **"Where's Buffy? She's gonna miss the yearbook pictures." **

Xander answered before Kennedy could think to say anything.** "Buffy and Faith are in the library getting all sweaty."**

Kennedy, having knowledge of what happened between the two slayers last night just grinned at Xander's words, happy that Cordelia stepped in with,** "They're training."** Cordy's tone could freeze water.

**"I stand by my phrase."** Xander said, already thinking about Buffy and Faith getting all sweaty.

Oz, concerned, said,** "I don't think she was here the day they announced them. Did anybody tell her?"**

No one had told Buffy.

**"I'll tell her now. I have to go to the nurse's office for an ice pack anyway."** Cordy said.

**"Did you hurt yourself?"** Xander, the ever caring boyfriend, asked, concerned.

Cordy just smiled, **"No silly. It shrinks the pores."**

**"Well, I'll go with you Cordelia, I need to ask Faith something anyway."** Kennedy said, hoping that she could run interference in case Buffy and Faith were...continuing what they started last night.

Cordy and Kennedy walked away, neither girl seemed to notice that Willow's eyes had tracked them down the hallway, seeing very clearly the arm that Cordy wrapped around Kennedy's waist. Willow frowned for a moment, not liking the sight but also not liking the jealousy it invoked even more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_In the Library..._

Buffy walked into the library and noticed with a grin that not only was Giles not around but Faith was standing there in the middle of the room wearing cut-off blue jean shorts and a black sleeveless top. In a word, to Buffy's brain, she looked---HOT! Buffy's mind shut down for a moment since Faith had her back to her as she leaned over the main table looking at a piece of paper on the table. When Buffy's brain clicked back on she cleared her throat.

Faith, having sensed Buffy's entrance, continued to read the flyer she'd found about the schools homecoming dance. She wondered, briefly, if Buffy would still go with Scott after their kiss. She didn't let that thought live too long, as it would surely drive her crazy if she did. When she heard Buffy clear her throat, Faith knew it was time to face the blond slayer.

Faith turned around and smiled at Buffy,** "Hey B, how'd you sleep?"**

Buffy grinned at Faith,** "lousy, I kept replaying a certain kiss and didn't close my eyes all night. You?"**

Faith swallowed hard, with a few words Buffy had her turned on and wishing she could do more than just look at Buffy. But Faith didn't know the rules to this game. She'd never been with a girl and didn't know if the same rules applied as with guys. **"Um...pretty much the same. You uh, you wanna train?"**

Buffy, remembering her anger from Scott's goodbye speech just nodded before she walked to Giles office to change into workout clothes. Faith watched her go and grinned. Buffy in workout clothes was always a treat for her.

Buffy walked back into the main room wearing a dark blue sports bra and black stretch shorts. Faith saw her and felt her knees go a little weak. Luckily, she recovered quickly and noticed the angry look on Buffy's face.

**"Hey B, why the angry face?"**

Buffy struggled to clear her expression but she failed.** "Had a chat with Scott earlier."**

Faith tried not to let the jealousy she felt, color her voice, **"Oh? What did he say that got you all pissed off?" ** _If he hurt her, I will rip his lungs out through his ass._ Faith thought, liking the visual a little too much.

Buffy took a breath to calm herself,** "He dumped me."**

Faiths eyes widened almost comically, she had to fight not to break out into a happy dance at the news that Buffy wasn't dating Scott anymore.** "He dumped you? Why?"**

Buffy's voice clearly conveyed her anger and frustration, **"He said I was too distracted. I mean, yeah OK maybe I was a little bit distracted with the whole Angel thing but really it was only a few times that I left Scott to deal with Angel. The rest of the time I was right there with him...you know unless slayer duties took precedence. I just don't get why he can't understand that and just...you know, understand."**

Faith, though reluctant to say anything that might further upset Buffy, had to point out,** "Um, B, it's not like you told him you were a slayer, fighting demons and vampires to keep the world safe you know? How was he supposed to understand that when he didn't know?"**

**"Well...Angel always understood."** Buffy knew it was a weak argument.

**"Again, Angel knew you were the slayer. Besides, why are you getting all bent outta shape about this anyway? I thought with Angel back you'd be dumping Scott anyway?"** Faith didn't wanna say what she really thought, that after their kiss, Buffy might wanna dump Scott for her. Faith was suddenly insecure about where she stood with Buffy.

Buffy thought about the situation. Yeah she was gonna dump Scott but not to be with Angel...to be with Faith if the other girl would have her. Faith's comment about dumping Scott to be with Angel made Buffy think for a minute that Faith didn't want her. It hurt.** "Can we just train? I really need to hit something right now."**

**"Yeah sure. How about I wear the hand pads and you can practice your jabs and crosses?"** Faith knew better than to push Buffy right now.

Buffy just nodded and waited as Faith found and slipped on the black round pads that would protect her hands while Buffy punched them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kennedy and Cordy rounded the corner and as soon as Cordy was sure they were out of Willow's sight, she dropped her arm from Kennedy's waist with a grin.

Kennedy turned to look at Cordy and noticed the grin. **"What's so funny Cordelia?"**

Cordy turned to grin at Kennedy,** "Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't notice that Willow was watching us."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Willow...when we walked away together she kept her eye on us until we turned the corner. That's why I put my arm around you. I wanted her to see that."**

**"Ok but why?"** Kennedy was having a blond moment and couldn't figure out Cordelia's motives.

Cordy sighed,** "Kennedy, the other night at my place, when we came back from the bathroom after Willow had upset you, remember?"** Kennedy nodded, remembering that night.** "Ok well...we came back and we were very...close together and I looked at Willow's face and I saw a hint of jealousy there. Willow was jealous and I've decided to 'poke the bear' so to speak and give her more moments to be jealous of...if you're willing of course."**

Kennedy thought about that. Willow was jealous of her and Cordy? She couldn't believe it. **"Cordelia, I think you've been watching too much television. Willow is not jealous of you and me. There's nothing to be jealous about and even if there was, Willow is too straight to be jealous."**

Cordy eyed Kennedy for a moment.** "Kennedy, trust me. I know what jealousy looks like and Willow...she was jealous. Now, I don't wanna break up her relationship with Oz or anything like that but, as her friend, I feel it is my duty to help her realize certain aspects of herself. Including but not limited to, why she gets so jealous when she sees you and me touching or whispering or just laughing together. I've seen Willow get jealous. I just want her to realize why."**

Kennedy thought back to a few nights ago when she'd agreed to watch Oz on the full moon. She'd been talking in low tones with Cordy and she'd noticed a flash of what could be called jealousy in the red head's eyes. Suddenly, Cordy's theory didn't seem so far fetched. **"Cordelia, I don't wanna cause any problems with Willow and...Oz. I may not like him because he's a werewolf and he's dating Willow but I won't actively work to drive a wedge between them."**

**"You don't have to actually do anything in my master plan, though. All you have to do is continue how we have been, the touching, the laughs, the low whispers. Trust me, that's all it will take."**

Kennedy thought about it. As much as she wanted Willow, she meant what she'd said, she wasn't going to actively try to break her and Oz up. But Cordy was saying she wouldn't have to actually do anything that she wasn't already doing. Kennedy's friendship with Cordelia was pretty much based on their comfort level with each other. Part of that was their constant touching. A hand on a shoulder, an arm around the waist, the occasional hand holding...Kennedy knew that it didn't mean more than two friends showing their affection. She had no feelings beyond friendship for Cordelia and she knew Cordelia was too smitten with Xander to mean anything by it all. Kennedy silently wondered how long it would take for Willow to draw her own conclusions and realize why she was jealous. Silently, Kennedy bet herself that by Valentine's Day, Willow will have figured it out.

**"OK Cordelia, I'm in. On one condition though."**

**"What?"**

Kennedy grinned, **"you can't go falling for me while you're trying to make Willow jealous."**

Cordy just grinned, she knew Kennedy was joking but there was also a grain of truth in it too. Cordy, though having never really thought about girls as anything but friends and pawns, could easily see how Kennedy would be hard to resist if she ever turned her charm on full blast around her. As it was, Kennedy was charming and a little flirty but never really with Cordy. 

**"Deal."**

Both girls were smiling as they neared the library.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy was letting her anger out as she pounded on the pads that Faith held up. Faith, for her part, was absorbing the blows well enough but pretty soon she felt a blow that went right through the padding to her hand.

Faith pulled away and stopped Buffy as she said,** "Man! Guys should break up with you more often."** Faith said it without thinking and Buffy's words confirmed that it came out wrong.

**"Gee, thank you."** Buffy's tone was sarcastic but a little hurt too.

Faith removed the pads as she followed Buffy to a side table. **"I just meant that it gives you an edge, you got some serious quality rage going on there. And I get why but, weren't you going to dump him anyway?"**

**"Yeah but he beat me to it. I wanted to be the dumper this time. Plus, he gave such a lame reason that I think he was lying to me about why and I don't like being lied to."**

Faith thought about that then realized that Buffy had been lying to her friends about Angel, but she didn't think it was a good time to mention that so she just said,** "Well screw him, all right? He wasn't good enough for you anyway. Plus, you know, you have Angel back now and..."** Faith trailed off as she noticed that Buffy wasn't really paying attention to her.

Buffy stopped listening after Faith said screw him, her brain supplying images of Faith, not Scott, lying beneath her...naked and willing as Buffy licked her skin. It was distracting to say the least.

**"Hey, B...you ok?"** Faith tried to get Buffy's attention.

Buffy snapped out of her trance to see Faith was a little closer now, close enough to notice that her eyes were like dark chocolate. Buffy, unwilling to fight it any longer, just leaned forward and kissed Faith.

Faith, though startled at first by the kiss, soon let go and just got into it. She pulled Buffy closer and rested her hands on the blond slayer's ass, squeezing gently.

Buffy gasped at the squeeze which gave Faith the opportunity to slip her tongue inside Buffy's mouth to truly taste her.

Buffy thrilled at the contact, never wanting the kiss to end. Soon though, air became an issue and they parted. Faith, still a little shaken just sat there.

Buffy looked at Faith and finally said what she'd been trying to say since she walked into the library,** "Faith, you are...so beautiful. And for the record, I wasn't going to dump Scott for Angel...I was going to dump him for you. If you wanna...you know...go out with me?"**

Faith smiled, but she had to ask anyway,** "But what about Angel? I mean from what I've heard from both you and Red and Xander, he was the love of your life. That whole true love, soul mates deal. He's back and you said he has his soul...are you sure you don't want him?"**

Buffy pulled Faith closer and put her hands on either side of Faith's face, forcing the other slayer to look her in the eyes.** "You are the one I want Faith. Yeah I loved Angel, a lot. But I got over him this summer. I am helping him because my guilt over sending him to hell demands it of me but I am never going to go back to him. I want you. Angel and me...it's just doomed and I am done with doomed. So I am asking you, Faith, do you want me too?"**

Faith grinned, happier than she'd ever been before.** "Yeah B, I want you too."**

The kiss that followed was brief but still electric. Buffy pulled away first, stating that anyone could walk in on them and she wasn't quite ready yet to let the world know about them. She wanted Faith to herself for a while longer. Faith could understand that so she agreed.

Faith thought back to their earlier discussion and said,** "You're still going to that dance, right?"**

Buffy hesitated, she didn't wanna go alone, **"maybe."** Buffy picked up her juice and took a sip. She was trying to work up the courage to find a way to ask Faith to go with her but not _'with her'_ so that her friends wouldn't guess the truth yet.

Faith though, had no such trouble,** "You got the tickets already. Why don't we go together?"**

All Buffy could see was her friends shunning her for dating a girl,** "I don't know about that, I'm not ready for the whole school to know about us yet."**

**"Ok so...we'll find a couple of studs, we'll use them as cover and then...discard them. Your friends won't know the truth."**

Buffy thought about it. She wouldn't feel right about using guys who didn't know she really wasn't interested. But she knew she would pay big money to see Faith in a dress looking all girlie. That alone sealed the deal for her. **"OK I'm in. Not the stud-using part though. It wouldn't feel right to me. But we could go as friends right? No one has to know that you and I are...more than friends right?"**

**"Deal."**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cordelia and Kennedy reached the library door and Kennedy looked though the round glass window first, to make sure Buffy and Faith weren't...well fulfilling Xander's earlier statement in a naughty way. She noticed the two slayers taking a break, talking near the side table and smiled. Kennedy pushed the door open, waiting for Cordelia to follow but noticed that the cheerleader had walked off to talk to two guys who were walking down the hall. Kennedy shook her head and smiled, Cordy was campaigning for Homecoming Queen. It was a good thing she was there to tell Buffy about the pictures...otherwise Cordy would've forgotten and it could've caused a major incident.

Kennedy finished walking into the library.** "Hey you two. Hope I'm not...interrupting anything."** Kennedy's teasing tone was lost on Buffy but Faith caught it.

Faith turned to Buffy and said, a little nervously,** "Um...yeah, meant to tell you B, but Kennedy knows about last night."**

Buffy's eyes widened before she realized that Faith wouldn't keep this from Kennedy. She already knew Faith wasn't going to keep secrets from Kennedy and decided that if Faith trusted Kennedy, so could she. But still...never hurt to have some insurance.

**"That's OK, I trust Kennedy to keep it quiet until were ready to tell the gang."** Buffy turned to Kennedy,** "Right Kennedy?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Good, because if you didn't, well...I'd be forced to tell Willow about a certain younger sister of a slayer who has a crush on her."** Buffy looked at Kennedy, knowing the exact moment when the younger girl caught on to Buffy's threat.

Kennedy paled a bit then looked to Faith for help but Faith was too busy being impressed by Buffy's calmly delivered threat. She knew Kennedy would never spill the beans which meant Buffy wouldn't either so everyone was safe.

Kennedy looked back to Buffy and simply nodded. ** "Yup."**

Faith decided to break the tense silence,** "So Kenn, did u come here for a reason or just to tease me?"**

**"Oh! Um, I had a reason. Buffy, the yearbook pictures are today in the lounge. You should hurry before they leave."**

Buffy jumped up and ran to Giles office to change back into her regular clothes and fix her hair for the picture.

Faith looked at Kennedy,** "that's a nice thing you did, telling her about the pictures. If she'd missed it, I don't know how she'd react."**

**"Yeah well...Oz mentioned that she wasn't in school when they announced the day for the pictures so I figured she didn't know about them. Plus, senior year...everyone should be in the yearbook their senior year."**

Faith grinned,** "Did you get your picture taken for the senior section?"**

**"Yup."**

**"Good. I'm glad dad wasn't too upset about you skipping your junior year."**

**"He was cool with it once I explained to him that technically I did my junior year last year as far as the work goes. Once he learned that I was essentially repeating my junior year he was excited that I was able to skip to senior year here. Though he was sad that he wouldn't see me graduate."**

**"Well he can fly out here for graduation, right?"**

**"Yeah, neither of us thought of that but you know how busy dad gets with work and stuff. Besides, now that we know this town was built on a hellmouth, do you really want dad here in the middle of all the crap that happens here?"**

Faith thought about that. Sunnydale was about as safe after dark as a two year old who sticks a penny in a light socket. She didn't want to think about her father being attacked one night here by a vampire. Faith tried to picture her dad with fangs and yellow eyes and knew she never wanted that for him. **"Yeah maybe you're right Kenn."**

Before Kennedy could come back with a cheeky reply, Buffy stepped out of Giles office looking...well sweet and pretty and so unlike a slayer that Faith couldn't help but stare.

Buffy walked to Faith and lightly kissed her lips before she said,** "I'll be back later after class and pictures to finish training ok? Will you wait for me?"**

**"As long as it takes B."** Faith's slightly dreamy tone made Kennedy giggle a little but neither slayer noticed as Buffy left the library to go take her picture for the yearbook.

Soon after, Kennedy left to go to class as well and Faith was left standing there, remembering their kisses and Buffy's words about wanting her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day passed in relative peace. Buffy got her picture taken then went to a few classes before she ended up back in the library with Faith. Faith suggested they go for a drive and they ended up back at Faith's apartment, making out on the couch for the rest of the day. Faith sent a quick text to Kennedy to get a ride from Cordy. Kennedy sent one back saying she would be going to Cordy's for the afternoon to study and help her with her campaign for homecoming queen.

Faith smiled, then went right back to kissing Buffy.

It was almost seven o'clock at night when Faith's cell phone beeped with an incoming text message. By now, Buffy and Faith had moved into Faith's bedroom and were laying on the bed, fully clothed but still making out. They'd decided to take it slow and not jump right into sex. Buffy explained, a little embarrassed, that the only person she'd ever slept with was Angel and it ended badly so she was a little wary. Faith, wanting to put Buffy at ease and also not wanting to rush things, agreed to let Buffy set their pace. So they were on the bed making out and Faith pulled away with a growl when the cell phone beeped.

Faith picked it up, knowing it was Kennedy since she was the only one who ever sent her text messages, and looked at the display.

**_[Faith, coming home now. ETA: 10 mins]_**

Faith frowned. She turned to Buffy,** "That's Kenn, she's ten minutes away, headed home."**

Buffy frowned, she didn't want their time to end but she knew she also didn't want Kennedy to find her in Faith's bedroom. ** "I think then, that its time for me to get home. Gotta check in with mom and get ready for patrol. Can you give me a lift?"**

**"Of course. Come on, let's get going."** Faith sent a quick text to Kennedy while Buffy straightened her clothes that got rumpled from their make out session.

**_[Taking Buffy home. Be back later. Stay inside 2nite til I get home!]_**

Faith drove Buffy home and with a goodnight kiss they parted ways but Faith promised she'd be back later to pick Buffy up for their patrol.

Faith waited until Buffy was inside her house before she drove away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day at school, Buffy took the last of her make up exams and went looking for her favorite teacher for the letter of recommendation that Snyder told her she needed to stay in school. Buffy caught up with Miss Moran, near the quad.

**"Miss Moran? Hi."** Buffy began as she got the teachers attention.** "I'm so glad that I ran into you."**

Miss Moran closed the folder shed been reading to give her student her full attention.

Buffy began her explanation of why she'd stopped Miss Moran, not noticing that the teacher didn't really remember her and was listening because...well because that's what all good teachers do, they listen.

**"I had this little incident last year...of getting kicked out of school, and I'm back now. I've done all of my makeup tests, but I still need one written recommendation from a teacher---I think the word that Principal Snyder used was 'glowing'---to put in my file so I can prove that I belong here."**

Miss Moran was nodding along, to indicate she understood the girl's request but there was one thing she needed cleared up,** "And you are--?"**

Buffy, a little confused, said,** "Buffy."** When that failed to get a reaction of recognition Buffy continued,** "B-Buffy Summers. Third row. I sat by the window. Your class---_Contemporary American Heroes from Amelia Earhart to Maya Angelou_. The class that changed my life."**

Throughout all this, Miss Moran was thinking trying to remember but she didn't. Then she asked, **"Were you absent a lot, um---"**

**"Buffy."**

**"Buffy."**

**"Um...well yeah but I still loved the class...when I was there for it."**

**"I'm sorry Buffy, but I don't remember you being in my class and I don't think it would be honest of me to write a recommendation for a student I don't remember."** Miss Moran sounded genuinely sorry as she walked away from Buffy.

Buffy watched her go, frowning.

Buffy found her friends sitting at a table in the cafeteria having lunch and she went and sat with them. She told them about what happened with Miss Moran.** "I can't believe it. My favorite teacher, and she didn't even remember who I was. I'm like a nonperson. Am I invisible? Can you see me?"**

When her friends didn't react she waved her hand in Ozs face. He responded with **"big as life."**

Buffy, fully into her depressed mood went on, **"At Hemery, I was prom princess, I was Fiesta queen, I was on the cheer-leading squad. The yearbook was, like, a story of me. Now it's senior year, and I'm going to be one crappy picture on 1/8 of one crappy page. This sucks."**

**"Well look on the bright side, at least you'll have more time for your studies."** Willow tried but failed at cheering Buffy up.

**"So Cordelia told you about the pictures?"** Xander asked.

**"Cordelia? No, Kennedy told me. She came to the library while Faith and I were training. Why? Was Cordelia supposed to tell me?"**

**"Well yeah...her and Kennedy left to go tell you."**

Buffy thought about it. She was suddenly glad that Kennedy had been with Cordy. Knowing Cordelia, she probably got distracted by her homecoming campaign to remember to tell her about the pictures.

Buffy stood up when she noticed Cordy talking to some students and handing them a flyer with her picture on it. Buffy walked over to her just as the students left. Cordy turned around and saw Buffy walking to her. Cordy looked around but noticed Kennedy wasn't around.

**"Buffy, you look so cute in that outfit."** Cordy said, hoping to sweet talk her into voting for her for homecoming queen.

Buffy just cut to the chase,** "I'm not voting for you."**

**"Then make it snappy."** Cordy said, her tone not a happy one.

**"How come you didn't tell me they were doing yearbook pictures?"**

Cordy suddenly remembered she was supposed to tell Buffy yesterday. Oops. **"Didn't I? Oh, I guess I forgot. Didn't Kennedy tell you? She was with me when I went to tell you. So whats the big?"**

**"Yeah, luckily Kennedy did tell me but...you could've thought about somebody else for 30 seconds, that's all."**

**"Hey I am under a lot of pressure here."** Cordy wasn't just referring to her homecoming queen campaign either, she was also talking about having to keep Kennedy's crush on Willow a secret, her own feelings for someone she'd never have under wraps and on top of all that she had to balance her plan to make Willow jealous with her need to not have anyone else thinking her and Kennedy were a couple.

Buffy, not knowing all of that, assumed Cordy just meant the homecoming campaign.

**"Oh yeah, campaigning. Rough gig."** Buffy's tone was sarcastic.

Cordy went on the offensive.** "What would you know about it? Just because you were guacamole queen when you were three doesn't mean you understand how this works."**

Buffy, remembering full well what was involved stated,** "Obviously it involves handing out entirely lame flyers."**

**"No. It involves being part of this school and having actual friends. Now, if it was about monsters, blood, and innards, then you'd be a shoo-in."** Cordy couldn't have known how deep her remark about being part of the school had cut Buffy. Coming on the heels of her incident with Miss Moran, Buffy was determined to get her own back now.** "I'd like to see you try to win the crown."**

**"You would?"** Buffy sighed, knowing that her next words would seal her fate as Cordy walked away from her.** "Then you will."**

Cordy turned around to look at Buffy,** "What does that mean?"**

Buffy faced Cordy head on and with all the confidence of both a slayer and a past homecoming queen she said,** "I'm gonna show you how it's done. I'm gonna run for homecoming queen and I'm going to win."**

Cordy, not quite believing Buffy was serious, unknowingly added fuel to the fire,** "This is starting to be sad."**

**"Sorry Cordy, but you have no idea who you're messing with."** Buffy didn't back down.

**"What? The Slayer?"** Cordy's sarcastic tone wasn't lost on Buffy.

Buffy just smiled,** "I'm not talking about the slayer. I'm talking about Buffy. You've awakened the prom queen within, and that crown is going to be mine."**

Cordy looked at Buffy, seeing the determined glint in her eyes and realized she was serious.** "Ok, you're on. May the best girl win."**

**"I will."**

Cordy huffed and turned away. She walked to the other side of the cafeteria and began to formulate her plan of attack. She was determined to not let Buffy beat her.

Buffy watched Cordy walk away and let out a nervous breath. She couldn't believe she'd just challenged Cordelia for homecoming queen. She knew she might not win but she wasn't going to back down now and she wasn't going to give it anything less than her absolute best.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy went to the library for the rest of the day to formulate her plan of attack for her campaign. She was just finishing the board that held her competition and their weaknesses and strengths when Faith walked in. Giles was covering study hall and they had the room to themselves. Faith walked up behind Buffy and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her neck.

Buffy leaned back into the embrace, having smelled Faith's scent the moment she stepped into the library.

**"Hi."**

**"Hi B."** Faith looked at the board in front of Buffy,** "Whats all this?"**

**"Oh! Um...I didn't get a chance to tell you. I'm running for homecoming queen."** Buffy turned to Face Faith as she spoke, smiling and hoping Faith didn't think it was stupid.

Faith did think it was silly for Buffy to run for homecoming queen, but mostly because it would mean even less time for them to spend together. But she also knew that as a friend, and possibly a potential girlfriend, Faith would have to be supportive of Buffy.

**"You are? Why?"**

**"I don't really know but part of it is because Cordelia angered me into it."**

**"And the other part?"**

**"Back in my old high school, if there was a crown to be won, everyone pretty much knew it would be mine. When I became a slayer, that all kinda ended as vampires and demons took precedence over popularity contests. But lately, I just wanna be able to open my yearbook five, ten years from now and point to a picture of myself wearing the crown and say, see? I did that, I got to go to high school and live in the world. And there'd be proof---proof that I was chosen for something other than killing demons. Do you understand?"**

Faith grinned,** "Yeah B, I get it. And if you really wanna do this then, you definitely have my vote...not that I can vote for you cuz I don't go to school here but still..."**

**"Thanks Faith. It means a lot to me that you get it."**

Buffy leaned forward and kissed Faith, getting lost in the sensation until they were interrupted by a throat clearing. Busted, Buffy looked in the direction of the sound and almost fainted with relief that it was only Kennedy.

**"You know, you two need to be a little more careful where you make out. Unless you want your friends to find out about you two firsthand. I know Xander would die with a smile on his face."** Kennedy said, smiling. She knew Xander had a thing for both slayers and like any typical guy, seeing his two fantasy women together like that would probably send the boy to heaven with a huge grin on his face.

School was over for the day so Faith offered Buffy a ride home. Buffy accepted with a smile and they left the school.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Buffy had gathered Xander, Willow and Oz in the library before school to get their help with her campaign. She assumed that since they'd agreed to meet her and they were her friends that they would automatically help.

Buffy stood before the board she'd made as she explained to her friends who were sitting on one of the table,** "A campaign is like a war. It's won or lost in the trenches. Holly, Michelle, and our real competition, Cordelia, all have big head starts."** Buffy put down the long pointer stick she was using to make a joke,** "speaking of big heads, if I had a watermelon as big as Cordelia's head, I'd be rich."**

No one laughed.

**"Ok you're right. Making fun of the competition only makes me seem petty."**

Buffy didn't seem to realize or notice that her friends weren't really paying attention. She just continued in her pseudo-general style. **"Now this is just like any other popularity contest. I've done this before. The only difference being...this time, I'm not actually popular. Although I'm not exactly unpopular. A lot of people came to my welcome home party."**

Willow felt the need to say,** "They were killed by zombies."**

**"Good point."** Buffy knew she was facing an uphill battle but her pride wouldn't let her just quit now.** "OK, here's the plan. Willow, I need you to make a database. See who's for us, who's on the fence, and where our real crisis areas are. Oz, you take the fringe---musicians, those not normally inclined to vote. Xander what--"** Buffy was cut off by Cordelia's arrival in the library. Buffy, ever the diplomat, tried to smooth things over a bit. ** "Uh, Cordelia. OK look, I know this is a little awkward, but I don't see any reason why we all can't get along, during this campaign time."** Buffy spoke, assuming that her friends would automatically back her and not Cordelia. **"I mean we're, almost friends, and we are all riding together in the limo."**

Cordy couldn't care less about what Buffy was saying,** "Yeah great. Willow, how's that database coming?"**

Willow, eyes wide and scared, said,** "Uh...it's...just about done."**

**"Xander?"**

Xander looked at Cordy,** "I got your new flyers."**

**"Let's get cracking."**

Xander stood up off the table and said to Buffy as an explanation,** "She's my girlfriend." **

Willow followed suit saying,** "It's just that...she needs it so much more than you do."** Though that was an outright lie. Willow and Xander, feeling extra guilt over their ill advised kiss the night before had overcompensated by helping Cordelia, not knowing at the time that Buffy was going to run too. Now they were stuck.

Oz followed Willow saying,** "As Willow goes, so goes my nation."**

All three of her friends stood behind Cordy, looking down and a bit ashamed...especially Xander and Willow.

Cordy, never one to pass up an opportunity to twist the knife, said,** "Thanks for what you said Buffy. I think we're getting along great. Don't you?"**

Cordy turned to leave and the others followed her out, their heads hung low in shame. Buffy watched them leave. Her only consolation was that Faith would never back Cordy over her.

Giles came out of his office then, holding a few books in his hands as he tried to console his slayer,** "seems like a lot of fuss for one little title."**

Buffy tried to play off her feelings of abandonment,** "Well, you know, it's no fun if you don't try your best."**

**"As long as fun is still in the mix."**

**"Sure. It's not like anyone takes it that seriously."** Buffy's light tone didn't seem to transfer to her hand as it crushed the glass bottle she held. Buffy was pissed but determined not to show it. She was going to conduct herself with poise, class, and maturity.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next few days were spent campaigning, talking to classmates, trying to get their votes and putting up her own flyers. She'd even guilted Scott into voting for her. Her nights were spent patrolling and more often than not, making out with Faith up against a few mausoleum walls. They still hadn't slept together but their make out sessions were getting bolder every night.

After three days of this, Buffy decided to use her influence over Willow to get an edge. Buffy cornered Willow in the student lounge. Willow, already feeling guilty over not only her kiss with Xander but also her betrayal of Buffy by helping Cordelia, was easy pickings for Buffy.

**"Hi."**

Willow, nervously, said,** "Hi. How are you? You good? You look good? Anything new? Did I mention you look good?"**

**"Willow it's OK that you're helping Cordelia."** Buffy began her mini guilt campaign,** "We're best friends. I'm not gonna hold it against you."**

**"No, I'm not a friend. I'm a rabid dog who should be shot. But there are forces at work here---dark, incomprehensible forces."** Willow tried to explain without actually saying anything.

**"And I'm sure that they're more important than...all we've been through together, or...the number of times I've saved your life."**

Willow caved,** "What do you want?"**

Buffy smiled,** "Fifteen minutes alone on your computer with Cordelia's database."**

**"OK."** Willow took her bag off her shoulder and pulled out her laptop. She placed it on a nearby table and booted it up.

**"Good. Oh, I spoke to the limo people, and we're all set. They'll pick up Faith, then me, then swing by and get you guys. Now, what's your database tell you about my weaknesses?"**

Buffy and Willow went over the information for the fifteen minutes Buffy had asked for and then parted ways. Buffy went off to talk to those individuals who would be more inclined to vote for her with a little attention.

Willow walked to the library, she needed some quiet time to think. When she got there she saw she wasn't the only one who needed quiet time...Kennedy was sitting there with her books around her.

Willow walked up to the table and said,** "Hey Kennedy, whatcha doing?"**

Kennedy looked up at Willow,** "Oh hey Willow. Just getting some homework done and outta the way so I don't have to worry about it later."**

Willow smiled, impressed. She had grown accustomed to being surrounded by friends who did every thing they could to avoid homework. **"Good idea. So, are you going to the homecoming dance?"**

Kennedy frowned,** "I don't think so. I mean I wanna go but I don't have a date. And I don't wanna go alone."**

**"You don't have a date? You mean there's no one in the whole school you wanna go with?"** Willow asked a little disbelievingly.

**"Well no, there is one person but...let's just say there's someone else in the picture and I don't have a shot."** Kennedy, of course, was referring to Willow. Willow, though, thought she meant Cordelia.

Willow was curious about something so she asked,** "Um Kennedy can I ask you a personal question? And feel free to tell me to mind my own business or something ok?"**

**"Ok, just ask Willow."**

**"Ok um...do you...I mean...are you...well...into girls?"** Willow's face flamed bright red as she finally got the words out.

Kennedy sat there, a little stunned that Willow had even asked.** "Um...would it be a problem if I was?"**

Willow hurried to reassure the girl,** "No! No I was just wondering is all."**

**"Oh. I'll tell you if you promise to keep this conversation between us ok?"**

Willow nodded.

**"OK...well to answer your question, yes Willow. I'm gay. I hope we can still be friends though."** Kennedy was suddenly scared that Willow was going to recoil from her and shut her out.

Willow sat for a moment absorbing and processing Kennedy's answer. It certainly explained a lot about Kennedy's friendship with Cordelia...all the touching and giggling. But she knew Cordy wasn't into girls so it had to be one sided. Willow refused to acknowledge the tiny voice in her head that was doing back flips over Kennedy's confession.** "Of course we can still be friends Kennedy. It's no big deal. But you should definitely come to homecoming with us. The whole gang's going, even Faith. Please?"**

**"OK Willow I'll go. Might as well use the ticket Cordelia made me buy."**

**"Cordy made you buy a ticket? Why?"**

**"She wants my vote for homecoming queen and I was told you gotta actually be at the dance to vote so Cordy made me get a ticket."**

**"Oh."**

Silence fell as Kennedy turned back to her homework and Willow thought about the implications behind Cordy's easy manipulation of Kennedy. If Kennedy had a crush on Cordelia and Cordy was using that crush to make Kennedy do things for her...it wasn't right.

Willow decided to have a chat with Cordy soon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, in the school lounge, Cordy and Buffy were starting to get into it again.

**"This whole trying to be like me really isn't funny anymore."**

**"I was never trying to be like you, and when was it funny?"**

Neither girl noticed Xander walking toward them with Faith at his side. Faith had seen Xander outside after she parked her car and caught up with him to go look for Buffy. They found both Buffy and Cordy in a full blown verbal smack-down.

**"I don't see why your pathetic need to recapture your glory days gives you the right to splinter my vote."**

**"How can you think its OK to talk to people like this? Do you have parents?"**

Cordy went in for the kill,** "Yeah. Two of them...unlike some people."**

**"Your brain isn't even connected to your mouth is it? Your own best friend comes from a single parent household."**

**"Leave Kennedy out of this. Why don't you do us both a favor and stay out of my way?"** Cordy moved to push Buffy's shoulder as she walked passed her.

Buffy just grabbed the cheerleaders wrist and propelled her back a few steps as she spoke in a deadly voice, ** "Don't...ever...do that again."** Buffy held Cordy's had a second longer then let it go with a gentle shove.

Cordy was beyond caring about the physical smack down she could receive if Buffy got mad enough,** "You're sick, you know that?"**

Xander and Faith came up behind them then and stepped between them with Xander saying,** "OK, lets not say something well regret later."**

Both girls were beyond caring though. Faith put her hands on Buffy's shoulders to hold her back and Xander grabbed Cordy's arms to hold her back.

**"You crazy freak!"** Cordy said, venom in her tone.

Buffy shot back with,** "Vapid whore!"**

**"Like that."** Xander shot a look to Faith and she took that as her cue to get Buffy away from Cordy.

**"What did you call me?"** Was Cordy's parting shot as Xander led her away.

Faith managed to get Buffy as far as the door before Buffy said,** "Faith, what are you doing? Let me go."**

Faith, risking injury for her efforts, just leaned close to Buffy's ear and whispered,** "I'll never let you go."** She felt Buffy shudder a little at the words before she raised her voice and said,** "C'mon B, school's almost over. Let's get some fresh air ok?"**

**"Ok but, what about Kennedy?"**

**"I'll be back for her when the final bell rings. You and I need to leave _now_."**

**"Why?"**

Again, Faith leaned close to Buffy's ear, thankful that no one was really paying them any attention,** "Because if we stay here I'm gonna blow your cover and kiss you right here in the hallway."**

Buffy needed no more convincing as she practically dragged Faith outside and to her car. They got in and drove away. Once they were a safe distance, Faith pulled over to the side of the road and before she could get her seat belt off, Buffy was in her arms, kissing her.

They made out for a little longer before Faith pulled back and suggested they go someplace more public.

**"Why?"**

**"Buffy, there's only so much I can take and right now, I am one kiss away from pulling you into the back seat and having my wicked way with you, understand?"**

While the words served to turn her on even more, Buffy understood the need to slow things down and cool off a bit.** "OK, how about a coffee at the Espresso Pump?"**

Faith nodded and they drove off to the espresso pump.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The homecoming dance was on a Saturday so the gang had all day to get ready. Willow called Xander and together they went to Faith's house. When they got there, Kennedy let them in and led them into the living room.

Faith walked in, a little confused as to why they were there. **"OK, what's the big problem that you two just had to come over here to discuss?"**

Willow decided to just lay it all on the line,** "It's about Buffy and Cordelia,"** if she was right, both Kennedy and Faith would have reason to listen well...though for different reasons.

**"What about B and Cordy?"**

**"This whole homecoming queen thing has gotten out of hand and is threatening to ruin their friendship. You saw them Faith, the way they were arguing."** Xander said,** "we gotta get them communicating again."**

**"Ok but how? Buffy doesn't strike me as the type to just give in, and Cordelia...well she has her moments."** Kennedy said, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

**"We have a plan. Faith, if it's alright with you, we, meaning the four of us, can go to the dance in your car while Cordelia and Buffy go in the limo. If they're together like that they'll have to start talking. What do you think?"** Willow said, knowing Oz would just take his van with the band.

Faith thought it over. As much as she wanted to ride in the limo with Buffy she knew that Buffy's friendship with Cordelia was more important. **"Yeah, ok sounds like a plan. Let's just hope it works. Leave your addresses with Kennedy and we'll pick you guys up around...7:30?"**

Everyone agreed to the plan and Willow wrote down only her address, explaining that Xander would be getting ready at her place and would just wait there with her for Faith.

With Willow and Xander gone, Faith turned to Kennedy. **"Well, you got Willow's address now."** Faith laughed as she teased her little sister,** "Just don't go turning into a stalker ok? No standing under her window serenading her with cheesy love songs."**

**"Please, give me a little more credit than that. Remember Julie, Dana, or even Melissa?"** Kennedy listed her three ex-girlfriends from Boston. Faith had seen how smooth Kennedy was, front row seat for the initial contact and even a few dates. Faith had also seen the devastation in each girl's eyes when Kennedy had ended the relationship.

**"Yeah I remember them. I also remember the heartbreak you laid on each of them when you dumped them."**

**"I didn't 'dump' them...I ended the relationship. There's a difference Faith. My way was nicer than just the usual 'I don't think we should see each other anymore' line that the majority of guys use."**

**"Yeah I know. Still...just, be careful around Willow ok? Especially tonight in the car. She's gonna be in her dress and all and I know how you get around chicks in formal wear."**

**"I'll behave, I promise."**

**"You better. I don't want a repeat of the incident at your last dance, with Marie."** The look on Kennedy's face told Faith she'd just hit a nerve but Faith was beyond caring. Marie had been someone else's date to the sophomore prom and Kennedy had been caught making out with her in the janitor's closet when her date had come looking for her, to tell Marie she'd been named Prom Queen. The scandal had probably been a motivating factor in Kennedy's decision to follow Faith to Sunnydale. Luckily, the dance was the last one of the school year so she didn't have to face months of torture, only one more week then school let out for summer.

**"Marie was a fluke Faith. You know I don't mess with girls who are already taken. Willow is taken and no matter how much I wish she wasn't I am not going to do anything to ruin her relationship with Oz. So calm down."**

Faith just nodded, knowing Kennedy was telling the truth and also knowing she'd gone a bit too far by mentioning Marie.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

Night fell and Buffy was standing in the living room waiting for the limo. She was excited to have some time alone with Faith before they picked up the others. She knew Kennedy would be in the car too but Kennedy knew about them so she could kiss Faith in front of Kennedy.

Dawn, carrying a sandwich and a glass of soda, walked into the living room and placed the food on the coffee table before she turned to her sister.** "Hey Buffy, I like your dress."**

That one line brought back memories of the first dance she'd gone to in Sunnydale...the one where she wore a beautiful white dress and ended up dying in it at the hands of the Master. Thankfully, Xander had revived her but still...not a happy memory. The whole night all anyone could say was the dress was nice or they liked her dress.

Buffy shook those memories out of her head and turned to her sister, **"Thanks Dawn. So, just gonna watch TV tonight?"**

**"Yup, the boring life of a 13 year old."**

**"Good, trust me boring is good. Especially in Sunnydale. Just remember the rules ok?"**

**"Yeah, yeah I know. Would you relax already? Mom's working late but she'll be home soon and everything will be fine."**

**"I know it's just--"**

Buffy was cut off by the honking horn of the limo.

**"Ok, my ride's here. I gotta go. See you later."**

**"Bye."**

Buffy left and walked out of her house and towards the waiting limo. She climbed in and closed the door before turning to face Faith and when she did...she saw Cordelia, not Faith.

Buffy looked at Cordy,** "What's going on here? Where are Faith and Kennedy?"**

Without a word, Cordy handed over a piece of paper with envelope. Buffy took it and began to read:

**_Dear Cordelia and Buffy,_**

**_We won't be riding to the dance with you. We want you to work out your problems, because our friendships are more important than who wins homecoming queen._**

**_Your friends._**

**_P.S. The limo was not cheap, work it out. _**

Buffy folded the paper again, at a loss as to how to proceed. She looked around and noticed the corsages between her and Cordy.** "They bought us corsages?"** In Buffy's mind, Faith had bought her the corsage, it was her fantasy so she could have it be from anyone.

**"I took the orchid."** Cordelia said, speaking for the first time.

**"OK."** Buffy couldn't see the point in arguing about corsages, even if she did like orchids better than the white carnations of the other corsage.

Finally, the car began to move as it pulled out of her driveway.

They drove for a while, in silence, and Cordy misinterpreted the silence and finally broke it by saying,** "I don't see what the big deal is."**

**"I'm not making a big deal. You wanted the orchid, you got the orchid."**

**"It goes with my complexion better."**

Buffy saw a chance to get a dig in,** "It does have that sallow tint."**

The limo pulled to a stop at last and Buffy said, **"Finally were here."**

Buffy waited for the driver to open the door but only heard footsteps walking away from the car. Confused, she got out of the car, Cordelia close behind her. The girls saw they were near the woods not at the Bronze where the dance was being held.

Cordy, thinking this was another part of her friends plan said in a loud voice, **"OK, guys, we've had enough of your stupid little games!"**

Buffy, however, was looking around and noticed a TV set with a VCR sitting on a rock.** "What's massively wrong with this picture?"** Buffy asked, not expecting Cordy to come up with a useful answer.

They walked closer to the TV and pressed play on the VCR, as instructed to by the sign resting on top of the VCR. The screen came to life as a dark skinned man appeared and with a glee that Buffy recognized as evil and vampiric began speaking.

**"Hello ladies. Welcome to SlayerFest 98. What is a SlayerFest, you ask?"** The girls were looking at the screen confused but paying attention.** "Well, as in most of life, there's the hunters and the hunted. Can you guess where you two fall? From the beginning of this tape you have exactly 30 seconds---"** The man checked his watch,** "no, that's 17 now---to run for your lives. Faith...Buffy...have a nice death."**

The screen faded to black and a red and white logo of SlayerFest filled the screen.

Cordy, in her usual way, only cared about the part that concerned her, **"Hello! How stupid are you people? She's a slayer. I'm a homecoming queen."**

The only reply was a gunshot to the TV. Which set the girls off on their run to save their lives. Buffy knew shed have to be responsible for Cordy's life and not let the girl die. Suddenly, part of her wished it was Faith with her so she would have another slayer with her but the rest of her was glad Faith was safely at the dance. At least then if she died, Faith would still be around to handle the slaying.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the Bronze, the dance was going full swing. Kennedy and Faith were dancing, hoping that their deception of Buffy and Cordy didn't damage their standing with each girl. Kennedy hoped she'd keep her best friend. Faith was hoping Buffy wouldn't end their...whatever it was they were doing...because of this.

Xander and Willow, still feeling guilty over their kiss and the feelings they were suddenly feeling, stood on the edge of the dance floor looking up at the band---Oz's band--- as they played the song that Oz wrote for Willow.

Faith, needing a break from dancing, motioned to Kennedy she was going to get a drink and walked away. Kennedy stayed dancing. Faith walked to the drinks but noticed Xander and Willow standing around looking like someone had just kicked their puppies.

Faith walked up between them and asked,** "What are you two so mopey about?"**

Snapping out of it Xander tried to cover, **"We're not mopey. We're groovin. On Oz's band. He's a great guy, Oz."**

Faith looked at the band and listened for a bit, they were pretty good.

**"He wrote this song for me."** Willow said, her guilt in her voice.

Faith, unable to resist, looked around and noticed Scott dancing really close to some blond chick that Faith didn't know. He looked like he was in love or something and Faith couldn't resist saying to Willow and Xander as she pointed to Scott,** "sleazebag."** Disgusted by both Scott and the lack of reaction her comment got, Faith walked away. She found Kennedy again and went back to dancing, hoping Buffy showed up soon.

Willow and Xander just continued to stand there, moping, even after Giles came along and tried to joke with them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy and Cordy were still running through the woods, Buffy hoping to find a way to beat whoever was hunting them, Cordy was thinking only of her own survival though she knew enough to stick close to Buffy.

Cordy began talking, her voice raised both to be heard by Buffy who was running in front of her and also because she was truly scared,** "I have an idea, we talk to these people, we explain that I'm not a slayer and they let me go."**

Buffy had stopped running when Cordy began talking, seeing soon that Cordy's idea was self serving as usual. Buffy didn't see the bear trap in front of her and only Cordy's warning and her quick Slayer reflexes allowed her to avoid having her foot caught in the trap. Buffy turned to thank Cordy but saw the man with a rifle aimed at them and threw Cordy to the ground as the man shot off a round. Buffy picked up the trap she missed and hurled it at the guy, hitting him and making him stumble backwards into a second trap and getting caught. Buffy ran to the guy and picked up the rifle that he dropped when he got caught.

Buffy watched as the guy tried with no luck to pry apart the trap to release his leg.

**"That's gotta smart."** Buffy said, referring not only to the physical pain of the trap but also the blow to the guys ego for getting caught in his own trap. Buffy decided to get a little information from the guy. **"Now, I can let you out of that, or I can put a bullet in your head. How many are there in this little game and what are they packing?"**

The guy just stared in silence, thinking she was bluffing. Buffy cocked the rifle and aimed it, letting him know she would have no problem shooting him. Her bluff worked as he began to talk to save his own skin.

**"There's me, two Germans with AR-15s and grenade launcher, yellow-skinned demon with long knives, vampire couple from Texas named Gorch."**

**"Is that everybody?"**

**"Everybody who's out here. Germans are wired, their boss is tracking them on computer. Now get me outta this!"** The pain and humiliation was making him edgy.

Cordelia felt the need to ask, **"Could I just ask you an eensy favor? Could you just tell your friends that I'm not---"** Whatever she was going to say was cut off by two sharp, funky looking knives embedding themselves into a nearby tree. Both girls took off then, leaving the guy in his trap.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faith was sitting with Kennedy in a quiet corner talking in low tones so as not to attract attention.** "I feel like I should do something Kenn. I mean he hurt the girl I care about, and he got away with it."**

**"Faith, I get how you feel and believe me I totally understand but, I don't think Buffy would want you kicking Scott's ass at the homecoming dance you know?"**

**"I wasn't talking about violence. I don't _always_ use violence...do I?"** Faith asked, curious.

**"Not always but about 97% of the time you hit first and ask questions later...much later, like the following week later."** Kennedy saw the look on Faith's face,** "C'mon Faith, you're a slayer. Violence is how you do things because that's all the vampires and demons listen to anyway. With humans though...a different approach is needed. And I think I know how you can get a little revenge on Scott without resorting to violence."**

**"Oh yeah? How?"**

**"Come closer, grasshopper."** Kennedy took on a lousy Chinese accent as she pulled Faith closer and began whispering in her ear the plan she formed. Faith listened, grinning as she got the full impact of Kennedy's devious nature.

Faith pulled back when Kennedy finished, grinning like a Cheshire cat.** "Damn Kenn, remind me not to piss you off."**

**"Oh you could never do anything that bad...well unless you hurt Willow or Cordelia of course."**

**"Understood. Be right back."**

Kennedy nodded as Faith walked away, holding a purple plastic cup that belonged to Kennedy. It was her excuse for being so close to the concession table where Scott was slow dancing with his date. Faith walked up to them pulled them apart all polite smiles and sweetness as she moved to step between them and look at Scott.

Faiths voice was all sweetness and light as she said, loud enough to be heard by not only his date but a few people nearby,** "Scott? There you are, honey. Hey, good news, the doctor says that the itching and the swelling and the burning _should_ clear up, but we gotta keep using the ointment."** Faith turned then and noticed his date who was looking a little grossed out.** "Hi."** Faith turned back to Scott and smiled as she patted him on the shoulders before walking away and leaving him to explain to his date what that was all about.

Faith walked back to Kennedy and grinned as she saw Kennedy trying not to laugh.

Faith sat down next to Kennedy,** "thanks sis, worked like a charm."**

**"Yeah I know. I stood up and got closer to hear it all. Damn you were so convincing."**

**"Yeah well...wasn't hard. Besides, I had a great muse."**

The sisters laughed as they watched Scott trying to explain what just happened to his date who looked ready to leave him right then and there.

This was turning into a fun dance after all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy and Cordy ran until they found an abandoned cabin and took shelter in it. Buffy barricaded the door before went around closing the curtains. She spoke to Cordy the whole time,** "We should be safe in here for a while. You need to find a weapon."**

But Cordy's fear was too strong right then, forcing anything else out of her mind as she said,** "Safe? I'm not safe. I'm gonna die."**

Buffy looked at Cordy as she just stood there, freaking out.** "Yeah you are if you just stand there."**

**"I'm never gonna be crowned homecoming queen. I'm never gonna graduate from high school. I'm never gonna know if its real between me and Xander, or if it was just some temporary insanity that made me think...I loved him. I'm never gonna have the chance to know if he loves me too or if this is all just one big game to him. A way to pass the time until something, in his mind better, comes along. And I'm never gonna get the chance to tell him."**

Buffy finally got fed up with Cordy's 'poor me' attitude and walked up her and said, **"Yes you are. Were gonna get out of here, and we are gonna head back to the library where Giles and the rest of the weapons live. Then I am gonna take out the rest of these guys just in time for you to congratulate me on my sweeping victory as homecoming queen."** Buffy walked away then, hoping her little speech ignited Cordy's anger, knowing the anger would outshine the fear.

**"I know what you're up to. You think if you get me mad enough, I won't be so scared. And hey...it's working. Where's a damn weapon?"** Cordy began looking around for something to use as a weapon and Buffy turned back to the window, grinning.

Buffy couldn't resist asking though,** "You really, love Xander?"**

**"Well, he kinda grows on you, like a Chia Pet. But I don't know if he loves me. He has always been too busy crushing on you."** Cordy, distracted by the conversation picked up a spatula and brought it for Buffy's inspection.

**"Xander got over his crush on me a while ago Cordy. Trust me."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"Remember last year when he had Amy cast that love spell?"** Cordy nodded, it was that spell that made her give Xander an honest chance. **"Well that spell worked on me too and I practically threw myself at him in nothing but a trench coat and a smile...and Xander didn't take the bait. He turned me down because he wanted you."** Buffy finally noticed the spatula in Cordy's hand,** "That's it?"**

**"Just this and a telephone."**

**"A telephone, and you didn't think that'd be helpful?"** It was like talking with a two year old.

**"No this is better for--"** Cordy demonstrated hitting a demon with the spatula before it occurred to her that a phone could be used to call for help.** "Oh."** Cordy pointed to where the phone was and Buffy went to it and dialed the library, hoping Giles was around.

Buffy got the machine and left a message telling Giles where they were and to get help. But the line was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

Cordy sat down on a cot near the wall while Buffy went to keep a look out at the window.

**"Why is it that every time I go somewhere with you, it always ends in violence and terror?"**

**"Welcome to my life."** Buffy said, a little distracted.

**"I don't wanna be in your life. I wanna be in my life."**

Buffy turned and pointed at the door with the rifle in her hand, **"Well, there's the door. Please feel free to walk out at any time and live your life."** Buffy knew Cordy wouldn't but couldn't resist saying it.

**"All I wanted was to be homecoming queen."**

Buffy finally let go of a little of her self control.** "And that's all I wanted too Cordelia. I spent a year's allowance on this dress."**

**"I don't even get why you care about homecoming, when you're doing stuff like this."** Cordy knew that what Buffy did as the slayer was far more important in the big picture than homecoming or stuff like that.

Buffy was beyond frustrated as she tried to explain to Cordy what she'd explained to Faith,** "Because 'this' is all I do. This is what my life is. You couldn't understand."** Buffy knew Cordy wouldn't get it, not like Faith had but she had to try to explain,** "I just thought...homecoming queen. I could pick up a yearbook someday and say, I was there, I went to high school, I had friends and for one moment, I got to live in the world. And there'd be proof---proof...that I was chosen...for something other than this. Besides,"** Buffy said as she cocked the rifle again,** "I look cute in a tiara."**

Cordy listened and thought maybe she understood. Everyone wanted to be remembered, to have at least one memory from high school that didn't totally and completely suck. A noise outside drew Cordy's attention.** "Do you hear--"** Before she could finish her sentence, a yellow-skinned demon crashed through the window and jumped on Buffy.

The fight that followed was a little comical as Cordy tried hitting the demon with the spatula, then misfired the rifle then went back to the spatula as Buffy did the majority of the damage. When Buffy saw the little silver rocket-like projectile land at her feet, she knew it wasn't a toy and she grabbed Cordy and they crashed though another window. The yellow demon tried to do the same through another window but it was boarded up so he landed back in the room, inches from the bomb.

Buffy and Cordy were a safe distance away when the cabin exploded, throwing them to the ground.

Buffy turned to look at Cordy and said,** "We gotta get back to the library."**

Cordy agreed and got up to follow Buffy out of the woods and towards the library. It took them another 30 minutes but they finally made it back to the school. Buffy and Cordy were walking the hallway, heading for the library as Buffy laid out their options.

**"Jungle Bob and spike-head are down and out. We've lost the Germans twice, but they seem to keep finding us. If we take them out and the Gorches, we can still make homecoming."**

**"Those animals! Hunting us down like poor, defenseless---well animals."**

They walked into the library as Buffy said,** "We just need to find Giles---ooh!"** Before Buffy could react she was grabbed by a female vampire in tacky clothing and attacked. Buffy recovered quickly and was on her feet as Cordy threw her the spatula. Buffy stuck the wooden handle of the spatula in the vampires heart and took one last hit before the vampire dusted.

Behind her, the male vampire, Lyle Gorch, screamed,** "Candy!"** He began to rush at the slayers.** "I'm gonna kill both you slayers for this!"**

Cordy, used to dealing with men who thought they could bully their way to whatever they wanted, stepped in front of Lyle as Buffy was recovering from the last blow 'Candy' gave her with the coat rack.

**"You hear me?"**

Cordy got mad,** "yeah I hear you, you redneck moron. You got a dress that goes with that hat?"**

**"I'm gonna---"**

**"Rip out my innards, play with my eyeballs, boil my brain and eat it for brunch? Listen up, needle-brain. Buffy and I have taken out four of your cronies, not to mention your girlfriend."**

**"Wife!"** Lyle felt the need to clarify that, his anger making him stand there and seethe.

**"Whatever. The point is, I haven't even broken a sweat. See, in the end, Buffy's just the runner-up. I'm the queen, you get me mad, what do you think _I'm_ gonna do to you?"**

Cordy stared him down, daring him to do something stupid. It was all a bluff on Cordy's end but it worked as after a bit of thinking, Lyle decided it was better to run and live to fight another day than get dusted right then and there.

He left faster than the roadrunner in those old cartoons. Cordy smiled, proud of herself for scaring away the vampire. Then she helped Buffy get up and then they helped Giles get up. Giles began straightening up the mess as Buffy and Cordy took a quick breather.

They explained what had happened to them so far and Giles was very proud of both of them. They got to the part with the Gorches and Buffy said, **"That should teach him to mistake you for a slayer."**

**"I must admit I do feel partly responsible. I did give your friends tacit approval to make the switch in the limousine."** Giles said, guiltily.

Buffy let it go,** "Aw it's OK. It gave Cor and I a chance to spend some quality death time."**

**"And we got these free corsages."**

Buffy pulled hers off from her back where it pinned on as Giles said,** "that's nice...although I don't recall them mentioning corsages."**

That got Buffy thinking. **"Jungle Bob said the Germans were hooked into a computer system."** Buffy carefully studied her corsage and saw the tiny metal tracking device embedded in the flower. ** "And they're hooked into us."**

The loud slam of an outer door caught their attention and Cordelia yanked her corsage off and handed it to Buffy telling her to get rid of it.

Buffy formed a plan and ran to the girls bathroom to get wet toilet paper to dampen the signal for a bit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The dance was winding down. Faith, Kennedy, Willow, Oz, and Xander were standing together as Devon stood on the stage to announce the Homecoming Queen.

**"Hey guys,"** Devon began, enjoying his moment of power.** "the moment we've all been waiting for."**

Willow turned to Oz, forgetting for a moment that Faith and Kennedy were nearby and said, **"they're gonna announce the queen. Where are they? What's keeping them?"**

Kennedy saw them first as they walked through the crowd. They looked like they'd been fighting, **"I'm gonna go with mud wrestling."**

They all turned to look at Cordy and Buffy and Xander was the first to speak,** "Oh god! What did you two do to each other?"**

Faith grinned, she knew if they had really been fighting each other, Cordy would look a lot worse than that, provided she could still stand.

**"It's a long story."**

**"Got hunted."**

**"Apparently not that long."** Buffy didn't wanna get into what had happened yet.** "Tell you one thing though, you don't wanna mess with Cordelia."**

Xander laughed as if he found that really funny but one look from Cordy and he stopped laughing.

Faith made her way over to Buffy and stood behind her and out of the way as she tapped Buffy's shoulder and whispered,** "you sure you're ok?"**

Buffy just nodded as she smiled at Faith.

Kennedy watched them and she too moved to stand near Cordy and asked her the same thing. Cordy nodded and they all focused on Devon again.

**"In this envelope, I hold the name of this year's homecoming queen."**

Cordy turned to Buffy,** "After all that we've been through tonight, this whole who-gets-to-be-queen capade seems pretty---"**

**"Damn important."**

**"Oh yeah."**

Glad they were both on the same page, Cordy and Buffy turned back to the stage.

**"And the winner is,"** Devon opened the envelope,** "hey I believe we have a first for Sunnydale High. We have a tie, the winners are...Holly Charleston and Michelle Blake."**

Buffy and Cordy were in a stunned silence as they watched their two rivals walk on the stage and accept the crown that should have been theirs.

Buffy looked at her friends then turned to Faith, **"Hey um, I'm pretty tired, can I get a ride home?"**

**"Yeah sure."** Faith turned to find Kennedy,** "C'mon Kenn time to go home."**

Though reluctant, Kennedy said goodbye to Cordy and the gang then followed Faith and Buffy out. Giles agreed to drive Cordy and Xander home while Oz got Willow home.

In the car on the way to Buffy's Kennedy pretended to fall asleep in the back seat to give them some privacy. Faith reached out and held Buffy's hand as she drove. Buffy explained what had happened and about SlayerFest.

**"Damn, B. I wish I'd been there. Sounds like a blast."**

**"Then I'm telling it wrong. It wasn't fun Faith. In fact it was scary. But I knew I couldn't lose it or else wed both be dead. Though I will admit a part of me was wishing you'd been there, then the rest of me was glad you weren't."**

**"Why were you glad I wasn't there?"** Faith was curious.

**"Because, if something happened to me and I had died out there, at least you were still safe. There'd be another slayer on the hellmouth and my friends and family would be safe. But if you'd been there with me, and we both died...no slayer on the hellmouth to keep the humans safe."** Buffy paused over the lie, knowing that if Faith had been there and had died there, Kennedy would've been called and the hellmouth would still have a slayer.

Faith nodded, understanding where Buffy was coming from. They pulled up to Buffy's house and noticed all the lights were off.** "Mom and Dawn must be asleep. Thanks for the ride Faith."**

**"Anytime B."**

Buffy and Faith leaned forward together and kissed goodnight. Buffy pulled away and got out of the car. As usual, Faith waited until Buffy was in her house before pulling away. As she did she grinned, **"You can stop pretending to be asleep now Kenn."**

Kennedy sat up, **"How'd you know I was faking?"**

**"I can always tell...besides, you never could fall asleep in a car."**

**"Oh yeah. Well good thing Buffy doesn't know that, huh?"** Kennedy said as she climbed into the front seat.

**"Yeah...good thing."**

**"So you and her...progressing nicely?"**

Faith chuckled as she turned onto their block.** "Yeah Kenn we are. We're taking it slow so we don't mess it up. But it's been really good."**

**"Good I'm glad. She seems to make you happy Faith and...well you need that."**

**"Thanks Kenn...yeah I do. I'm glad I found B."**

**"Me too. Now all we need is for Oz to vanish and I can have Willow and we'll both be happy."**

Faith laughed,** "I think it's gonna take more than just Oz being gone Kenn."**

**"True...but not much more."**

Faith laughed again as they got out of the car and walked into their apartment. She wasn't even going to try to understand where Kennedy got all this confidence. She was just glad she had it.

Sleep came easily for the sisters and the dreams, while racy, stayed just below the NC-17 rating.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

Sunday came and went with very little fanfare. The gang was recovering from the 'fun' of the Homecoming Dance.

Willow spent the day with Oz, trying to make up for her guilt over the kisses with Xander by devoting extra time to her boyfriend.

Xander had tried doing the same thing with Cordy but his plans had been ruined when Cordy had told him she was going to spend the day at a spa in LA with Kennedy. So Xander spent his Sunday babysitting Dawn after Buffy's mom had a crisis come up at the gallery and Buffy told her she had plans with Giles to train. Not wanting Dawn anywhere near the training session, lest she try again to convince her mother to let her train too, Joyce had no choice but to call Xander to stay with Dawn.

Xander didn't mind though, Dawn was cool and they were about the same age mentally so it worked out great.

Buffy and Faith spent Sunday lying to Giles about where Buffy was spending her time. Buffy told Giles she had to babysit Dawn and Faith backed her up and trained with Giles, keeping him busy while Buffy used the chance to see how Angel was doing.

Faith didn't like knowing Buffy was seeing Angel...alone...but she also knew that showing her jealousy was a sure fire way to push Buffy away and Faith didn't want that, so she played her part.

Monday at school, Buffy and the gang found out that the SAT's were coming up and, as seniors, they had to take the test. They each handled the news in their own way.

Buffy ignored it and focused on slaying, Faith, & Angel (though not exactly in that order). Willow got excited and stepped up her studying. Xander freaked and started trying to find a way out of taking the tests. Oz was his usual laid-back self. Kennedy got a bit nervous but mostly because she was fairly certain that her high score might reveal her secret of being a brain. Cordy was excited, she usually did well on standardized tests. She wasn't the airhead cheerleader everyone thought she was and this might be her way to prove it.

Faith just took it all in stride, thankful that she didn't have to take the SAT's...she'd already taken them in Boston after she'd gotten her GED. She'd scored fairly well (1259) and Liz had been trying to talk her into enrolling in college right up until the fire.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy, meanwhile, had been getting scarily good at lying to her mother and to Giles about where she was. They each thought the other was demanding too much of her time and Buffy wasn't about to set the record straight. She sometimes used her excuses to see Angel but most of the time it was a reason to get away from the pressure of being both the older daughter and the slayer and just be...Faith's girlfriend. Buffy and Faith would spend a lot of time in the cemetery, pretending to patrol but really just making out. Faith didn't dare take Buffy back to her place again...being that close to her bed might be too much for even a slayers self control to handle.

A week passed in this fashion, Buffy carving out time for both her make out sessions with Faith and her guilt-dictated sessions of helping Angel. The SAT's were on her mind though and she finally caved and asked Giles to help her one night while on patrol.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On one of Buffy's Angel nights, Faith was at home, waiting for the Hot Pockets to finish heating in the microwave when her cell phone rang.

Faith saw the Boston area code and knew it was her dad,** "hey dad, what's up?"**

**"Hi Faith. Just checking on my girls. You haven't called in two weeks and I was getting worried."** Carson Lockley was concerned for his daughters, they were on the other side of the country, alone, and he wanted to make sure they were okay.

Faith smiled,** "Yeah dad we're fine. Sorry we didn't call but things got a little hectic here with homecoming and the nightly patrols."**

**"So I take it you both are fitting in okay?"**

**"Yeah, everything's great here dad. Thanks again for letting Kenn come with me. She really likes it here and I'm glad to not be all alone."**

**"Well I know how close you two are, though I miss you both so much. The house is just too quiet without you two here."**

**"We miss you too dad."**

Carson paused for a moment, hearing Faith say she missed him was a big thing for him. Then he remembered the other reason why he called. **"Oh! I almost forgot. I got a call from my sister, Kate, in LA."**

**"You never told me about a sister in LA."**

**"Well you never seemed to want to know about other family members but yeah, she's a cop in LA. Anyway, she called to talk to Kennedy and I told her Kennedy was in Sunnydale with you. She wants to see you both when you get a chance. Maybe take a drive to LA this weekend and see her?"**

**"Let me get this straight, an aunt I've never heard of wants to see me and Kennedy? Did she say why?"**

**"Yeah, she's your aunt Faith. She was here in Boston when you turned a year old. Before the divorce and everything. She was also here for Kennedy's first birthday. She knew both your moms and she's missed out on so much of your lives Faith. Will you at least consider it?"**

**"Alright dad, I'll talk to Kenn about it and if she agrees then well go. Do you have a number for 'Aunt Kate' so I can call her if we decide to go?"**

Faith wrote down the number her father gave her just as the microwave beeped to signal the end of its cycle. Faith and her father talked a bit more about school and Sunnydale before hanging up.

Faith programmed the number into her cell then burned the paper shed written it on. She didn't want Kennedy to come across it by accident. Faith wasn't sure how to explain the situation to Kennedy but, she knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Kennedy's anger over even the thought of mentioning her mother was volatile and dangerous. This Kate person knew Kennedy's mom, and if Faith wasn't careful, Kate might give Kennedy a reason to unleash that anger and that was the last thing Faith wanted.

Faith sat at the table and ate her Hot Pockets before she went out on her patrol. She spent the rest of the evening trying to think of a way to bring the topic up without causing WW3.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy was sitting on a blanket near a fresh grave, waiting for the vamp to rise and killing the time by having Giles quiz her in SAT questions.

Giles finished reading the passage with,** "'And on that tragic day, an era came to its inevitable end.' That's all there is. Are you ready?"**

Buffy was all serious as she said,** "Hit me."**

Giles read off the multiple choice answers, **"Which of the following best expresses the theme of the passage? A: violence breeds violence; B: all things must end; C:--"**

**"B. I'm going with B. We haven't had a B in forever."**

Giles attempted to hold on to his frustration and temper as he explained,** "This is the SAT's Buffy, not connect-the-dots. Please pay attention. A low score could seriously harm your chances of getting into college."**

Buffy, sarcastically replied with, **"Gee thanks. That takes the pressure right off."**

**"This isn't meant to be easy, you know. It's a rite of passage."**

**"Is it too late to join a tribe where they just pierce something or cut something off?"**

**"Buffy please concentrate."** Giles turned back to his book as Buffy rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood for SAT prep or slaying. She wanted to be with Faith but a recent unsolved murder put the kibosh on that when it was determined that it was a vampire killing.

Buffy looked back to Giles and saw a vampire, the one she'd been waiting for actually, walking behind him.

**"Roll!"** Buffy warned Giles as she got up to fight the vampire.

Giles, though momentarily confused, soon got the idea and rolled out of the way as Buffy leap-frogged over the gravestone and went into slayer mode.

A few kicks, punches and ducks later, Buffy rammed her pencil into the vampires heart and he went poof.

Buffy looked at her pencil and saw it had broken in the battle,** "Hmm. I broke my number two pencil. We'll have to do this again sometime."** Buffy walked to her blanket, thinking shed gotten out of the SAT nightmare but Giles simply stood up and pulled out another pencil and handed it to Buffy.

Giles, in a dry voice, simply said,** "C: all systems tend towards chaos."**

**"I just know that us and the undead are the only people in Sunnydale working this late."**

Giles was about to agree when Faith came walking around a tree and spotted them. Faith smiled, she was always happy to see Buffy.

**"Hey B! Seen any action?"** It had been a slow night for Faith thus far.

**"Hey Faith, just one vamp."**

Faith nodded then greeted Giles. Giles, seeing a chance to get away from Buffy in her SAT grumpy mood looked at Faith.** "Well, since you're here Faith I suppose you and Buffy could finish patrol without me, right?"**

Faith, a little confused just said, **"Um, yeah sure if you wanna cut out early. I figure as slow as it is, we might benefit from packing it in early too. Say another hour or so Buffy then I can drive you home?"** Faith looked to Buffy, hoping the blond slayer took the hint.

Buffy didn't need to be told twice. Get rid of Giles and be with her girlfriend Faith, or play dumb and get stuck doing SAT prep with Giles? No contest.

Buffy assured Giles that she and Faith could handle it on their own. Giles nodded and gathered his things then left them alone.

The slayers watched him leave and then turned to each other and smiled. Before too long they were on the forgotten blanket making out. Luckily, no more vamps came around.

Pretty soon though, Buffy stated that she had to get home. School the next day. Faith reluctantly agreed and they gathered the rest of the things and walked to Faith's car.

Faith dropped Buffy and, with a goodnight kiss, Buffy went into her house. Faith waited until Buffy was in her house before she drove home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day at school, Buffy was walking with Willow and Oz as she described the dream shed had the night before. One of the few nights she didn't dream about Faith it had to be a nightmare about the SATs.

**"And then I was being chased by an improperly filled-in answer bubble screaming none of the above!."**

Willow tried to comfort Buffy but didn't really help much, **"Wow. I hope that wasn't one of your prophecy dreams."** The look Buffy gave her said it all, so she said,** "Probably not."**

Oz, not really knowing that he was just digging the hole he was in a little deeper, once again said something that reminded Willow that he was repeating his senior year, **"You know, I took it last year. I could help you get ready. There's this whole trick to antonyms, but..."** he looked around,** "this isn't the place."**

Willow, being her sweet self and also working off some of her residual guilt, covered her dislike of dating someone who was repeating a year by saying, **"Oz is the highest-scoring person ever to fail to graduate."**

Buffy, buying Willow's act said, **Isn't she cute when she's proud?"**

Oz answered honestly, **"She's always cute."**

Willow just ignored them,** "we could work on it tonight."**

They didn't notice Kennedy, Cordy and Xander walk up behind them until Xander asked, **"Work on what tonight?"**

**"Oh God, are we killing something again?"** Cordy asked, her voice making it obvious she didn't like that idea. Kennedy remained silent, she was a senior now but she was still a year younger than them and she sometimes felt a tad insecure about that. Plus, while she had made great progress in dealing with the Oz/Willow issue, it still got to her to see them together.

She missed Buffy's reply because she was too busy looking at Willow picking at her purple sweater. She tuned in just in time to hear Willow say, **"Oz is helping. He's the highest-scoring"**

Cordy cut her off, both because she'd already heard it and also because she knew it hurt Kennedy when Willow acted all proud of Oz. **"We know. We did the impressed thing already."**

**"I hate they make us take that thing."** Xander said.** "It's totally fascist and personally, I think it discriminates against the uninformed."** At his friends looks he turned to Kennedy, **"What about you Kennedy? You agree with me right?"**

**"Well, actually Xander, I'm looking forward to it, it's a year early but I think I'm ready for it."** Kennedy answered eager to find any way to show Willow she was pro-school and pro-learning. Show her she's everything Oz could never be. Kennedy was determined to get a higher score than Oz.

Cordy chimed in, **"Me too. It should be fun and I do well on standardized tests."**

Everyone but Kennedy looked at Cordy with disbelief in their eyes.

**"What? I can't have layers?"**

They kept walking but Kennedy, being a good best friend, wrapped her arm around Cordy's waist and said,** "don't worry about them Cordelia. I think you're gonna do great on the SATs."**

**"Thanks Kennedy. Nice to know _somebody_ believes in me."** Cordy glared at Xander when she said that. As her boyfriend he was supposed to defend her and believe in her and he didnt and that just hurt the cheerleader.

The gang made the appropriate noises to show their support but it was a little late. Still Cordy had Kennedy's confidence to cheer her up.

Willow noticed the way Kennedy's arm on Cordy's waist seemed to be welcome, and also how Cordy had cheered up when Kennedy expressed her belief in Cordy's ability to do well on the SATs. It brought another flash of jealousy in her to see Kennedy so comfortable and happy with Cordy.

She didn't know why she was jealous she just knew she was and she wasn't denying it to herself anymore. There was something about Kennedy that drew Willow in and seeing her like that with someone else, especially after finding out Kennedy was gay, was really messing with Willow's head.

To try to distract herself from it all she asked Buffy,** "So, Buff, study tonight?"**

**"Yes on the studying, no on tonight. I'm putting in Mom time. She claims she and Dawn never see me anymore. She's been drastic ever since I got back from my summer in LA, and Giles is even worse."** Buffy was lying a bit but not by much. Her mother and Giles were being a bit obsessive about her time but she already had a plan to get away from them both and see Angel real quick before spending time with Faith. **"I'm supervised 24/7. It's like being in the Real World house, only real."**

They walked into the cafeteria and Willow perked up.** "Hmmm...ooh, candy bars---lots of em!"**

**"Principal Snyder, thank you!"** Xander said as they reached the short, mean tempered man who ran their school and got a box of candy bars from him. **"You weren't visited by the ghost of Christmas past, by any chance were you?"**

**"It's band candy."** Snyder replied, his usual angry tone conveying how much he hated children.

Buffy, completely missing the point said, **"Let's hear it for the band, huh? Very generous."**

**"You will sell it to raise money for the marching band. They need new uniforms."**

Xander had to get his opinion in there, **"Yeah those tall, fuzzy hats ain't cheap huh?"**

**"But they go with everything."** Oz continued the joke.

Buffy got them back on track,** "I'm sure we love the idea of going all Willy Loman but we're not in the band."**

Behind Buffy, Cordy looked at Kennedy and smiled as she rolled her eyes. She already knew they weren't going to win the argument and she'd already resigned herself to selling the candy bars.

Snyder just said,** "and if I'd handed you a trombone, that would've been a problem Summers. It's candy. Sell it."**

With that Snyder walked away, looking for more students to bully into selling candy. The school board had ordered it so he had to carry it out. He knew something not good was brewing but he was also smart enough to shut up and follow orders.

The gang watched him leave before they separated to go to their classes. Cordy and Willow had History class together so they walked away to get to class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Willow decided that this was as good a time as any to talk to Cordy about Kennedy and her crush on the cheerleader and also Cordy's taking advantage of said crush to get Kennedy to do things for her.

Willow grabbed Cordy's arm and dragged her into the girls' bathroom they were passing. After checking all the stalls to make sure they were alone, Willow locked the bathroom door then turned to face Cordy.

Cordy figured Willow had finally figured out why she was jealous and now wanted some advice. She was willing to listen but she couldn't help asking,** "God Willow! What is your damage? Why are we here?"**

Willow decided to just lay it on the line. **"I know about Kennedy's crush Cordy."**

Cordy felt the blood drain from her face. She hadn't expected that.** "What are you talking about Willow?"**

**"I am talking about the crush Kennedy has on you and I also know that you know about it and are taking advantage of her feelings for you to manipulate her into doing things for you. It's not right Cordy and you need to stop it."** Willow's voice had raised some but she wasn't yelling yet.

Cordelia looked at Willow for a few minutes as she tried to process what she'd heard.

_She thinks Kennedy is crushing on me? Not likely...hmmm...how can I use this to my advantage?_

**"Let me get this straight, you think Kennedy has a crush on me? Um...last time I checked Willow we were both girls, a crush is not possible."**

**"This is the 90s Cordy, girls can have crushes on other girls...it's called being gay."**

**"I know what it's called Willow."**

**"So you know that you gotta stop taking advantage of Kennedy's crush on you."**

**"Willow, I'm only going to say this once, whatever happens between me and Kennedy, stays between me and Kennedy got it? Besides, who died and made you Kennedy's keeper? What right do you have to drag me in here and demand that I stop doing anything when it come to my best friend?"**

**"I'm her friend too and I dont want to see you messing with her emotions Cordy."**

**"She's a big girl Willow, she can take care of herself ok? Now, I'm going to the library because we've already missed most of History class. Don't bother me with this nonsense again. If Kennedy has a problem with anything I ask her to do, she will tell me herself."**

Before Willow could reply Cordelia stalked to the door and unlocked it, she opened it but turned back to Willow with one final remark, **"By the way, you might wanna ask yourself exactly why it means so much to you that Kennedy's emotions aren't 'messed with', and why you're suddenly leaping to her defense and getting jealous of my friendship with her. Later."**

With that, Cordy left the bathroom and headed for the library. It really was too late to just waltz into class so she spent the rest of the time in the library studying for the test she had next period. She was fuming as she walked into the library but she calmed down a bit as she sat down and began studying.

She paused a moment to think back on her conversation with Willow and smiled to herself over the red head's actions. If that wasn't a display of the green-eyed monster, she didn't know what would qualify. Cordy figured her plan to open Willow's eyes might not take as long as she thought it would.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Willow stood in the girls' bathroom for a long time thinking about Cordy's parting words. Why did it mean so much to Willow that Kennedy not be hurt? If this had been Buffy or anyone else, she wouldn't have gone to such lengths. There was just something about Kennedy that made Willow want to protect her. Maybe it was because Kennedy was younger.

Yeah that had to be it. Kennedy was younger and not as experienced in the manipulations of Cordelia Chase. Kennedy didn't know how Cordy could be, how she could manipulate and take advantage of anyone who she could bend to her will. Kennedy being younger and eager to fit in only made her an easier target.

Willow left when the bell rang and went to her next class, her head still buzzing with what Cordelia had said to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The school day passed fairly quickly for everyone. Buffy was already practicing her excuses to both her mom and Giles when Faith pulled up to pick up Kennedy. Buffy hopped in too, as she'd gotten used to getting a ride home from Faith.

Faith dropped Buffy off with a kiss. **"Will I see you later tonight?"**

**"Um...yeah."** Buffy looked back at Kennedy for a moment then said,** "Um, I gotta check on...you know who...for a bit but after that I am all yours."** Buffy was reluctant to say Angel's name around Kennedy.

**"Oh...ok how about I pick you up from...you know who's place around say...10:30?"** Faith asked, not willing to say Angel's name at all whether Kennedy was around or not.

**"Um...yeah sounds good. Bye Kennedy."** Buffy leaned forward and kissed her again before getting out of the car with a wave and walking to her front door.

**"Bye Buffy." **Kennedy waited until Buffy was inside her house before she said, **"'You know who'? Is that code for Voldemort or Angel?"** Kennedy couldn't help joking from the back seat as she climbed into the front seat.

**"The second one."**

**"I understand your reluctance to say his name Faith but why is Buffy avoiding it?"**

Faith turned to look at her sister before she turned her attention to the road and pulled away from Buffy's house, **"I don't know. But I'm not gonna force the issue. It's bad enough that she feels like she's gotta help him get better. I kinda get the whole guilt issue there but I hate that she's alone with him so much."**

Kennedy sat listening to Faith for a bit, sympathizing with her sister about the situation. It couldn't be easy knowing that your girlfriend was spending so much time with her ex.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

Buffy sat in the kitchen with her mom and Dawn having Chinese food for dinner, mom hadn't felt like cooking and no one had objected.

Dawn sat quietly eating her dinner as Buffy tried to convince their mom to buy 2 boxes of chocolate bars. Dawn already knew she wouldn't have a chance to voice her opinion so she just sat watching and wondering how Buffy was going to win the argument or even _if_ she'd win.

Joyce was confused,** "but you're not in the band."**

**"And yet..."** Buffy replied, her tone implying that she really didn't have a choice but that she knew it made no sense.

**"Buffy, what would I do with 40 chocolate bars?"** Joyce asked.

Dawn held back from saying she could give them to her and then everyone would be happy. Dawn loved chocolate but knew her mom would never buy her 40 bars for any reason, so she stayed quiet as Buffy came up with her reply.

**"You could hand them out at the gallery. Buy something Pre-Columbian, get a free cavity."** Buffy said, thinking it was a brilliant idea.

Joyce looked at her older daughter and decided that at least Buffy was trying so she compromised,** "I'll take 20."**

Joyce handed Buffy the extra box and Buffy realized that it was better than nothing so she just accepted it and said,** "you're a good mom."**

Dawn just smiled, Buffy didn't win but she didn't lose either.

Joyce just said,** "I'm the best."** As she continued to eat her food. Dawn almost nodded in agreement before Buffy decided to change the subject.

**"No I'm pretty sure the best moms let their daughters drive."** Buffy said as she took a sip of water. Dawn grinned again because she knew that this time Buffy wasn't going to win or tie. She was not going to change their mom's mind on this one but Dawn liked seeing her try. Secretly, she hoped Buffy would win one day as it would open the door for Dawn to get her license when the time came.

Joyce simply said,** "and yet..."**

**"Oh come on!"** Buffy started before Joyce cut her off.

**"Let's not have this conversation. Dawn, do you want some more juice?"** Joyce asked, hoping to get off the topic of Buffy driving.

**"Yes please."** Dawn answered, cheekily, as she held out her glass for her mom.

Joyce went to the fridge to get more juice for herself and her youngest daughter.

Buffy, though, kept trying,** "but I took the class. I watched the filmstrip with the blood and the death and the corpses. Which, by the way, as a slayer I see more of that than other kids. I am prepped."**

Joyce just said,** "honey, you failed the written test. They wouldn't even let you _take_ the road test."**

**"That was a year ago, and I don't test well...she said two days before the S.."** Buffy replied, trying to prepare her mother for a low score on the test.

Joyce handed Dawn her juice before going to sit down again. **"I spend enough time not knowing where you are, I don't want to add to that the possibility that you're on the highway to Chicago."**

Buffy realized her mom was never gonna let her summer mistake go. It was always going to be hanging over her head.** "I can't believe you. I'm not taking off again. I have too much here that I can't abandon to leave again. Besides, if I really wanted to I could just get on a bus." **_ Or just ask Faith for a ride._

**"Stop. Don't."** Joyce looked pained as she remembered Buffys disappearance.** "I just don't want you driving, ok? I want you here."**

Dawn stayed quiet, remembering the hell their mom went through when Buffy ran away. Not knowing where she was or ever if she was still alive. Dawn remembered the fear that she herself lived with that Buffy was never coming back.

**"I'm here. Hmm? See me here."** Buffy couldn't handle it anymore. She needed to get away from the house before she said something that she couldn't take back. Buffy took a quick bite of her eggroll before,** "Mmm, I gotta go."** Buffy grabbed the extra box of chocolate and began walking out the room.

**"Wait, you're going out?"**

Buffy turned around, her ready excuse slipping from her so naturally that it almost sounded true even to her.** "Giles. Slay-study double feature. Could be late."**

**"Again? Honey, don't you think Mr. Giles is monopolizing an awful lot of your time?"**

**"And does he ever say he's sorry? I gotta go mom. Bye Dawn see you later."**

Dawn just gave a small wave, not happy that Buffy left the way she did, it was going to put their mom in a bad mood and that usually meant early bedtime and no ice cream for her. Dawn was the only one there to take the heat and it wasn't fair but that was how it was.

Joyce looked over at her other daughter and smiled. **"Guess it's just you and me Dawn. What do you say we watch a movie and just relax?"**

**"Ok sounds good."**

Joyce was aware that sometimes she took her frustration at Buffy out of Dawn and she was making an effort to not do that again.

Joyce and Dawn soon settled on the couch in the living room watching The Mask of Zorro. It helped that they both had a thing for Antonio Banderas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Buffy was on her way to the library when Faith pulled up beside her. Buffy smiled as she got in the car.

**"Hey."** Buffy said before leaning over and kissing her girlfriend.

Faith smiled as Buffy pulled away.** "Hey B. Where you headed?"**

**"Library for a quick Giles session. You?"**

**"Cemetery for a quick patrol then, hopefully, I'll be picking you up from...his place so we can hang for a bit."**

Buffy noticed Faith's pause and her reluctance to say Angel's name but she didn't want to push it. It was probably better for everyone if they didn't say his name. Buffy smiled, **"sounds like a great plan. I can hardly wait to have you all alone. I promise I won't be long."**

Faith just smiled and nodded as she pulled up to the school.** "I'll see you later B. Tell G-man I'm patrolling ok?"**

**"You got it."**

Buffy leaned forward and kissed Faith again, this time letting it linger for a few moments, savoring the feel of her girlfriend's lips on her own. When they pulled away, they were both breathing hard and Faith was certain she'd lose her tenuous grip on her control if Buffy so much as touched her.

Thankfully, Buffy just slipped out of the car and gave a small wave as she left Faith in the parking lot and headed to the school's library to see Giles.

Faith waited until Buffy was inside the building before she pulled away and headed for the cemetery. She was in the mood to slay some vampires. Even if the one vampire she really wanted to kill was off limits.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy left Giles and headed for Angel's mansion. She wanted to make this a nice short visit so she could have more time to spend with Faith. Buffy really needed to spend more time with Faith. This...whatever they had which Buffy didn't know if it could be called a relationship yet, was still so new that Buffy felt that if she didn't spend enough time with Faith, it would wither and die. Buffy didn't want what they had to wither and die and she knew the best way to keep that from happening was to spend time with Faith. She also knew that spending time with Angel wasn't helping the situation but her guilt demanded she help him.

Buffy walked through the outside garden area of the mansion and caught Angel doing some exercises. He was shirtless and suddenly, Buffy was hit with memories of their one time together and how his skin felt and she got flustered for a moment.

Angel turned and noticed he wasn't alone, **"Buffy."**

Buffy somehow found her voice again and said,** "I didn't know you could do that."** Buffy was referring not to the exercises but to the reaction that looking at him caused.

Angel just said,** "I--I'm feeling better."** Right before he almost fell.

Buffy rushed to help him, to keep him standing. Despite her earlier reaction, Buffy put one arm around him and helped him back inside.

Angel leaned on Buffy as they walked inside,** "It's late. How'd you get away?"**

Buffy decided to use humor.** "Aw, it was easy. Started a fire in the prison laundry room. Rode out in the garbage truck."**

**"Oh."** Was all Angel said, not sure if Buffy was kidding or being serious.

**"I'm joking. No garbage. Smell me."** Buffy said as she stepped closer before she realized how that might sound. She stepped away and placed the bag with blood that she'd picked up for Angel next to him as she sat down on the other couch, a safe distance away.

The silence was becoming awkward after Buffy's last comment when Angel said, **"How is um...Scott?"**

**"Scott?"** Buffy asked, a little confused before she remembered that she hadn't told Angel she wasn't with Scott anymore. She covered with, **"Oh, um..._boyfriend_ Scott. Actually, he's not..."** Buffy started to come clean but she wasn't ready to explain the whole Scott/Faith situation and if Angel thought Buffy wasn't single it made everything easier on her so she said,** "He's fine."** Buffy gestured to the bag and said, **"Um, that's for you. Uh...its fresh from the butcher."**

**"Thanks."** Angel paused,** "You're being careful right?"**

**"With Scott?"**

**"The slaying."**

**"Oh, yeah. Of course. Full of carefulness."**

**"I worry about you."** Angel said, though it was clear he didn't think he had the right to anymore.

**"I worry about _you_."** Buffy said, her guilt back in the drivers seat.

**"I'm getting stronger."**

**"Pretty soon, you won't even need me."** Buffy said, her tone light to keep the mood light.

**"That'll be better."** Angel said, partly because it was true but also to see what Buffy would say. He knew they couldn't be together anymore because of his curse but his heart still loved her.

**"Yeah,"** Buffy agreed, though she knew she sounded less than thrilled. Without Angel and her guilt to focus on, she'd have to give more of her attention to Faith and fully face being gay. Up until then, Buffy had been able to avoid dealing with that particular label, no one really knew about them except for Kennedy so Buffy didn't have to really deal with it all. Buffy didn't know if she was ready to face everything that came with her situation: telling her friends, her watcher, her mother and her little sister...coming out and not hiding that part of herself but she _did_ know that she was in love with Faith and that nothing had ever felt as right to her as being with Faith. Buffy noticed the time and realized it was almost time to meet Faith. **"Well, it's getting late and I should get going."**

Buffy knew Faith would most likely be waiting for her by the curb soon.

Angel just nodded as he watched her leave, knowing it was for the best to let her go.

Buffy left the mansion and walked to the corner where she saw Faith's car waiting. Buffy grinned as a thought occurred to her and she walked up to the open passenger side window and bent down as she said in a flirty, joking tone,** "hey sweetheart, you looking for a date?"** It was a line she'd seen on a TV show with a cop undercover as a hooker.

Faith turned to face Buffy and smiled seductively as she answered in a sultry tone, **"as long as my girlfriend doesn't catch us, I'm in. Hop in beautiful."**

Buffy giggled as she got in the car and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend.** "I hope that was part of the game and not something you'd say if was anyone but me."** Buffy said as she pulled away from the kiss.

Faith smiled at Buffy, **"trust me B, you are the only person I'd ever say that to."**

**"I know, but I just wanna be sure."**

Faith just grinned before she leaned in for another kiss. Faith put the car in gear and drove them to the "smooch spot" in the woods that they usually went to for a few moments alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kennedy sat in Cordelia's bedroom listening to her best friend recount what Willow had said to her in the girls' bathroom. Kennedy couldn't believe her ears.

**"So let me get this right, Willow pulled you into the girls' bathroom and told you to, what was it you said, oh yeah...stop messing with my feelings?"**

Cordy's smile took on a smug air, **"Yup."**

**"OK, why would she think you're messing with my feelings in the first place?"**

Cordy sighed,** "Because Kennedy, Willow thinks _you_ have a crush on _me_ and that I am using said crush to make you do things for me."**

Kennedy thought about that one. It still made no sense to her.** "Ok so even if she thought that...why would it matter to her if you were doing that? I mean why does she care so much?"**

Cordy looked at her best friend, remembering that Kennedy was a year younger than she was (a fact she usually forgot) and decided to just spell it out for the girl. **"For someone with such a big brain, you can be dense about some things. Willow cares because she _likes_ you. She may not be ready to admit to anyone else but she has already tipped her hand. She had a similar reaction when she found out Xander and I were together and everyone knows she's had a thing for him since kindergarten."** She noticed the look on Kennedy's face at the mention of Willow's crush on Xander, **"Oh don't worry, ever since I started dating Xander, Willow hasn't been mooning over Xander."**

**"I'm sure Oz helped there."**

**"Well...yeah I suppose."** Cordy noticed Kennedy's mood was getting darker,** "Damn I'm not saying this right. My point is, Willow has a crush on _you_ and what happened in the girls' bathroom was the proof I needed. Our plan--well my plan actually--is working."**

**"What does that even mean though? I told you I wasn't going to do anything to break up Willow and Oz. So what does it matter if Willow has feelings for me, she's _in love_ with Oz!"**

Cordy could see clearly the pain it caused Kennedy say that, to back away and not do anything to damage Willow's relationship with Oz and she hated seeing her friend in pain. **"It matters, Kennedy, because I know Willow. Once she realizes and admits to herself that she has feelings for you, she'll break up with Oz all on her own. She's too nice to lead him on if she's got real feelings for someone else. Sure, she'll try to deny it and stay with him, she might even try harder to be a better girlfriend but, in the end Kennedy, she'll do the 'noble' thing and break up with Oz. It's who she is and that's why I wanted her to think that I am using your feelings for me."**

Kennedy tried to follow Cordy's logic but it only gave her a headache. She glanced at the clock and realized it was getting late.** "Right. Well it's getting late. Let's get some sleep and we'll talk about this some more tomorrow ok?"**

Cordy could tell Kennedy needed time to process this new information so she just nodded.

The girls got ready for bed and were soon fast asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faith dropped Buffy off at home about an hour after she picked her up from Angel's and waited for her to walk in the door before she drove away, smiling. Faith felt really good about their relationship.

Buffy walked into her house, hiding her smile as she remembered her make out session with Faith.

Buffy put her books down, they had really just been props to convince everyone that she really was studying and not out having make out fun with anyone, and she turned and saw her mom standing there, waiting for her.

**"Hey. Uh, sorry I'm late. You know Giles--all slay, all the time."** Buffy said, using her ready excuse of Giles.

Her mom just stood silently as Giles stepped out from behind her and looked at Buffy,** "Hello Buffy."**

Busted, Buffy tried to change the subject,** "Do you guys wanna watch some television? I hear there's a very insightful _Nightline_ on." **

Joyce wasn't buying though, **"Buffy, you lied to us, and you made us into your alibis. That's...playing us against each other, and that's not fair."**

**"I called Willow."** Giles said, **"You also lied to her about your whereabouts. We were all concerned."**

In the silence, Joyce handed Giles a candy bar and he accepted.

**"Look, I'm sorry but I had to--"** Buffy started to explain about Angel and Faith then thought better of it and turned to walk into the living room. Joyce and Giles followed.

**"Were you at the Bronze?"** Joyce asked.** "What was happening there that was so important?"**

Buffy jumped at the excuse of the Bronze and used that instead of the truth. She wasn't ready to come out to her mother and watcher just yet. Thankfully, Dawn was still asleep upstairs.

**"Bronze things. Things of Bronze."**

**"You're acting really immature Buffy."** Joyce said.

Giles chimed in, **"I know I'm not your parent, but I am responsible for you. I think your mum's right."**

Buffy suddenly felt like she was being ganged up on and she looked for a way to fight it. ** "Ok fine. I'm acting like a child. Maybe that's because you're both treating me like a child. You're both scheduling me 24 hours a day. Between the two of you that's 48 hours. I just wanna be able to make a few decisions on my own." **_ Like where I can go and who I can see. _

**"The last time you made a decision on your own, you split."** Joyce said, incredulously and tactlessly throwing the summer back in Buffy's face.

**"Yeah and I took care of _myself_. I don't need this much active parenting."**

**"You can't be trying to use this summer as a reason you should be trusted."** Joyce said, still eating her chocolate bar.

**"You can't baby-sit me all the time. You have Dawn to worry about too. I need you to back off a little."**

Giles finally decided to step in, **"All right, come on. Let's not...freak out."**

_That_ caught Buffy's attention, **"'Freak out'?"** Buffy had never known Giles to say something like that.

Giles glossed over his verbal misstep,** "What? I think you should go to bed. We're all tired."**

Buffy watched as Giles stood up and stood next to her mom and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It looked like they were a married couple presenting a united front and Buffy was struck by how eerie it seemed. It looked like Giles was taking on the father role and Buffy didn't know anymore if she really wanted him there or not. In the end though, she gave up and just went to her room. Surely, by morning everything would be better.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day in study hall, Buffy, Cordy, Willow, Xander and Kennedy were waiting for whichever teacher was in charge of study hall this period to show up.

Willow and Xander were sitting together and Cordy was sitting with Buffy. They were in the science room that didn't have individual desks but rather two-person tables. Kennedy was sitting at the first table but shed turned her chair around to face Cordy and Buffy's table that was right behind hers so she could talk with Cordy. Willow and Xander were at the table behind Cordy and Buffy. The study hall monitor was late and they were starting to get concerned, this was Sunnydale after all.

Finally, Cordy said,** "I heard that there's a secret rule that if a teacher's more than ten minutes late, we can all leave."**

**"Yeah, that's a high school urban myth but it's called the ten-minute rule. It's never been used though because teachers always arrive before the ten minutes are up."** Kennedy said, explaining the rule as she knew it. Of course, back in Boston they'd only give the teacher five minutes but still, never got to put it into effect.

Buffy chimed in,** "It's Giles' turn to watch study hall. He'll be here. He's allergic to late."**

**"He _is_ wound a little tight."** Cordy began, **"I had this philosophy book checked out from the library for, like, a year, and he made me pay the fine, even though it was huge."**

Kennedy just grinned indulgently at her best friend then shared a look with Buffy. Cordy had her own way of looking at the world and she'd learned to just go with it, and it seemed that so had Buffy.

**"I was sad to return it. It was perfect for starting conversations with college boys. Of course that was BX."**

That got Buffy's attention and Kennedy's though Kennedy hadn't really tuned out the way Buffy had. **"BX?"**

**"Mmmhmm."**

**"Before Xander. Clever."** Buffy said as she figured it out.

Kennedy looked at Cordy, she could tell her friend was in love. Then she looked at Xander and wasn't so sure about him.

**"I like chocolate. There is no bad here."** Xander said as he ate one of the chocolate bars he was supposed to be selling.

Willow asked,** "You still have some left? I went to like, 4 houses, and they were gone. It's like trick or treating in reverse."**

Kennedy hadn't sold any. She'd bought them herself to enjoy later. She hated selling stuff.

**"I know, these things are selling like hotcakes,"** Xander said, joking around,** "which is ironic, cause the hotcakes really aren't moving."**

Kennedy stopped listening to Xander as a movement under their table caught her eye. She glanced down discreetly and what she saw made her angry and sad at the same time. She saw Willow and Xander playing footsie with each other.

Kennedy watched the foot action as Willow and Xander tried to cover with inane conversation. Kennedy didn't know if she should tell Cordy or not and was trying to decide when Cordy spoke up.

**"I can't believe this."**

Kennedy thought Cordy had finally noticed the foot action and by the sound of the thunk coming from Willow and Xander it seemed they thought so too.

Kennedy grinned when Cordy said, **"Where is Giles already? I'm bored and he's not here to give me credit for it."**

**"I'm sure he'll be here Cordelia."** Kennedy said to try to calm her friend down, glad in a way that she hadn't seen what her boyfriend had been doing with another girl.

Buffy just looked at the doorway, confused and concerned.

After a few minutes, an elderly teacher walked in and began clapping her hands to get everyone's attention.** "Hey! We're all stuck here, OK? So now let's just sit quietly and, pretend we're reading something until we're really sure old Commandant Snyder's gone. Then we're all out of here."**

Kennedy smiled, liking this teacher that she hadn't met before, even liking when Xander said,** "Does anyone else want to marry Ms Barton?"**

Kennedy's grin widened as she looked at Cordy for her reaction and got,** "get in line."**

Kennedy giggled then, letting her friend see how much she liked that line. Cordy looked at Kennedy and grinned,** "what's so funny?"**

**"You, the look on your face when you said that, just...amused me."**

**"I guess Giles isn't coming?"** Willow asked, trying to deflect the situation, she knew first hand that Cordy didn't like being laughed at and the consequences of letting her know you're laughing at her. She didn't want Kennedy to catch that heat.

**"I guess not."** Buffy answered, still a little distracted by her concern for Giles to notice that Kennedy had laughed at Cordy.

Cordy just smiled at Kennedy, happy to see her laughing and smiling when she knew that anytime she was in the same room with Willow, it hurt her not to be able to just act on her feelings. To see Kennedy happy, Cordy would tolerate being laughed at, it _was_ a funny thing she said, and she'd meant in a joking manner.

Ms Barton soon dismissed them from study hall and they left the room. Cordy and Kennedy started walking to the doors that led to the outside. Cordy had invited Kennedy to go to a local diner for lunch.

Willow, still confused about a lot of things, went to the library to think things through. Xander went to the cafeteria and Buffy went with Willow to see if Giles was there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cordy and Kennedy had just settled into a booth at the diner when Kennedy's cell phone began ringing. Since only Faith, Cordy and her father had her number she knew she had to take it.

**"One sec,"** Kennedy said as she answered her phone,** "Hello?...hi Faith...yeah...at the diner with Cordy for lunch...um, yeah that's not a problem...um...about an hour...ok see you then...bye Faith."**

Kennedy hung up and looked at Cordy.

**"What did Faith want?"**

**"She wants me to skip the rest of the school day and wait for her here. She has something important she wants to tell me."**

**"What do you think it is?"** Cordy was curious now.

**"I dunno but it has to be big if she's willing to let me skip school. We have an hour to have lunch before Faith shows up."**

Cordy and Kennedy ordered their food and as they waited for it, Kennedy began to wonder what could be so important that it couldn't wait until after school.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

An hour later, Cordelia had gone back to school and Kennedy sat waiting for Faith to arrive at the diner. She was curious about what Faith wanted and she had promised to tell Cordelia everything later.

Faith parked in the diner's lot and took a moment to compose herself. She knew that this wasn't going to be an easy conversation but it had to be done. After a few moments, she got out of the car and walked into the diner.

Looking around, Faith quickly spotted her little sister and smiled as she approached the table.

Kennedy looked up as Faith sat down and she grinned, **"So, what was so important that you let me skip the rest of the school day?"**

Faith grinned then waved at the waitress. **"Let me get some coffee first ok?"**

Kennedy nodded, **"Ok."**

The waitress came and filled Faith's coffee cup and took her order for lunch. When the waitress left, Faith turned to Kennedy, **"So, how was the morning at school?"**

Kennedy rolled her eyes but allowed Faith to change the subject, figuring she might need some time to work up to what she wanted to tell her. **"It was...a little weird actually. The teacher in charge of study hall, she let everyone leave early." **

Faith smiled, **"Sounds like a pretty cool teacher to me."**

Kennedy shrugged, **"Yeah...except she was like, grandma old and not someone I would've pegged as being that cool."**

The waitress came back with Faith's burger and fries and Faith grinned at her. She was cute in a girl-next-door kind of way but Faith was all about Buffy. She turned back to Kennedy and said, **"So...dad called me the other day."**

**"Really? Is he upset that we haven't been calling every week?"**Kennedy remembered she'd promised to call their dad every week but the last two weeks had been a bit hectic and she had forgotten to call him.

**"He was a little upset but he got over it when I told him how busy it's been and that we're both doing fine." **She paused a moment, eating some of her fries as she thought about how to phrase the next thing she wanted to tell Kennedy. **"He also told me about...our aunt Kate in LA."**

Kennedy had been glancing idly out the window at the street, watching people walk by but when Faith had mentioned their aunt, she turned back to her sister, **"We have an aunt in LA?"**

Faith nodded, **"Yeah...she's a cop. According to dad, she was in Boston for both of our first birthdays and she...um...she knew our moms."**Faith waited to see how Kennedy would react to that, hoping that since they were in public she wouldn't make a scene.

Kennedy absorbed the information and took a breath to help push down the almost automatic rush of anger she felt whenever her mother was mentioned, no matter how vague the reference. **"What else did dad say?"**

Faith watched the play of emotions on Kennedy's face and was glad that she had managed to calm herself down. Still she decided to tread lightly. **"He um, he gave me her number and said we should look her up sometime, that she had spoken to him and he told her we were in Sunnydale." **

Kennedy's face contorted into a visage of annoyance, **"Why would he tell her that? It's nobody's business where we are."**

**"Kenn, she's his sister. You and I both know how strong the sibling bond can be...besides, she knew us when we were babies and according to dad, she loves us."** Faith never thought she would be the one to be defending family to Kennedy. **"I think we should at least give her a chance...maybe take a ride to LA for a day or two and see her...what do you think?"**

Kennedy turned to look out the window again, thinking about what Faith had said. She did know how strong the sibling bond could be, her and Faith were tied together by more than blood, but she didn't know how she would react if their aunt starting talking about her mom...or Faith's mom. **"I don't know Faith...what about school?"**She jumped at the most convenient excuse she could think of.

Faith grinned, **"School can survive without you for a few days, you can even ask Willow to help you catch up when you get back,"** Faith said with a sly grin. **"Personally, I'm a little curious about meeting dad's sister and I was hoping you would come with me."**

Kennedy looked into Faith's eyes and saw the vulnerability in them that was uncharacteristic of her and she knew she couldn't say no. With a sigh, she said, **"Fine. I'll go with you to see our aunt. When did you wanna leave?"**

Faith smiled, **"Thanks. I was thinking we could leave this afternoon, be there by nightfall and find a nice hotel to stay at, then look up Aunt Kate in the morning, sound good?"**

**"Yeah, sounds like a plan."**

Faith smiled as she finished her lunch. Kennedy sat there, drinking her soda and thinking about what she would say to this aunt she didn't know.

* * *

After leaving the diner, the sisters went home and packed a bag for a few days. Kennedy was not as enthusiastic about their road trip as Faith seemed to be but she was trying to hide it, not wanting to spoil it for her sister.

Faith, for her part, sensed Kennedy wasn't as into this mini reunion as she pretended to be and she decided not to confront her about it, just thankful that Kennedy was willing to go with her to L.A.

At around 2, Faith and Kennedy got into Faith's car and headed to the school to pick up Buffy, Faith wanted to give her girlfriend a ride home and to also explain why she wasn't going to be in town for the next few days.

Faith pulled up to the school and she turned to Kennedy, **"Ok kiddo, back seat."**

Grumbling, but used to it, Kennedy moved to the back seat, leaving the front seat open for Buffy. She was used to having to sacrifice the coveted front seat to Buffy, but she didn't have to like it.

Before too long, Buffy emerged from the building, laughing with Willow. The two girls approached Faith's car and Buffy leaned down and smiled at Faith, **"Faith, would it be ok if Willow caught a ride to my place? We're studying tonight and Oz has band practice and can't drop her off."**

Faith glanced at Kennedy, who was trying oh so hard not to grin at the thought of sitting next to Willow, then back at Buffy and smiled, **"Yeah no problem. Hop in Red."**

Willow, smiling, got into the back seat and looked at Kennedy, **"Hi Kennedy."**

**"Hey Willow."**Kennedy was thankful that her voice was steady and normal, despite the excitement that sitting so close to Willow always stirred in her.

Once everyone was in the car, Faith pulled away from the building and began driving to Buffy's house.

They exchanged small talk, Buffy and Willow talking mostly about how fast the band candy was selling, and about their classes, with Kennedy chiming in when she had something to say but mostly just content to listen to Willow's voice. Faith contributed to the conversation as much as she could but there wasn't much she could add about the classes and the teachers so she stayed silent, letting the others talk.

When she pulled up to Buffy's house, Faith turned to Kennedy and said, **"Hey Kenn, can you walk Willow to the door? I gotta talk to Buffy about some...slayer stuff."**

Kennedy took the hint and said, **"Sure. Come on Willow, let's leave these slayers to their undead conversation."**

Willow followed Kennedy out of the car and they walked to Buffy's house.

Buffy turned to Faith, **"What was that all about?"**

Faith smiled, **"Part of it was giving Kenn some alone time with Red, but most of it was wanting to kiss my girlfriend."**With that, she leaned forward and kissed Buffy.

Buffy kissed her back, not being able to hold back despite the fact that Willow wasn't so far away that she wouldn't be able to see what was happening. Buffy had wanted to keep their relationship a secret from the gang for as long as she could, not really ready to come out to her friends and her family.

When Faith pulled back, she darted a quick glance at Willow and Kennedy and noticed Red had her back to them as they talked. She looked back to Buffy, **"Sorry, but I couldn't resist much longer."**There was no trace of apology in her voice and it just made Buffy smile.

**"That's okay, I was going a little crazy here too, not being able to touch you."**

Faith grabbed Buffy's hand and placed it on her thigh, **"Better?"**

Buffy just nodded, her hand moving of its own accord up and down Faith's thigh, occasionally giving a gentle squeeze.

Faith closed her eyes for a moment at the sensation, savoring the contact, before she opened her eyes and said, **"Um, B...there's something you should know."**

**"What is it?"**Buffy's voice was distracted as she kept her eyes on what her hand was doing.

**"Kennedy and I have to go out of town for a few days...our dad called and wants us to meet his sister in L.A., so...will you be ok here while I'm gone?" **Faith knew it was a bit of a silly question.

Buffy had patrolled Sunnydale for over 2 years without her, she could do it again for a few days...but it wasn't just the patrolling Faith was asking about, she wanted to know if Buffy would miss her.

Buffy looked up at that, **"You have an aunt in L.A.?"**

**"Yeah...my dad called a few days ago and told me about her and how she wants to see us so, Kennedy and I decided to take a couple of days to go there and see her."**

Buffy thought about that for a bit then grinned, **"I think that's great Faith. I hope you and Kennedy have a great time, but I'm gonna really miss you. When are you guys leaving?"**

Faith looked down, **"Um...tonight. Take a few days in a nice hotel in L.A. then head back here by the weekend."**

Buffy leaned forward and hugged Faith for a moment before she pulled back and kissed her again.

Finally, even slayer stamina had its limits and they pulled apart for air. Faith smiled at Buffy, **"I'm gonna miss you too but I'll be back before you know it and when I get back, you and me are going on a real date, ok?"**

Buffy grinned, **"You got it."**She leaned in again for another kiss.

* * *

Willow and Kennedy were standing on Buffy's porch, talking. Willow grinned at Kennedy, who was trying to fill the time with small talk until Faith gave her the signal that it was safe to go back to the car.

Willow wasn't unobservant, and she was a little slick. She glanced to Kennedy's right and saw the reflection in the window of Faith's car. She saw Buffy lean closer to the other slayer and it looked like they were kissing. Willow grinned as she turned her eyes back to Kennedy.

**"So, Kennedy...Faith and Buffy still playing tonsil hockey?" **

**"Oh yeah"** Kennedy answered without thinking then her brain caught up with her ears and she said, **"wait, what did you say?" **

Willow's grin never faltered, **"I asked if Faith and Buffy were still playing tonsil hockey...you know, kissing?" **

**"Why...why would you ask that?"**Kennedy was curious now about what Willow knew, or thought she knew, about Faith and Buffy's relationship. As far as she knew, the two slayers were keeping their new status a secret.

**"I may be a little...distracted these days to really notice the signs, but the window behind you is like a mirror, I can see their reflection in the glass as they make out in Faith's car."**Willow waited to see how Kennedy would react to that. She figured the younger girl might already know about Faith and Buffy making out in the car, but she was curious to see how Kennedy reacted to knowing that she knew about them now too.

Kennedy turned to look at the window Willow had pointed to and sure enough, she could see as clear as day a reflection of Faith and Buffy in Faith's car, kissing. Kennedy grinned as she turned back to Willow, **"Well I guess there's no point in denying it now is there?"**

Willow chuckled, **"Nope...pretty obvious what's going on."** She paused a moment then asked, **"The only question now is, how long has it been going on?"**

Kennedy thought about that one, torn between keeping Faith's secret and using this moment to gauge Willow's response to the whole gay thing. Kennedy wasn't going to give up on hoping that one day, she might have a chance with the beautiful red head. In the end, her curiosity won out and she said, **"Can you keep a secret?"**

Willow smiled, **"Of course I can."**

Kennedy smiled, **"Just before Homecoming, from what Faith told me."**

Willow thought about that, and traveled a mental timeline of events from before homecoming to now and she realized that it hadn't been going on that long, which meant that Buffy hadn't been keeping this big secret for very long so she could forgive her for not telling her best friend about it yet.

Kennedy waited a few moments then said, **"Willow, please don't say anything to Buffy about this, Faith told me that they wanted to wait until they were certain it was real before they told everyone. The only reason I know about it is because Faith and I don't keep secrets from each other."**

Willow nodded, **"Okay"** then she thought about something and said, half-jokingly, **"so does that mean that if you and I started dating, Faith would know about it?"**Willow grinned, not really expecting a serious answer.

Without even thinking about what she was saying or doing, Kennedy took a step closer and said in a low voice, with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her **"If I was lucky enough to date you, the whole world would know about it just from the huge smile on my face Willow."**

Willow felt her face heat up from the blush that Kennedy's words, combined with the very sincere tone in her voice, invoked. Before she could come up with a response to that, Faith's horn blared as Buffy's hand landed on Willow's shoulder.

**"Hey Will, let's go inside. Kennedy, Faith is ready for you. Have a safe trip."**

Kennedy grinned, **"Thanks Buffy. See you all in a few days. Bye Willow."**Kennedy looked again at Willow but she had her head down and only managed a tiny nod in response.

Kennedy shrugged, then she left the two older girls to go inside as she walked to Faith's car. Kennedy had a sinking feeling that she had just messed things up with Willow. She had moved too fast, spoken without thinking and flirted with her all the while knowing Willow was straight and _taken_.

TBC...

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took so long to update but there's been some serious writer's blockage going on. Hopefully though, I'm getting past it and can update a little more often!  
**


	18. Chapter 17

******AN: This was a long time coming and I apologize to everyone who's been waiting for this update. Other things caught my eye and I moved away from it, but here it is. Hope it's as good as expected. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Buffy and Willow stood on the porch watching as Faith and Kennedy drove away for a few moments before they turned and went inside. They made a beeline for the kitchen to stock up on snacks before heading to Buffy's room to study.

Once they were settled on Buffy's bed with their snacks and books spread around them, Willow decided that she was curious about what she had learned about Buffy and her relationship with Faith.

Willow wasn't going to ask outright, mostly because she wasn't a confrontational person but also because she was hiding her own secret regarding the illicit kisses she had shared with Xander ever since the Homecoming dance so she knew she would have to get to the topic in a roundabout way. She also knew if she asked Buffy point blank, the blonde slayer would find a way to avoid answering or she would lie and Willow wasn't about to let that happen.

**"Buffy?"**

**"Yeah Will?"** Buffy was a little distracted as she opened the pack of Twinkies and lifted one of the spongy yellow cakes to her lips.

Willow licked her lips and took a breath, **"How long will Faith and Kennedy be gone?"**

Buffy swallowed the cake in her mouth then said, **"Um...just until the weekend. Faith said they were going to spend a few days in LA then be back by the weekend. Why?"**

**"Just wondering."** Willow frowned as she thought about what was in LA for Faith and Kennedy. **"What's in LA? I mean, why are they going there?"**

Buffy shrugged as she struggled to not think about what she would do with Faith if she was in a hotel room in LA with her for a few days...without Kennedy around to interrupt them. She shook the images of naked skin and crisp white sheets from her head as she replied, telling Willow what Faith had told her. **"Apparently, their dad called Faith a few days ago and told her she had an aunt in LA that wanted to see them both soon. Faith decided now was as good a time as any since it's been fairly quiet in the demon world lately."**

**"Oh..."** Willow thought about that and was surprised that she felt sad knowing Kennedy wasn't going to be around for a few days. Before she could examine why she felt that way she said, **"So, are you going to miss her?"**

**"Huh?"** Buffy decided to play dumb now, not wanting to tip her hand and reveal that she was already missing her...girlfriend. Could she even call Faith her girlfriend yet? They hadn't talked about things like that and she wasn't sure what the rules were anymore. She wanted to be able to call Faith her girlfriend but she didn't know if Faith was ready for that particular label.

**"Faith...are you going to miss her?"**

**"It's only a few days Willow, hardly enough time to miss anyone."** Buffy suddenly remembered Kennedy's crush on Willow and decided to see if she could turn the tables a bit and also see if there was any chance that Willow might have feelings for the younger girl. Not that she expected Willow to have feelings...she was smart enough to realize that just because she herself had suddenly discovered an attraction to girls didn't mean everyone around her was going to turn gay.

**"What about you? Are you going to miss Kennedy?"**

Willow grinned, **"Nice try. Yeah, I think I will miss her but mostly because she was the only one who actually did her homework and didn't complain about it." **Willow couldn't help the little dig. **"But we were talking about you and Faith."**

**"We were?"**

**"Yes we were. I saw you earlier...in Faith's car...kissing her. Care to share with the class there Buffy?"** Willow liked having the upper hand.

Buffy's eyes widened a bit as the words sank into her brain. Willow had seen them kissing...oh boy. Buffy knew she could try to play it off and make like she didn't know what her friend was talking about but she knew Willow was too smart for that. It looked like, whether she was ready or not, she was about to come out. **"Um...like what?"**

Willow rolled her eyes, **"Buffy, it's me. Your best friend. You can tell me anything ok?"**

Buffy looked away for a moment to gather the nerve to say what she knew Willow was waiting for. She took a breath then said, **"Ok. Well...Faith and I are..."** Buffy faltered for a moment. She didn't know what they were, they weren't lovers because they hadn't gotten that far, they weren't dating because they hadn't gone on a single date. She didn't want to say they were make out buddies because she knew they were more than that...but how much more? Finally she decided on, **"...together..."** She looked at Willow and waited for her reaction.

Willow knew it was a big thing for Buffy to say that but she was a bit confused, **"Together? What does that even mean? Are you dating? Is it a friends with benefits thing or what?"**

**"We haven't slept together yet...we're taking it slow. I honestly don't know what we currently are but I know what I want us to be, I just hope Faith wants that too."**

**"Have you talked about it with her?"**

Buffy looked down at her hands and said, in a small voice, **"No...I'm scared to bring it up."**

Now Willow was even more confused, **"Scared? Why?"**

Buffy looked up at her best friend, **"Because what if it doesn't mean the same to her that it does to me? What if all she wants is someone to make out with and not a serious relationship? I can't risk losing her just because I want more."** Buffy was hoping with everything she had that Faith wanted the same things she did because she already knew she didn't want anyone else but the dark haired girl.

Faith was everything she wanted, and never thought she'd find. Faith knew about the slayer deal, she would never have to lie to her or hide anything from her because Faith knew everything. Faith matched her in strength and stamina so she would never have to hold anything back. When she was dating Scott, she was always aware that she would have to lie to him about where she went at night. She was always holding herself in check when they were together, to make sure she didn't hurt him the few times they had made out in his car. She never had to hold back like that with Faith.

Willow waited in case Buffy was going to say more, when it was clear she wasn't going to talk, she placed a hand on her shoulder and said, **"You have to talk to her. You can't let fear keep you from having what you really want."**

Buffy nodded, knowing Willow was right but also knowing it wasn't that easy. She hated that she was letting her fear control her but she couldn't seem to help it. The room grew silent and heavy with the weight of the conversation so Buffy decided to lighten the mood a bit.

**"I'm surprised you're not wigging out over the whole 'Buffy's dating a girl' thing. How are you doing with that one by the way?"**

Willow took a moment to give it some thought. She didn't want to give Buffy a flip answer. After a few moments she said, **"Well...all things considered, I'm okay with it. It wasn't something I would've expected from you...not after Owen, Angel and Scott, but...you're my best friend Buffy and I love you. It doesn't matter to me who you date as long as you're happy."** Willow paused a moment then said, **"Besides, I didn't wig out when you told me you loved a vampire, so why would you being with a girl be a big deal? And anyway, I didn't flip out when Kennedy told me she was gay so why should it be any different?"**

Buffy smiled, thankful that her best friend was okay with her newly discovered attraction to women. Then something Willow said stopped her happy train, **"Wait, Kennedy told you she was gay? When did that happen?"** She wondered if Kennedy had somehow found a way to confess her crush on Willow as well.

Willow grinned as she remembered her conversation with Kennedy the day she had confessed to being gay...and in Willow's mind, confirmed her crush on Cordelia. **"Just before Homecoming. We were talking in the library and she said that Cordy had made her buy a ticket to the dance but that she wasn't going. I asked her if she was into girls and she confirmed it. But this stays between us Buffy, I promised her I wouldn't spread it around the school."**

**"I already knew Willow. But I won't tell anyone. So what else did you two talk about that day?"**

**"Nothing much, I just convinced her to join us at the dance, part of the group you know? I knew she couldn't go with her first choice but as least she was able to be there."**

Buffy frowned, **"Her first choice? Did she say there was someone she wanted to go to the dance with but couldn't? Did she say who?"**

Willow looked away for a moment then turned back and said, **"She told me there was someone she wanted to go with but that the girl was dating someone else and she didn't think she had a chance. She didn't say who it was but I had already figured it out."**

That really got Buffy's attention. If Willow had figured out Kennedy's crush, she was curious how she felt about it. **"You did?"**

**"Yup."**

When it was clear Willow wasn't going to elaborate, Buffy sighed and asked, **"So...how do you feel about that? I mean about the person Kennedy has a crush on."**

Willow frowned as she thought about Kennedy having a crush on Cordelia of all people. **"Honestly, I don't know what Kennedy sees in her crush but there's no accounting for taste. She could do so much better but, oh well. I just hope that she can get over her crush before she gets hurt, you know?"**

**"Makes sense I guess."** Nothing made sense though, because Buffy knew Kennedy was crushing on Willow but the way Willow was talking sounded like either she really thought those things about herself or she thought it was someone else. **"So, who is it? Who is Kennedy's crush?"**

Willow took a breath, already knowing Buffy wouldn't betray her confidence, and said, **"Cordelia."**

* * *

Faith and Kennedy were about halfway between Sunnydale and LA when Kennedy decided it was a good time to let Faith know that Willow knew about them. She turned to look at her sister and smiled when she saw how happy Faith looked. She knew that was in large part due to Buffy.

**"Faith? There's something I think you should know."**

Faith turned down the music to better hear what Kennedy was saying. **"What's that?"** Faith kept her eyes on the road. The top was up on the car and the windows were closed with the AC blasting full speed. She didn't like to have the windows open on the freeway because the wind messed with her hair and tangled it and blew it into her face. The AC was better anyway, with the music turned down it was easier to talk.

Kennedy glanced out at the passing scenery as she said, **"Willow knows about you and Buffy."**

The car swerved a bit at those words but Faith quickly got it back under control as she said, in a chilly voice, **"What exactly, does she know Kenn?"**

**"Well...she saw a reflection of you and Buffy kissing in your car in the window behind me on Buffy's porch just now. She asked me about it and before my brain caught up with my mouth, I...kinda...confirmed it."** Kennedy braced herself for Faith's reaction, knowing she had crossed some invisible line by telling Willow the truth.

Faith took a moment to process the news that Willow now knew about her and Buffy. She knew that eventually, Buffy would want to tell her friends about them and that when that day came, she wasn't going to hide from anyone. She never really cared what others thought about her. She didn't really need anyone's approval...except for Kennedy's, and now Buffy's. Faith took a breath then turned briefly to look at Kennedy before turning her eyes back to the road. **"How'd she take it?"** Faith's voice was deceptively calm and casual.

It was not the reaction that Kennedy had been expecting so it took her a few moments to reply. **"Um...she seemed to take it okay. There wasn't a lot of time for her to react properly before Buffy came up to us and kinda...spoiled the moment."**

Faith took that in and nodded. **"Okay...well I guess it can't be helped now huh? Red knows and, being B's best friend, I'm sure she's going to ask her about it." **

Faith paused a moment and chuckles, **"I'll bet you five bucks B calls me tonight to tell me Red knows about us."**

Kennedy relaxed then, glad that Faith was taking this all in stride. **"That's a sucker's bet Faith, I know she's going to call you, it's what a good girlfriend does, but I don't think she'll want to talk about Willow."**

Faith just grinned as she turned to look at her sister for a moment before turning back to the road. Faith let the whole girlfriend comment slide, she liked the idea of Buffy being her girlfriend. It made her happy. She noticed the sign for their exit and smoothly switched lanes and took the exit.

She drove for a few miles before she came to the hotel that Kennedy had looked up online. The sisters got out of the car and Faith took the valet ticket from the attendant before handing the keys over to him. They got their bags out of the trunk and walked into the hotel lobby.

Kennedy followed her sister to the front desk and hung back a bit as she let Faith take care of their check in.

Within a few moments, Faith had two card keys in her hand and she gestured for Kennedy to follow her as she made her way to the elevators. Faith had booked them a suite on the 14th floor, with two bedrooms and a balcony. When they got to their room, Kennedy walked all around the suite, taking it all in and smiling at the fact that Faith had felt comfortable enough with the money their father had sent them to use it to book a suite rather than go the cheaper route of booking a room on a lower floor.

Faith watched her sister walk around the room and smiled to herself at the look on her face. She may not be entirely comfortable spending her father's money but she knew that Kennedy was doing her a big favor by coming with her so she had swallowed her pride and booked the more expensive suite as a way of saying thanks to her sister for agreeing to come with her to LA to meet their aunt. Faith knew that their meeting the next day might include talk of Kennedy's mom and she knew that her little sister wasn't looking forward to that. She really couldn't blame Kennedy though, what kind of a mother just walked out on her child?

How selfish and cruel does a woman have to be to walk out on her only child? Faith's own mother was far from perfect but at least she had been there for Faith's whole life, until she died of alcohol poisoning. Faith had no problem thinking about her own mom, she remembered the good with the bad and she had long ago come to terms with how her life had turned out. She had placed her mother firmly in the past and focused on getting to know her sister and her father. But Kennedy, she didn't have any memories of her mom. The woman had left Kennedy and their father when Kennedy was only five years old. The intervening years had worked to eradicate what few ephemeral memories she might've had of her mother from her memory.

Their father, not wanting to add to Kennedy's pain over losing her mother, had removed all pictures and reminders of her mom from the house. It was like she'd never existed. Faith wondered now if that had been a good idea or not, but she knew there was nothing to be done about it now.

Faith noticed Kennedy was done with her mini tour and settled on the sofa in the living area of the suite. She smiled at her little sister. It was close to dinner time so she just said, **"Hey Kenn, what do you say we order some room service for dinner and watch tv tonight?"**

Kennedy looked up at her big sister and asked, **"You sure? You don't need or want to go patrol or go to a club or something?"** Kennedy was hoping Faith would say no, that she just wanted to stay indoors because Kennedy wasn't in the mood to go anywhere.

Faith shook her head, **"Nah, I just want to have a quiet night. We gotta meet Aunt Kate in the morning and it would be nice to be rested and not hungover when that happens. So what do you say?"**

**"Sounds like a good idea. Where's the menu?"** Kennedy began looking around the room for the room service menu.

Faith turned to where the phone was and saw a leather-bound booklet. She picked it up and realized it was the menu, and several pages about the hotel's amenities, the local shopping and restaurants in the area as well as points of interest for the tourists. **"Found it. Let's see what we're gonna have."** Faith brought the book with her to the couch and sat down next to Kennedy so they could both check out the menu.

After a few minutes of checking out the menu they decided on burgers and fries with a chocolate milkshake for Faith and a strawberry smoothie for Kennedy. Faith called the order in then she settled onto the couch with her sister and grabbed the remote. They quickly found a movie to watch on HBO and Faith dropped the remote onto the coffee table.

Fifteen minutes later, the room service waiter came and dropped off their dinner and left with a decent tip. Faith and Kennedy ate their dinner on the couch as they watched the rest of the movie. Before long, it was time to go to bed so they turned in, each taking one of the bedrooms and agreeing to get some sleep so they could be rested for their morning meeting.

It wasn't until Faith was lying in her bed in the dark, looking up at the ceiling that she allowed herself to think about Buffy. She wondered what the blonde slayer was doing right then, did she miss her yet? Was she even thinking about her? Before Faith could sink any deeper into her thoughts, her cell phone vibrated on the night stand. Faith reached over and checked the caller ID, smiling when she saw it was Buffy's house number.

**"Hey B, miss me yet?"** Faith's light tone masked her earlier state of mind, she didn't want Buffy to know that she was having doubts about her place in the blonde's life.

Buffy smiled at the sound of Faith's voice and said, **"You have no idea!"**

Faith heard the smile in the blonde slayer's voice but also a note of weariness. She instantly became alert and concerned, **"Everything ok there B? Do you need me to come back?"** Faith was suddenly picturing some unexpected monster popping up in Sunnydale now that it was one slayer short, she knew that if Buffy asked her to come back, she would. Without hesitation, without delay, Faith knew she would grab Kennedy and hop in her car and head back to Sunnydale if Buffy told her she was needed.

Buffy felt herself relax a bit at Faith's concern, **"No, Faith. Everything here is under control. I just...I miss you and I wanted to tell you that..."** Buffy took a deep breath before she said, **"Willow knows about us."** Buffy paused to give Faith a chance to react, and to brace herself in case her dark haired...girlfriend...reacted badly.

Faith fell back on the bed and rolled onto her back. She looked up at the ceiling and thought about how to respond to that. On the one hand, she already knew that Willow knew about them because Kennedy had told her, but on the other hand she knew Buffy thought this was news to her.

Faith shrugged, although she knew Buffy couldn't see her and said, **"Well, she was going to find out eventually, right? How'd she take it?"**

It was definitely not the reaction she was expecting, but she was glad that Faith didn't seem to be upset. **"Surprisingly well actually. Something about, after dating a vampire, me dating a girl wasn't such a big deal."**

Faith giggled, **"Yeah that sounds about right to me."** She purposely ignored the stab of jealousy that hearing about Buffy's ex caused. She knew she had no reason to be jealous, that Buffy was with her and that she wasn't going to go back to..._him_, but the jealousy still popped up from time to time. She was doing her best to ignore it and not let it mess with what she had with Buffy.

Buffy decided to test the water a bit, **"She also asked me something that I didn't know how to answer."**

**"What did she ask?"**

Buffy took a breath, **"She asked me what we were...like were we dating or just friends with benefits, or...girlfriends...I didn't know what to say to her...any ideas on that one?"** Buffy knew she wasn't being fair, asking Faith this over the phone but she knew if she didn't ask now, she'd lose her nerve.

Faith stared at the ceiling for a long time as she thought about what Buffy was asking. She realized that, while she would prefer to have this conversation in person, maybe it was better to do it over the phone. At least over the phone, if she didn't get the answer she wanted, she could just hang up. In person, it was a bit more complicated. So with a breath and a silent prayer, Faith laid it on the line, **"Well...I like to think we are heading towards being girlfriends. But if you don't agree, then tell me now."**

Buffy felt herself relax at Faith's words and she smiled, **"that's what I was thinking too."** She paused a moment before, **"I'm glad we agree."**

Faith relaxed and grinned. **"So, what are you doing right now?"**

Buffy frowned, a little confused, **"Um...just getting ready for bed, thought I'd call you before I went to sleep."**

Faith smiled at the thought of Buffy in her bed. She turned her head and glanced at the other pillow next to her, silently wishing the blonde slayer was there with her in LA. **"No patrol tonight?"**

Buffy settled into her bed and held the phone closer to her ear, **"actually, I just got back from that. Slow night. So,"** Buffy took a breath before she asked what she was really curious about, **"when do you meet with your aunt?"**

Faith wondered at the subject change but she didn't comment on it, deciding to just go with it since she'd never been one for deep, emotional talks anyway. **"Um, tomorrow morning. I called her from Sunnydale and arranged to meet her at a coffee shop near her precinct."**

**"Oh,"** Buffy didn't know why she was surprised that the meeting was taking place so soon, with the exception of their relationship, she'd never really known Faith to wait for much of anything. **"Will you call me after the meeting? Let me know how it went?"**

**"Of course B. I was already planning to call you afterwards."** Faith was curious about the change in Buffy's tone but she wasn't sure how to ask about it.

They stayed on the phone for a little longer, each content to listen to the other's breathing. Occasionally, one or the other would whisper something, little nonsensical things that only served to reaffirm the other's presence on the line. After a while, Buffy whispered that she had school the next day and reminded Faith of her big meeting.

Reluctantly, Faith had to agree and they each hung up the phone. Faith laid there for a few moments, smiling as she thought about Buffy and their relationship. Tonight seemed to mark a turning point for them and she was amazed at how happy she was to be in what was turning into a steady, committed relationship. It wasn't something she'd ever gone looking for, she'd been perfectly happy with her one night stands and no strings attached arrangements...or so she thought. Now, with Buffy, Faith was finally learning what it meant to truly be happy.

TBC...

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Reminder, this is set during the Season 3 Episode "Band Candy". The next chapter, when I manage to write it, will be about Kennedy and Faith meeting their aunt Kate. Also some fun surprises are coming up as well. **


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: I know it's been way too long but I finally came back to this and managed to finish the chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint. Still more fun surprises coming up, I promise. I just have to get them written down. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The next morning, Faith and Kennedy were up and out of the hotel by nine. They walked into the small cafe where Faith had arranged to meet their Aunt Kate and looked around. Faith glanced again at the picture on her phone that her aunt had sent her then looked around the cafe again and concluded that she wasn't there yet. She turned to Kennedy**, "She's not here yet, wanna grab a table while I get us some coffee?"**

Kennedy smiled, **"Sure, sounds fine."**

Kennedy went to snag a table while Faith went to the counter for their drinks. After a five minute wait, Faith walked over to the table with Kennedy's latte and her own iced mocha and she sat down. They were silent as they waited, each one preparing for what this initial meeting would bring.

After a few moments, the bell above the door rang as it opened and Faith looked up towards the sound. She smiled as she recognized the blond woman who walked in from the picture on her phone, it was their Aunt Kate. Faith stood up and waved at the woman, who smiled when she noticed her.

Detective Kate Lockley wasn't sure what to expect when she walked into the small café where she was to meet her nieces, but when she noticed the younger girl waving her down she relaxed a bit. The girl looked so much like her mother, Kate's former sister-in-law, that it made her catch her breath. She slowly walked over to the small table where the two girls were sitting and smiled down at them.

**"Hi, I'm Kate, you must be Faith and Kennedy, right?"** She directed her comment at both of them, wanting to include them both in her greeting.

Kennedy looked up at the blonde woman who had approached them and she forced herself to smile politely, even though she was a total stranger to her.

Faith, bolstered by the confidence of being a slayer, took the lead and held out her hand, **"Yeah, hi. Have a seat." **Faith motioned to Kennedy to slide over so she could sit down next to her and leave the seat across from them free for Kate.

Kate sat down and she smiled at the girls. **"So, what made you both move to California without your dad?"**

It was an innocent question but neither girl knew how to answer that without revealing too much. After a few moments, Kennedy's big brain came up with a reasonable explanation, **"Faith got an opportunity to study and train with a martial arts master and she had to take it. I came with her so she wouldn't be alone. Dad agreed to it when he realized that it was something Faith really wanted." **

Kate looked between the two girls and, seeing only sincerity in their eyes, she nodded, **"Wow that sounds pretty cool." **She turned to Faith, **"What discipline do you study?"**

Faith took a moment to think about it and she smiled, **"It's a mixed martial arts training. A blend of several different disciplines, designed to play to my strengths and ensure maximum damage with minimum effort or risk of bodily harm." **

Kate processed that and then nodded, **"Well that sounds like it would be pretty useful for self-defense. Maybe one day you could show me what you know?"**

Faith nodded, thinking she could probably put on a short demonstration of her slayer skills for her aunt one day. **"Sure, so…why did you want to see Kennedy and me?"**

Kate smiled at the bluntness of Faith's question and she took a moment to think about her answer. After a few moments, Kate took a breath and said, **"Well, aside from the obvious reason of being your aunt and wanting to see you again because it's been so long, there was another reason."**

Kennedy, who hadn't really been paying a whole lot of attention to the conversation, turned to Kate then and asked, **"Yeah? What's that?"**

Kate reached into her purse and pulled out a big, bulky manila envelope. Written across the front of it was the name _'Kennedy A. Lockley'_ and Kate laid it on the table between them. **"Kennedy, your mother left this with me earlier this year. She told me that some things were happening in her life and that she was worried that something might happen to her. She made me promise that if anything ****_did_**** happen to her, that I would make sure you got this." ** Kate paused a moment, thinking about her former sister-in-law, then she continued, **"I only recently found out that she died a few weeks after she gave me this." **Kate turned sympathetic eyes onto her young niece, **"I am so sorry to be the one to tell you this Kennedy, but your mother died in February of this year." **

Faith, saddened by the news, realized that Kennedy was struggling to hold on the anger that began bubbling up at the first mention of her mother. Faith doubted that Kennedy had even heard the part about her mom being dead yet. Right now, she knew controlling the rage was all Kennedy could focus on.

Kennedy kept her gaze fixed on the stop sign across the street as she looked out the window. Focusing on something so innocuous was the only way she could keep herself under control at the moment. Kennedy knew that one day she would have to deal with the anger that always bubbled up whenever her mother was brought up, but she didn't think that day was going to be today.

Silence fell on the table as Kate and Faith waited for Kennedy to tune back into the conversation.

After a few moments of silence, Kennedy turned to face Kate and she shook her head as if to clear the cobwebs out. **"Can you repeat that last part?"**

Kate took a breath, **"Your mother died, this past February. She left this with me for you a few weeks before her death." ** Kate lightly placed a hand on the envelope in front of her.

Kennedy slowly nodded to indicate she understood. Her eyes drifted to the package and she stared at it for a few moments. **"What's in there?"**

Kate briefly shook her head, **"I don't know. She asked me to never open it, to guard it with my life and to make sure you got it if anything ever happened to her." **Kate paused for a moment then said, **"Kennedy, your mother was more than just my sister-in-law…she was my friend. I honored her request out of loyalty to the friendship we shared, and because she told me the real reason why she left your father…and you so many years ago. I can only hope that in this envelope is the explanation she shared with me. You deserve to know the whole story Kennedy. If she didn't include it, call me and I'll tell you everything she told me."**

Faith looked between her sister and her aunt and then asked, **"Why not just tell her now? Why all the mystery and secrecy?"**

Kate turned sad blue eyes onto her older niece and replied in a low tone, **"Because Kennedy deserves to know the truth but she should hear it from her mother. It's only right. However, since she's not around anymore, if she didn't think to explain herself in her final message to her daughter, then I'll reveal the secrets she entrusted me with, not before. I won't rob my friend of the chance to be the one to tell Kennedy why she left."**

Kennedy looked up from her study of the envelope and she looked into Kate's eyes. She saw sadness there but she also saw sincerity. Kennedy nodded then, **"Okay. Faith has your number, if there's anything else I need from you, you'll be hearing from me."**

Kate heard the finality in Kennedy's tone and she knew this little reunion was over. She nodded and stood up. Before she left she turned to both of them, **"I love you both as if you were my own. You're family. So if there's ever ****_anything_**** you need, or if you simply want to talk, I'm always here." **With that, Kate left the café.

Faith turned to her sister and said, **"So…what are you thinking?" **

Kennedy took a moment to think about everything that had transpired in the last half hour before she turned to Faith and said, **"Honestly, I don't know what to think. This was about the last thing I was expecting to come out of this little reunion." **Kennedy tapped on the envelope to indicate she meant the package.

Faith glanced quickly between the package and her sister's eyes, **"Same here. I do think Aunt Kate was being sincere. I think you should open the envelope." **

Kennedy nodded slowly, **"I will just…not here. Let's go back to the hotel room. I have a feeling that whatever is in this, is not something I want to look at in public."**

Faith grinned, **"Yeah, that makes sense. Come on, let's get out of here."**

With that, the sisters stood up and left the café, the small package tucked safely under Kennedy's arm.

They walked in silence to the hotel, each lost in her own thoughts, each curious about what was in the envelope and hoping that Kennedy's mom had thought to explain herself, because neither of them wanted to have to ask Kate about it. They reached their hotel room and Faith immediately went to her bedroom and flopped down on the bed. She was torn between her curiosity about the package, and her feeling that Kennedy might want to be alone to go through it.

She was saved from her dilemma by Kennedy's entrance into her room and the smirk on her little sister's face when she asked, **"You gonna lay there all day or are we going to go through this thing?" **Kennedy held up the package in one hand.

Faith looked at her sister, **"You sure you want me there?"**

**"Yes, I'm sure. Come on." **Kennedy turned from the room and made herself comfortable on the couch in the sitting area, the package resting on the small coffee table in front of her.

Faith joined her a short while later and she waited patiently for Kennedy to open it.

Kennedy sat staring at the envelope for a good five minutes before she reached out and picked it up again. She ran her slender, slightly calloused finger under the seam of the flap and opened the envelope.

Carefully, she emptied the contents of the envelope onto the coffee table and looked at them. It definitely wasn't what she was expecting and she turned to look at Faith, a question in her eyes. Faith just shrugged, she was as confused as her sister. This was something they hadn't counted on, and they weren't sure how to proceed.

TBC...


End file.
